La vie de famille
by Envy love
Summary: Gaara, Temari et Kankuro sont frère et soeur, chaqu'un avec leur qualités et leur défauts. Pourtant, ils vivent ensemble, mais qu'est ce que ça donne dans la vie quotidienne?
1. Chapter 1: repas en famille

La vie de famille

Chapitre 1: le repas en famille

Un soupire attira l'attention de Temari qui mettait la table pour le repas du soir. Kankuro fixait tristement la chaise qu'occupait habituellement Gaara à leur table et qu'il avait déserter en grande partie depuis qu'il était devenu Kazekage.

-" Qu'est ce que tu as encore?" demanda-t'elle.

-" Gaara ne viendra pas manger avec nous une fois de plus, aujourd'hui..." soupira le marionnettiste.

Le silence lui répondit alors que la blonde posait les yeux sur la place vide de son cadet. Elle ne supportait pas de voir un de ses frères triste, mais bon... C'est vrai que Gaara était fort absent à cause de son titre de Kazekage... D'un autre coter, ce n'était pas bon qu'il délaisse sa famille et puis, si il travaillait trop, il allait finir par tomber malade...

-" Tu te souviens? Avant, on prenait toujours nos repas ensemble..." Ajouta le brun

Temari sourit légèrement à ces souvenirs de leur passé commun qui lui revenait en mémoire. Elle revut cet adorable bébé roux babillant assis dans sa chaise de bébé qui les avait asperger joyeusement de panade en riant, puis ce charmant gamins à genoux sur sa chaise, la bouche grande ouverte en attendant la béquée et ce prés-adolescent sombre, torturer, briser par la solitude dans laquelle le village l'avait enfermer.

Aujourd'hui, la place de ce rouquin était vide...

Cela faisait un moment que Gaara n'avait plus pris de repas avec eux...

La fille à l'éventail réfléchit pendant un quelques secondes d'un air songeur, tentant de trouver une bonne idée pour régler se problème quand soudain un éclair de génie lui traversa l'esprit.

-" Ça ne se passera pas comme ça!" décréta-t'elle.

Kankuro tourne un regard interrogatif et surpris vers elle alors qu'elle disparaissait derrière la porte de la cuisine.

-" Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore?" Marmonna-t'il.

La blonde revint quelques minutes plus tard en portant un gros panier à piquenique.

-" Qu'est ce que tu fais?" Demanda son frère.

-" On va rappeler à Gaara le sens des mots "repas en famille"... " Répondit la cadette.

-" On? Comment ça On? Et puis, comment tu compte procéder? Tu va le kidnapper et l'emmener de force en piquenique?" Demanda l'ainé perplexe en désignant le panier.

-" Tu verra quand on y serra..." Répondit Temari avec un sourire énigmatiquement et un peu fou aux lèvres.

Le brun déglutit en jetant un regard inquiet à sa petite sœur. Quand elle faisait ce genre de sourire, ça n'annonçait rien de bon... Il fut bien tenter de s'enfuir en courant, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui et lui attrapa le colle pour te tirer derrière elle de force dans la rue. Une fois dehors, elle lui foura le panier dans les bras.

-" Porte ça!" Ordonna-t'elle.

-" Pourquoi moi?" Demanda le marionnettiste.

-" Parce que ce n'est pas aux femmes de porter les trucs lourds, les hommes sont là pour ça." Répondit Temari.

-" Ha bon? Parce que tu es une femme maintenant?" Plaisanta Kankuro.

Cela lui valu un violent coup d'éventail géant sur le visage.

-" Fait bon... F'ai rien dit..." S'excusa-t'il avant que sa chère petite sœur ne récupère son arme favorite pour laver le sang qui s'y trouvait.

Décidément, sa cadette n'avait vraiment pas d'humour.

Il suivit donc docilement la blonde dans les rues de Suna en se demandant qu'est ce que ce garçon de Konoha, ce Shikamaru pouvait bien trouver de si attirant chez sa demi folle de sœur. Cette dernière fracassa la porte à double battant du bureau du Kazekage. Gaara qui était plongé dans la lecture d'un dossier très important, sursaute et leva un regard étonner sur eux.

-" Temari? Qu'est ce que..." Commença le roux.

-" Gaara! Tu as bien 5 minutes?" Demanda la blonde.

-" Bin... En fait... pas vraiment... J'ai du tra..." Commença à répondre le plus jeune.

-"SI! TU AS surement 5 minute de libres!" L'interrompit sa grande sœur.

Le jeune Kazekage déglutit péniblement et fouilla sa mémoire tentant de se rappelle qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour attirer les foudres de son ainée. Il posa les yeux sur Kankuro, sur le visage du quel on pouvait encore voir la marque de l'éventail géant Temari.

Temari pouvait être d'un brutalité effrayant parfois et elle était très convaincante... Surtout quand elle avait un éventail dans les mains.

Oui...

Mais...

Il avait du travail...

-"Je... J'ai du travail..." Voulu plaider Gaara.

Il ferma les yeux attendant le choc des représailles terrifiantes de sa grande sœur sur son sable protecteur, mais rien ne vint, si ce n'est un silence oppressant qui s'éternisa un long moment, mais le roux n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de déclencher la furie.

Un ange passa, puis 2 pour toute horde aussi calme et désordonné qu'un troupeau de fan girls déchainée hurlant à corps et à cris le nom de leur idoles.

Soudain, le rouquin entendit qu'on déposait quelque chose devant lui. A demi rassurer, il ouvrit un œil et découvrit avec effrois une assiette de soupe posée sur son dossier. Il leva les yeux vers Temari qui le dévisageait d'un air autoritaire, les poing sur les hanches, personnification de la sévérité.

-" Qu'est ce que..." Commença-t'il.

-" Les repas en famille, c'est sacré! Même pour toi, Kazekage-sama!" Répliqua la blonde

-" Mais..." Voulu protester le roux.

-" Il n'y a pas de mais! Mange ta soupe!" Ordonna sa sœur en désignant l'assiette en lui tendant la cuillère.

-" ..." Fut la réponse du cadet en prenant le couvert, n'osant pas protester à nouveau.

-" Je suis obligé de manger la soupe moi aussi?" Demanda Kankuro.

-" Bien sur!" Répondit Temari en se tournant vers lui.

-" Mais j'aime pas!" Gémit l'ainé.

La blonde lui adressa un regard lourd de menace de torture horrible si il continuait à se plaindre. Connaissant parfaitement sa sœur, elle serait capable de l'écorcher vif ou, pire, de le forcer à manger des brocolis!

Le silence se fit à nouveau, uniquement perturber par le bruit des cuillères à soupe sur la porcelaine.

Un mouche passa, puis un ange et, enfin, une nichée d'oies...

Gaara se risqua alors à lever les yeux de son assiette pour regarder ses 2 ainés, assis chaqu'un sur un fauteuil dédier aux visiteur du kazekage. Temari mangeait d'un air songeur, non, plus tôt d'un air rêveur, en souriant légèrement, songeant sans doute à Shikamaru alors que Kankuro faisait un grimace de dégout après chaque des cuillères qu'il mettait en bouche. En 2 bon frères soumis et attentionnée, ils vidèrent leur assiette à la grande joie de leur sœur qui s'empressa de leur servir le plat suivant: Foie de veau, purée de pommes de terre et, au plus grand désespoir de Kankuro, des brocolis.

-" JE NE MANGE PAS CA!" S'écria-t'il.

-" Ho si! Tu va les manger!" Rétorqua sa sœur.

-" Jamais! Je déteste les brocolis! et je préférais mourir plus tôt que d'en manger!" répliqua-t'il.

-" Ho mais ça peut s'arranger, mon petit Kankuro..." Répondit Temari en faisant craquer ses doigts.

-" ....." Fit son ainé en levant son bras pour se protéger.

-" Temari... Laisse le..." Soupira Gaara.

-" Hnnn... Kankuro, Gaara n'aime pas le foie et pourtant, il ne fait pas autant d'histoire pour le manger..." Tenta de raisonner la blonde

-" Peut être parce qu'il le jette dès que tu as le dos tourner... " Suggéra le marionnettiste.

Il y eut un soudain blanc juste avant que Temari ne se retourne brutalement vers son plus jeune frère au moment où ce dernier laissait "malencontreusement" tomber le morceau de viande dans la poubelle qui se trouvait, par le plus grand hasard, juste là.

-"GAARA!" Hurla-t'elle, furieuse.

Son sable ne fut pas assez rapide pour protéger le rouquin du magistral coup d'éventail géant vengeur de sa sœur ainée. Il posa alors un regard de reproche à son frère en se frottant le crâne.

-" Oups..." Fit Kankuro d'un air faussement désoler.

-" Sale traitre! cafardeur! faux-frère!" répliqua le roux alors que Temari lui remettait un morceau de foie de veau dans son assiette.

-" Désoler petit frère, ça m'a échappé..." S'excusa marionnettiste avec un sourire moqueur.

-" Hnnn..." Marmonna le jeune Kazekage.

-" On peut vraiment pas passé directement au dessert?" demanda le brun en prenant un air suppliant.

-" Non!" Répondit Temari sur un ton catégorique.

Elle les surveilla attentivement pour s'assurer qu'ils vident bien leur assiette de manière conventionnelle et pas par de moyen détourner et plusieurs grimaces de dégout, de supplication et de promesse plus tard, 3 assiettes sales se retrouvèrent dans le panier. Temari sorti alors un gâteau qu'elle avait fait elle-même, servit une part à chaqu'un de ses frères avant de partir en chantonnant contente de ce petit repas en famille.

Gaara et Kankuro la regardèrent quitter la pièce avant de soupirer de soulagement et d'échanger un regard.

-" On devrait lui dire, tu sais..." Lacha le roux.

-" Je ne suis pas suicidaire... Dis le lui toi! Avec ton sable, tu es protéger!" Rétorqua le brun.

-"Oui, Mais elle semble tellement heureuse... Je ne veux pas lui briser le cœur... " Soupira le plus jeune.

-"Tu as raison... Mais on ne peut pas continuer comme ça..." Se lamenta l'ainé.

-"Je sais, mais c'est notre sœur..." Rappela le cadet.

-"Oui, mais qu'est ce qu'elle cuisine mal..." Soupira le plus vieux.

Les 2 frères baissèrent une regard apitoyer sur le morceau de gâteau à moitié carboniser avant de, dans un commun accord, le jeter dans la poubelle.

-" Oui, elle ne sait vraiment pas cuisiner..." approuva Gaara.

* * *

Temari: J'ai l'air d'un tirant dans cette fic...

Kankuro: pourquoi? C'est pas le cas d'habitude?

Temari en frappant Kankuro avec son éventail géant: La ferme, toi!

Auteur: Et c'est pas fini ce n'est que le premier chapitre.

Kankuro: Au secours!!!

Gaara: ... =_="

Auteur: un petit review pour m'encourager pour le prochain chapitre, SVP


	2. Chapter 2: jeux vidéos partie 1

Chapitre2: Jeux vidéos (partie 1)

La nuit de Suna...

Le silence et le calme du village des sables endormi...

Minuit était passé depuis longtemps déjà, pourtant un silhouette solitaire continuait à parcourir les rues désertes.

Gaara aimait ces moment de sérénité où il rentrait tard chez lui sous le ciel étoilé et silencieux après avoir longtemps travailler pour ses taches et ses responsabilités de Kazekage. Il aimait flâner dans les cartier vide, fier que cette nuit encore les habitants du village dorme en paix. Il aimait rentrer chez lui et découvrir les pièces silencieuse et paisible. Il aimait regarder ses deux ainés, les personne à qui il tenait le plus, plonger dans un tranquille sommeil réparateur, confiant de la capacité de leur cadet à les protéger.

Ainsi, il fut très surpris de découvrir son domicile encore éclairer en rentrant à cette heure déjà très avancée de la nuit.

-" Mais heu! Arrête! T'es vraiment pas gentil!!! " Fit la voix de Temari depuis le salon.

Le roux haussa les sourcilles, intriguer et se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce, calmement.

Que pouvait bien fabriquer sa sœur dans la salon à une heure pareil?

Assis à terre devant la TV, Kankuro et Temari jouait aux jeux vidéos. Tout les 2 portaient leur tenue de lui. Un petite robe de nuit de coton rose bordée de dentelle blanche avec un bisounours pour la blonde et un affreux pyjama turquoise avec des dinosaures rigolos et multicolores pour le brun... Même Naruto ne devait pas avoir ce genre de horrible tenue ridicule. Les 2 plus âgés n'avait pas encore remarquer la présence du plus jeune qui les regardait d'un air effarer.

-" Mais heu... Kankuro... Arrêteuuu!" répliqua la seule fille de leur fratrie, en faisant une moue boudeuse.

-" C'est la suprématie masculine, petite sœur! Je suis le meilleur! Les ainés assure grave! Les garçons font la loi!" Rétorqua le marionnettiste.

-" Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez!?!" S'exclama le rouquin.

Les 2 autre sursautèrent et tournèrent un regard surpris et ennuyer vers lui.

-" Gaara... C'est pas ce que tu crois..." Dit Temari.

-" Tu rentre tôt aujourd'hui, petit frère... " Commenta Kankuro en souriant de toute ses dents.

-" Tôt! Il est est 03H30 du matin!" Fit remarquer Gaara.

Les 2 ainés échangèrent un regard incrédule avant de se retourner tous les 2, dans un même mouvement vers la vielle horloge du salon, qui retarde toujours de 20 minutes depuis qu'ils sont petits, qui affichait 03H11. Il échangèrent un nouveau regard avant de reposer à nouveau les yeux sur leur cadet qui les dévisageait froidement d'un air sévère, les bras croiser attendant visiblement une explication.

Si ce n'était pas malheureux de devoir ce justifier devant son petit frère quand on est censé être l'ainé.

-" On a pas vu le temps passée..." Plaida le brun.

-" Kankuro à acheter un nouveau jeu, on voulais l'essayer..." Avoua la blonde.

Le roux arqua un sourcilles.

-" Un nouveau jeu?" Demanda-t'il

-" Oui... Un jeu de combats... " L'informa le marionnettiste.

-" Vous ne croyez pas qu'il est l'heure d'aller vous coucher?" Les réprimanda le jeune Kazekage

-" J'irais dormir quand j'aurais battu Kankuro au moins une fois!" Décréta Temari déterminer.

-" Ce qui n'arrivera jamais, vu que tu es trop nul, petit sœur... " Commenta Kankuro.

Sa sœur le foudroya du regard alors que Gaara poussait un soupire résigner avant de venir s'assoir dans le fauteuil pour les regarder jouer.

9 défaites plus tard, Temari baissait les bras en prenant l'air de la fille-la-plus-démoralisée-du monde-entier alors que Kankuro riait à gorge déployée, fier de sa suprématie sur le monde du jeux vidéo. Gaara prit alors pitié de sa sœur, se leva pour lui prendre la manette des mains et prendre sa place.

-" Laisse moi essayer..." Proposa-t'il.

La blonde lui céda sa place alors que le marionnettiste le dévisageait avec un sourire supérieur au lèvres, sur de sa victoire. Il n'avait jamais Gaara toucher à une manette de jeux vidéos, il avait donc à faire à un débutant, ça allait être trop facile...

-" T'as aucune chance, petit frère! Je vais te rétamer!" Dit-il.

-" ..." Fut la seul réponse du cadet.

La partie commença et 15 secondes plus tard, Kankuro fixait l'écran de la TV, incrédule, alors que Temari se roulait à terre en se tenant les côtes, morte de rire.

-" J'ai gagné..." Fit la voix calme et neutre, totalement indifférente, de Gaara.

-" C'est la chance du débutant! J'exige un revanche! Et cette fois, tu va prendre une raclée!" S'exclama le brun.

-" ..." Fut une nouvelle fois la réponse du plus jeune.

21 victoires de Gaara, un manette volante non identifiée et un console qui avait soudainement appris à planer plus tard, la porte de la chambres de Kankuro claqua rageusement sur un marionnettiste furieux et vexer, faisant trembler les mur de la maison.*

-" Il est vraiment mauvais perdant..." Commenta Temari.

-" ..." répondit Gaara.

-" Comment ça se fait que tu es si fort aux jeux vidéo?" Demanda sa sœur.

-" Tu devrais pas aller te coucher toi aussi?" Demanda le roux.

La blonde marmonna un truc incompréhensible à propos d'un petit-frère-un-peu-trop-nounou avant de se lever en grognant pour se diriger dans sa chambres et se coucher pour finir sa nuit dans son lit. Gaara attendit d'entendre la porte de la chambre de sa sœur se fermer avant de pousser un soupire de soulagement et de sourire.

-" Enfin seul..." Commenta-t'il

Il connecta la console au réseau et joua en ligne tout le reste de la nuit, comme il le faisait toute les nuits. Et oui, quand on ne dort pas, les heures nocturnes peuvent paraitre très longue et ennuyeuse, alors, on s'occupe comme on peut.

* * *

Kankuro: Mais heu..

Temari, morte de rire: Excellent! ^_^

Gaara en jouant à la console: ...

Kankuro désigne Gaara: C'est pas juste! Il s'entraine dans mon dos! C'est de la triche! è.é

Temari: bien fait! tu n'avais qu'à me laisser gagner! u_u

Auteur en hochant la tête positivement: Tout à fait... u_u

Kankuro: ... =_="

Gaara en mettant pause à son jeux: laisser un review à l'auteur pour le prochain chapitre... Merci d'avance...


	3. Chapter 3: jeux vidéos partie2

Chapitre 3: Jeux vidéos (partie2)

Tout le monde à droit à une journée de repos de temps en temps.

Même le Kazekage...

Un jour où il peut se consacrer uniquement à lui même, à son bien être et se détendre... Relâcher le stress et la pression que lui impose sa fonction de chef du village de Suna... Et quoi de mieux pour se relaxer que de s'installer dans un fauteuil confortable avec, en fond sonore, un musique calme et douce, pour lire le dernier livre de son auteur favori tout en mangeant de délicieux cookies aux pépites de chocolats accompagner d'un bon lait chaud à la cannelle?

Rien...

En tout cas, c'est le point de vue de Gaara.

Quoi que...

Manger des ramens en compagnie de Naruto n'était pas mal non plus... En fait ça venait en deuxième dans sa liste des activités agréable... Mais bon... C'était un autre styles... Et puis, l'Uzumaki était à Konoha et le jeune Kazekage n'allait pas se taper le trajet jusqu'au village de la feuille juste pour manger de nouille avec le blond réceptacle de Kyubi...

Quoi que...

Il était 8 heure et le roux était bien décidé à profiter de son détende pour lire la dernière œuvre de son écrivain préférer. Confortablement installer; il poussa un soupir d'aise et ouvrit son livres.

-" GAARA!" Fit soudain le voix excitée de Kankuro.

Le cadet poussa un nouveau soupire, de lassitude cette fois, en levant les yeux.

Bien sur, il avait oublier Kankuro... Adieux sa tranquillité... C'était trop beau pour durer...

Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas eut le temps de lire le premier mot de la première ligne de la première page du roman... Son frère ainé entra comme un tornade dans la pièce, les cheveux en bataille, débrailler et le regard à moiter fou avant de se ruer sur lui.

-" JE L'AI! GAARA, JE L'AI!" Claironna le marionnettiste en secouant son cadet comme un prunier.

-" ..." Fut la seul réponse de Gaara qui se demanda furtivement si il irait en enfer si il commettait un fratricide.

-" Regarde! Je l'ai! Le dernier Castelfantasy!" S'écria joyeusement le brun en brandissant triomphalement son nouveau jeux vidéos au dessus de sa tête.

-" ..." Fut à nouveau la réponse du rouquin qui adressa un regard blasé à son grand frère.

Castelfantasy X était le jeu vidéos évènement de l'année, cela faisait presque 3 semaine que Kankuro en parlait. Il n'était donc pas étonné que le marionnettiste l'ai acheté dès le premier jour de sa sortie en magasin... Il n'y avait pas de quoi se prendre la tête et devenir à moitié fou... Le brun posa alors la main sur l'épaule de son cadet en prenant un air solennelle.

-" Gaara, mon frère, l'heure est grave... Le monde des jeux vidéos est menacé par un terrible fléau.. D'innocents personnages virtuels sont en danger. Il ont besoin de nous et attende qu'on vienne héroïquement les sauver..." commença-t'il.

-" Alors, tu iras les sauver tout seul, moi, je lis." Lâcha le plus jeune en lui coupant la parole, baissant à nouveau les yeux sur son livre.

-" QUOI! Mais qu'est ce que tu fait de l'entre-aide fraternel? Des liens du sang? De la famille et tout ça?" s'insurgea l'ainé.

-" Demande à Temari..." répondit le cadet.

-" Temari? Elle est partie s'entrainer, Temari... Et puis, c'est or de question! C'est une fille et les filles sont nul aux jeux vidéos!" Protesta Kankuro.

-" C'est quoi pour de propos de macho, là?" Fit Gaara.

-" Pitié..." Supplia le brun.

-" ..." Fut la seul réponse du roux.

-" Pitié, mon petit-frère-préférer-d'-amour-que-j'-adore-plus-que-tout..." Insista le marionnettiste.

-" Kankuro, tu ne t'es pas demandé si je préférais pas faire autre chose que de jouer la console durant mon jour de repos?" Marmonna le jeune Kazekage, agacé.

-" Mais qu'est ce qui pourrait être mieux que de jouer au nouveau Castelfantasy?" Demanda l'ainé.

-" Lire par exemple..." Répondit le cadet.

-" Lire? Pffff... c'est débile... Castelfantasy, c'est mieux!" Répliqua le plus vieux.

Le plus jeune, contrarier, baissa les yeux sur son livre, décider à ignorer son frère et à, enfin, commencer la lecture de son livre sans se soucier des jérémiades de l'autre... Il finirait par se lasser...

Mais c'était sans compter sur le détermination de Kankuro.

Ce dernier le laissa tomber à genoux pour agripper la jambe de son petit frère en prenant un air désespéré.

-" Pitiiiiiééééééé!!! Viens jouer avec moi! Je te laisserai tranquille après... Je ferais toute tes corvées... Je te filerai ma collection de Pokémons... Pitié! Pitié! Pitié!" Brailla-t'il

Un Violent coup de livres le fit taire pendant 3 secondes avant qu'il ne recommence à supplier. Gaara ferma les yeux en soupirant, partager entre lassitude et agacement.

-" Très bien... Je vais jouer avec toi... Mais pas plus d'une demi heure..." Céda-t'il.

Le marionnettiste poussa un cris de joie et de triomphe, attrapa le bras du roux pour le faire se lever en même temps que lui et lui entoura les épaules de son propre bras en prenant un air inspirer.

-" Partons à la découverte d'un monde lointain et inconnu, mon frère... Allons explorer des contrée sauvage et mystérieuse où le danger nous guette à chaque pas... Alors accomplir nos quêtes et nos devoir d'aventurier pour la sauve garde du bien et de l'amour... Partons, ô mon fidèle compagnons de bataille..." s'exclamât le brun.

-" ..." Fut la seul réponse du roux à cette tirade.

Pourquoi Kankuro devenait-il aussi éloquent que dans ses délires sur les jeux vidéos? C'était un des grands secret de l'univers... Gaara regrettait déjà d'avoir accepter de jouer avec son frère alors que ce dernier l'entrainait vers la console.

...

Quand Temari rentra de son entrainement, 12 heure plus tarde, elle eut la désagréable surprise de découvrir que le dîner n'avait pas été préparer, que la vaisselle du petit déjeuner trainait toujours dans l'évier et que ses 2 frères jouaient encore à la console.

-" Dites moi que vous n'avez pas passé la journée qu'à jouer à la console avec ce jeux stupide..." Dit elle

Les deux garçon l'ignorèrent superbement.

-"Hé! Je vous parle là!" Dit la blonde.

-"Hé! Gaara, comment tu fait l'enchainement avec les boules de feu?" Demanda Kankuro.

-" 2 fois X, Y puis à nouveau X, Mais tu ne peux pas le faire, tu es un guerrier, tu n'as pas assez de mana..." Répondit Gaara.

-" Hé! Vous m'écoutez, oui ou merde!" Répliqua leur sœur en se plantant entre eux et la TV.

-" Fait gaffe aux frelons, leur dard est empoisonner..." Avertit le roux.

-" Temari, barre toi, on voit plus rien!" Dit le brun.

-" ..." Répondit la seule fille de leur fratrie.

Elle poussa un cri de rage et les planta là. Elle qui pensait pouvoir se reposer après une journée d'entrainement, c'était foutu! Elle s'engouffra dans la cuisine pour commencer la vaisselle, préparer le repas et mettre la tables.

-" Gaara! Kankuro! le diner est prêt!" Avertit-elle plusieurs minutes de préparation plus tard.

-" Oui! Oui! On arrive... On fini ça avant..." Répondit Kankuro.

10 minutes plus tard, les 2 frères n'étaient toujours à table Temari commençait sérieusement à impatienter.

-" KANKURO! GAARA! A TABLE!" S'écriât-elle énervée.

-"Oui... On sauve garde et on arrive... Encore 5 minute, ne suis pas si impatiente..." Répondit la marionnettiste.

Ha non! Il n'y avait pas de 5 minutes qui tenaient!

Exaspérée, la blonde se leva pour venir arracher les câbles de la console et de la TV de la prise de courant. L'écran devient alors tout noir sous les yeux tétanisés d'horreur de ses 2 frères. Un long silence suivit le désastre, annonciateur d'une futur catastrophe.

-"NOOOOOooooonnnnn!!!!!" S'écria Kankuro au comble du désespoir à genoux à terre.

Il réalisa soudain ce qu'il venait de se passé et se tourna lentement, très lentement, trop lentement vers sa sœur, une aura meurtrière autour de lui, une lueur démente dans le regard.

-"Temari..." souffla-t'il d'un voix lourde de menace.

-" Allons, Kankuro... Ce... Ce n'est qu'un jeu..." Dit la blonde en reculant d'un pas, levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

-" 12 heure... Tu nous a bousiller 12 heure de jeux... " Répondit le brun d'un voix bien trop calme.

-" Ce n'est qu'un jeux... Tu... Tu ne vas pas t'énerver pour si peu, non?" Fit sa sœur en reculant encore.

-" JE VAIS TE TUER!!!" Hurla la marionnettiste alors que ses pantins apparaissaient autour de lui d'un air menaçant.

-" AU SECROURS!" S'écria la fille au éventail en détallant pour se sauver

Gaara regarda son frère se lancer à la poursuite de sa sœur avant d'hausser les épaules et de se lever tranquillement. Il alla jusqu'à la cuisine, prendre une boite de cookies et s'installa à le fenêtre pour regarder dehors avec indifférence.

Encore une journée de repos perdue...

Enfin bon... Ce n'était qu'un jeux après tout...

Allez... Juste le temps de terminer la boite...

Puis, il irait séparer ses deux ainés qui était surement entrain d'essayer de s'entre-tuer...

* * *

Kankuro: C'est pas juste! Pourquoi Gaara, il s'énerve pas?

Auteur: Parce que Gaara est le plus calme de vous trois... u_u

Gaara: ... =_="

Temari: Hé! Pourquoi je dois aller à l'entrainement et pas mes frères?

Auteur: Parce que... C'est moi l'auteur c'est moi qui décide! è.é

Kankuro et Temari: Hé! mais c'est pas juste! O_O

Auteur: Je m'en fouts!

Kankuro: On va faire la révolution! è.é

Temari: Ouai! Vive la liberté! Viens avec nous Gaara! è.é

Gaara assis à coter de l'auteur entrain de manger des cookies avec: ... ^_^

Kankuro: Sale traitre...

Temari: faux frère...

Auteur, mort de rire: chers lecteurs, laissez moi un petit review avant de partir ce serait très gentil...


	4. Chapter 4: fête foraine

Chapitre 4: Fête foraine

Tout était calme dans l'appartement. Kankuro jouait tranquillement à Castelfantasy X, espérant rattraper les 12 heures de jeux que sa "charmante" sœur lui avait bousiller. Temari, elle, assise à la table du salon, répondait à la dernière lettre enflammée de passion de son amoureux de Konoha. Qui aurait cru que ce fainéant de Shikamaru, sous ses airs de macho blasé, cachait un grand poète romantique. Pas elle c'est sur, mais ça l'avait agréablement surprise.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas sur une tornade rousse ô combien familière.

-"KANKURO! TEMARI!" S'écria Gaara.

Ses deux ainés levèrent les yeux vers lui, se demandant qu'est ce qu'ils avaient encore fait pour que son frère leur gueule après. En fait, il n'était pas très sur de vouloir le savoir. Il faut dire que le petit dernier de leur fratrie était dans le genre solution radical quand quelque chose le contrariait.

-" Elle est là! Elle est arrivé!!!!" S'extasia le cadet.

-" Quoi? La nouvelle consoles?" Demanda le marionnettiste

-" Mais non... J'en ai rien à faire moi de ta consoles..." Soupira le rouquin.

-" Mais heu..." Fit le brun.

-" De quoi tu parle alors, Gaara?" Demanda leur sœur.

-" Bin... De la fête foraine, bien sur..." Répondit le plus jeune, comme si c'était une évidence.

-" Évidemment..." Firent les 2 plus vieux.

-" On y va? On y va? Dites! Dites! Dites! On y va?" Demanda le jeune kazekage en sautillant presque sur place comme un gamin de 5 ans

-" ..." fut la réponse des 2 autres.

Ils n'étaient pas habituer à voir leur petit frère aussi sur exciter, ça ressemblait plus à l'autre blond de Konoha, le réceptacle de Kyubi. Ils échangèrent un regard, en souriant légèrement sous l'air suppliant du petit dernier de la famille, avant de soupirer en se levant.

-" Très bien... On y va... Mais pas plus d'une heure et c'est bien parce que c'est toi... Parce que après je dois répondre à Shikamaru..." Dit Temari.

-" Et moi, je dois rattraper le temps qu'on a perdu à cause de Temari sur Castelfantasy..." Ajouta Kankuro.

-" Vous n'aviez qu'à venir manger quand je vous ai appelé la première fois!" Rétorqua la blonde.

-" Tu aurais pu attendre 5 minutes!" Riposta le brun.

-" Ça faisait 1/4 d'heure que j'attendais!" Rappela la fille.

-" Paix et amour sur les âmes de bonnes volontés..." Lâcha Le roux sentant le futur dispute fraternel entre ses deux ainés.

-" ..." Firent les deux autres en tournant des yeux interloquer vers lui.

-" Bon quoi?" Fit le plus jeune.

-" Mais où es-tu aller chercher un phrase aussi pourrie?" Demanda le marionnettiste.

-" Dans un livres... Je crois que les titres ça devait être "La Bible"... Pourquoi?" Demanda le kazekage.

-" Pour pas que je le lise." Répondit le plus vieux.

-" Ha bon? tu sais lire?" Fit sournoisement sa sœur.

Kankuro tourne les yeux vers elle et lui tira la langue, vexer.

-" Bon, On y va?" Insista le rouquin impatient.

-" Oui... Oui... On y va..." Soupira le brun.

Le sourire rayonnant que leur accorda leur cadet illumina leur visage. Gaara ne leur avait plus sourit aussi depuis de nombreuse année, depuis qu'il était enfant en fait. Il avait pourtant un beau sourire qui pouvait être aussi rayonnant que celui de l'Uzumaki quand il le voulait. Il vint prendre joyeusement le bras de ses 2 ainés pour les entrainer avec lui dans la rue vers la fête foraine et la foule des badeaux qui se pressait entre les manège. On aurait dit que toute la population de Suna c'était donné rendez vous là, tellement il y avait du monde.

-" Bon... Et maintenant qu'on est là... On fait quoi?" Demanda le marionnettiste.

-" Les Montagnes russes! Non! Non! La maison hantée!!! Non! Encore mieux! Les auto-tamponneuse!" S'emporta le roux aussi exciter qu'un gosse.

-" Calme toi, Gaara, On a tout notre temps pour faire toutes les attractions..." Soupira Temari.

-" J'avais oublier que Gaara aimait temps que ça les fêtes foraine..." Avoua Kankuro.

-" Presque autant que tu peux aimer les jeux vidéos..." Approuva la bonde.

-" Bon... Bin moi, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai faim... Je vais me prendre un Hot-dog..." Informa le brun.

-" KANKURO!" S'écria sa sœur.

-" Quoi? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore?" Demanda le marionnettiste.

-" Pas de Hot-dog! C'est pas bon! A quoi ça serre que je fasse un menu équilibrer pour la semaine si tu mange des saloperies qui te vaudront un crise cardiaque à seulement 30 ans!" Le sermonna la jeune fille.

-" Mais moi, j'aime bien ses saloperies comme tu dis..." Soupira le plus vieux de ses deux frères.

-" C'est pas bon pour ton équilibre alimentaire!" Répliqua la seule fille de la fratrie.

-" Parce que tu crois que ta cuisine vaut mieux peut être..." Marmonna l'autre.

-" Répète un peu si tu l'ose!" Défia Temari avec un regard menaçant, une main sur son éventail géant.

-" Non... Non... Rien... Ça va... Pas de problème, frangine..." Répondit Kankuro en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

-" Je peux avoir des Churros?" Demanda soudain Gaara.

-" GAARA!" s'écria la blonde.

-" Bin quoi? Il y a pas de cookies, ici... Alors, faut que je compense..." Répondit le roux.

-" ..." Fut la réponse des 2 ainés.

Un tour auto-tamponneuse, 3 aux montagnes-russes, un paquet de Churros et 3 Hot-dog plus tard, les frères sœur de Suna marchaient tranquillement parmi la foule, ce demandant quoi faire maintenant.

-" On fait quoi, maintenant?" Demanda le marionnettiste.

Il fahit percuter Gaara qui venant brusquement de s'arrêter, le regard fixer sur l'étalage des lots à gagner d'un stand de jeux de massacra. Le plus jeune semblait tétaniser. Intrigué, son frère passa plusieurs fois la main devant les yeux du cadet, n'obtenant aucune réaction.

-" Mince... Je crois qu'il a buggé... Temari... On a cassé notre petit frère..." Dit-il.

-" BAKA! Il y a vraiment des jours, où je me demande si tu as un cerveau des fois..." Répliqua la seule fille de la fratrie en poussant le plus vieux de ses 2 frères.

Elle tourna les yeux vers son cadet inquiète de son soudain regard fixe.

-" Gaara? Est ce que ça va?" Demanda-t'elle.

-" Pandy..." Répondu le plus jeune

-" Pandy? C'est quoi ça encore? ça se mange?" Demanda Kankuro.

-" PANDY!!!" S'écria Gaara en se précipitant vers le stand.

-"Hein???" firent ses deux ainés.

Il rejoignirent leur petit frère qui regardait en pleurnichant, les yeux plein d'envie et de petite étoiles, un panda en peluche posé au milieu des lots. C'était la copie conforme de Pandy le panda, le doudou préférer du rouquin quand il était petit et qui avait tragiquement disparu dans d'obscure circonstance.

-" Pandy..." Réclama le cadet en tendant la main vers la peluche, soudain retomber en enfance.

-" Je crois qu'on a un problème..." Dit Le marionnettiste.

-" Je crois en effet..." Reconnu Temari.

-" Il ne voudra surement pas partir sans son Pandy... " Jugea le brun.

-" Il y a des chances..." Approuva la blonde.

-" Bon... Bin... Il n'y a plus qu'un seul solution..." Soupira Kankuro en sortant son porte feuille.

Presque 1 heure plus tarde, le panda en pluche quittait l'étalage des lots à gagner pour atterrir entre les mains de l'ainé des garçon de la fratrie. Gaara se rua alors vers lui pour arracher son précieux Pandy des mains de son frère et frotter son nez dessus en poussant un soupire de soulagement et de bonheur.

-" Pandy..." Ronronna-t'il.

-" Pfffff... Il pourrait dire merci au moins, je me suis ruiné pour son Pandy..." Marmonna le marionnettiste vexé du manque de reconnaissance de son cadet.

-" Qu'est ce que tu veux, c'est ça "l'effet Pandy"..." Plaisanta Temari, morte de rire.

Un léger bruit d'explosion leurs fit lever les yeux vers le ciel juste à temps pour voir le début du feu d'artifice. Les deux ainé échangèrent un regard en souriant avant de se rapprocher de leur cadet, dont les yeux brillaient d'émerveillement, et le prirent dans leurs bras pour regarder ensemble le spectacle nocturne, heureux d'avoir passer la soirée ensemble, en famille.

* * *

Temari, des petites nétoiles dans les yeux: C'est trop chou...

Gaara en serrant son Pandy: Pandy...

Kankuro en se grattant le crâne: Il est arriver quoi à l'ancien Pandy?

Temari: Père l'a mit en charpie, je crois...

Auteur, choquée: sérieux?

Kankuro en hochant la tête positivement: Parce que Gaara l'emmenait partout, son Pandy.

Temari: C'est logique, c'est son doudou préférer...

Auteur en serrant Gaara: Mon pauvre Gaara-kun...

Kankuro: Pourquoi j'ai pas droit à un callin moi aussi?

Auteur en frappant Kankuro: Parce que!

Temari: Bon... Bin... C'était sympa, donc laisser un petit review pour le prochain chapitre, je suis sur qu'elle sera contente.


	5. Chapter 5: le petit ami

Chapitre 5: le petit ami

Shikamaru se gratta la joue en riant nerveusement, ce demandant pour la 15ème fois qu'est ce qu'il faisait là. Il avait beau faire, rien ne détendait l'atmosphère qui était soudain devenue très tendue depuis que Temari avait quitter la pièce pour aller chercher du thé. Les deux frères de la jeune fille aux éventail ne le lâchaient pas des yeux. Un regard plus tôt sombre et glacer qui aurait surement fuir bien des shinobi au courage exemplaire... C'était à peine si le jeune Nara osait les regarder, de peur de déclencher un violente réaction chez les deux frères qui réduirait sa vie de plusieurs précieuses années.

Vive l'ambiance...

Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de venir? Pourquoi était-il aller à Suna?

Il se le demandait bien maintenant

Gaara avait les jambes et les bras croisés, les sourcilles légèrement froncer, une expression neutre. Impossible de savoir ce que le rouquin pensait derrière cette indifférence de façade qui ne disait rien de bon au manipulateur d'ombres. L'attitude de Kankuro était plus directe. Accoudé, sur le bord du fauteuil qu'il occupait avec son petit frère, le marionnettiste cachait à peine son hostilité en vers l'intrus qui osait s'inviter dans sa fratrie.

en clair, que du bonheur...

Il le savait...

Il aurait du rester à Konoha...

Mais non... il avait absolument voulu aller à Suna voir sa petit amie...

Il aurait du choisir un fille qui n'avait pas de frère... Ou alors avec des frères un peu moins effrayant... Comme Ino ou Sakura... Quoi que avec leur caractère de merde, ça n'aurait pas marcher... Il y avait bien Hinata, mais Neji veillait sur sa cousine comme un tigre et il n'était franchement pas mieux que les deux frères de Suna... Mais bon... Il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de Temari... l'amour n'avait vraiment aucune logique...

Galère...

Mais dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré cette fois...

Il aurait voulu être ailleurs ou s'enfermer dans un coin où personne ne pourrait le trouver...

Si aux moins, les frères de sa tendre et douce blonde avaient été des types sympa et compréhensif, ça aurait été...Mais ce n'était comme si ils étaient des anges... A vrai dire, ils s'apparentaient plus à des démons psychopathe un peu trop possessif dès qu'il s'agissait de leur précieuse sœur.

Shikamaru déglutit péniblement en imaginant les supplice que deux autres pourrait lui faire subir si il venait à faire pleurer leur frangine.

-" Bon... Bin... Comment est ce que vous allé les gars?" Osa-t'il demander,prenant son courage à 2 mains pour engager la conversation.

Il senti l'aura hostile du plus vieux devenir encore plus froide et menaçante alors que ses yeux devenant un peu plus noir et glacés. Le plus jeune ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, pareil à une statue.

-" On est pas tes gars et tout allait très bien avant que tu n'arrive..." Lâcha Kankuro.

Super...

Vive l'ambiance...

Galère... Galère...

Temari! Reviens! Pitié.....

Semblant avoir entendu la prière muet de son petit ami, la blonde entra dans la pièce, tels un ange protecteur envoyé là par un dieu bienveillant. Shikamaru en aurait presque pleurer de joie, de reconnaissance et de soulagement. Les yeux des deux garçons de la fratrie de Suna se posèrent sur leur sœur alors qu'elle posait un plateau sur la table. Ils firent disparaitre toutes ondes hostiles et toutes trace de mécontentement pour éviter d'attirer les foudre de le frangine alors qu'elle tendait un tasse pleine d'un thé fumant à chaqu'un avant s'assoir à coter de son amoureux.

Ils burent plusieurs gorgées dans un silence gêné où régnait une certaine tension.

Qui serait le premier à oser parler?

-" On peut savoir ce qu'il fout ici?" Demanda soudain Kankuro en désignant le jeune Nara d'un signe de tête, cachant à peine son hostilité.

-" Si tu veux le savoir, pourquoi tu lui a pas demander directement? Il sait parler, tu sais... et puis d'ailleurs, c'est vrai, qu'est ce que tu fais la?" Demanda Temari en se tournant vers le garçon de Konoha.

-" Comment ça qu'est ce que je fais la? Mais... C'est toi qui m'a demander de venir à Suna..." Répondit le manipulateur d'ombre, surpris.

-"Moi? Je n'ai jamais fait ça! Je..." Commença à s'énerver la blonde.

Elle se tut soudain et posa un regard courroucé sur ses 2 frères.

-" Lequel de vous deux est responsable de ça?" gronda-t'elle en se levant, menaçant.

Le marionnettiste leva les mains en signe de paix et d'innocence, un air perplexe sur le visage.

-"Me regard pas comme ça, je suis au courant de rien..." Plaida-t'il

-"..." Fut la réponse de Gaara, pareil à lui même.

-"Gaara..." Fit sa grande sœur en se tournant vers lui.

L'air féroce et lourd de menace de sa grande sœur ne sembla pas effrayer le rouquin qui ne bougea même pas un cil.

-" Tu a intérêt à avoir une bonne explication, Gaara du désert!" Tonna la fille aux éventails en pointant un doigt accusateur sur son cadet.

-" Ce n'est pas poli de montrer du doigt, grand sœur..." Fit remarquer le jeune Kazekage en écartant la main de son ainée.

-" Tu préférais un grand coup d'éventail géant sur la tête peut être?" Demanda ironiquement la plus vielle.

-" Tu veux mourir dans un sarcophage de sable, peut être?" Rétorqua le cadet sur le même ton.

-" Ça... Calmez-vous... Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver..." Intervint Kankuro, essayant d'apaiser le futur conflit.

-" De quel droit tu te meller de mes histoires de couple!!!" S'écria Temari.

-" J'en avais marre de t'entendre nous rabattre les oreilles avec tes "Shika-kun-d'-amour" par si et te "Shika-chou" par là... " Répondit Gaara ne laissant passer aucune émotion.

-" ..." Fut la réponse de la blonde qui fixait son cadet d'un regard incrédule.

-" ..." Fut celle du roux qui défia sa sœur du regard.

L'éventail géant vint brutalement s'écraser sur le sable protecteur du plus jeune de la fratrie. Ils se défièrent du regard avant que la plus vielle des deux ne s'écarte en poussant un cris de rage.

-" RHAAAAAaaaaaaa..... TU M'ENNERVES! TU VA ME FAIRE DEVENIR FOLLE!" Répliqua t'elle.

-" Ce n'est pas ce que sont sensé faire les petits frères?" Demanda alors Shikamaru.

La fratrie de Suna posa alors ses 3 paires d'yeux sur lui alors qu'un lourd silence tombait sur la pièce.

Un bourdon passa, puis 3 abeilles tueuse et enfin toute la ruche aussi furieuses et déchainées d'un femme un jour de solde.

-" BAKA!" Rugit la Temari, en écrasant son éventail géant sur le crâne du malheureux Nara qui avait eu la mauvais idée d'ouvrir la bouche au mauvais moments.

-" Aïeu..." Gémit le garçon de Konoha.

-" Qui t'a dit de tenir avec eux! C'est avec moi que tu sort! Tu dois me soutenir en toute circonstance!" s'emporta la blonde.

-"Mais Pupuce..." Voulu plaider le manipulateur d'ombre.

-" Tais toi! Je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit quand je parle!!!" Ordonna sa petit amie en écrasant à nouveau son éventail sur le crâne du shinobi du village de la feuille.

-"Aïeu... Oui, Pupuce... Bien, Pupuce..." Répondit la pauvres garçon maltraiter.

Femme galère...

Oui, c'est ça... Le problème c'est qu'il ne savait plus ce passer d'elle...

Gaara et Kankuro lui adressèrent un regard compatissant, comprenant sa douleur et son problème. Ils étaient les frères de Temari et ils l'aimaient, leur sœur, malgré son coter tyrannique. Ils poussèrent un soupire.

-" Finalement, Shikamaru, c'est quelqu'un de bien..." Dit Le brun.

-" Hnnn..." Approuva son cadet avec un signe de tête.

-" En fait... Il a plus tôt du mérite pour supporter Temari..." Jugea le marionnettiste.

-" Tu crois qu'elle lui a déjà fait goutté sa cuisine?" Demanda le jeune Kazekage.

Les 2 frères échangèrent un regard avant d'ocher la tête négativement.

-" Naaaannnn..." jugèrent-ils d'un même voix.

Au final, Shikamaru fut accepter par se beaux frère... Quelqu'un capable de supporte le caractère impossible et la cuisine hautement toxique de leur sœur avec le sourire ne pouvait être que quelqu'un de bien.

* * *

Kankuro: Tiens, cette fois c'est moi qui essaye de calmer Gaara et Temari.

Shikamaru: C'est moi qui m'en ramasse plein la face... Et pour pas rien en plus...

Temari: J'ai l'air d'un tyran...

Auteur: Mais non, tu es juste dominatrice...

Gaara: ...

Shikamaru: Tu aurais pu me laisser en dehors de tout ça.

Auteur: Ça aurait été trop facile pour toi, si non...

Shikamaru: Galère...

Kankuro; Bon... Bin... Laisser un review à l'auteur, comme ça, elle sera motivée pour son prochain chapitre...


	6. Chapter 6: happy birthday

Chapitre 6: Happy birthday

Gaara était tranquillement assis à son bureau à remplir les dossiers que lui imposait sa charge de Kazekage. Concentrer sur son travail, il ne voyait pas le temps qu'il passait, préfèrent se plonger dans son travail que de rêvasser comme une certaine Hokage de sa connaissance. Temari entra doucement d'un pas tranquille et s'approcha d'un pas doux et prévoyant qui inquiéta légèrement son frère.

-" Gaara... Tu sais quel jours on est?" Demanda-t'elle tout miel et tout sourire.

Mauvais signe, ça...

Voyons voir... En quoi ce jour était spécial?

Le roux passa en revue toutes les dates qui était importante pour sa sœur, mais aucune ne correspondait à ce jour.

-" On est le 19 janvier, il me semble..." Répondit-il

-" Ça ne te dit rien?" Fit la blonde en se penchant au dessus du bureau.

-" Ça devrait?" S'inquiéta le jeune kazekage, craignant d'avoir louper un date.

-" Non... Rien..." Dit la jeune fille aux éventails en s'écartant pour déambuler dans la pièce.

Perplexe son cadet la suivit des yeux pendant un court moment puis replongea dans son travail jusqu'à ce que son ainée viennent s'appuyer contre son bureau en fredonnant.

-"Qu'est ce que tu veux?" Demanda-t'il

-" Moi? Rien, voyons..." Fit la blonde en prenant un air innocent.

-" C'est ça, on y croit..." Répondit le rouquin, pas du tout convaincu.

-"Rhalala... Si on ne peut même plus venir tenir compagnie à son petit frère maintenant, c'est plus drôle..." Répliqua l'ainée en faisant mine de bouder.

-"..." Fut la seul réponse du cadet.

Gaara ne lui prêta plus attention, baissant à nouveau les yeux sur ses dossiers, après tout, il avait du travail. Hélas, sa tranquillité ne dura pas longtemps, parce que soudain un tissus se posa sur ses yeux, le plongeant dans le noir.

-" Qu'est ce que..." Voulu-t'il protester.

-" Reste tranquille... Ceci est un enlèvement... Je te kidnappe pour le reste de la journée..." fit la voix de sa sœur à son oreille.

-" Temari! A quoi tu joue encore!" Répliqua Gaara

-" Surprise! Surprise! Tu verras bien..." Susurra Temari en lui tirant le bras pour le faire se lever.

-" J'ai pas le temps de jouer, j'ai du travail!" Rappela le roux.

-" Tais-toi et marche!" Rétorqua la blonde

-" ..." Fut la réponse de son frère.

-" GAARA!" S'emporta l'ainée.

-" C'est bon... C'est bon... Tu m' en menne où au fait?" fit le cadet.

-" Tu verras quand on y sera." répondit la fille aux éventail.

-" Super instructive comme réponse..." Soupira le jeune Kazekage.

-" Tu peux parler..." Répliqua sa sœur.

Temari le tira dehors, l'entrainant dans les rue de Suna, sous le regards surpris et intrigué des passant qui se demandait bien qu'est ce qui leur passait encore par la tête au trio fraternel de leur village. Gaara, ne voyant rien à cause de ses yeux bander, se laissait guider jusqu'à ce que...

BLANG...

-" Aïeu..." fit le roux.

Il ne s'étende de tout son long à cause d'un pierre qu'il n'avait pas pu voir à cause du bandeau devant ses yeux.

-" Tu es vraiment un empoter des fois..." Soupira sa sœur.

-" Tu as un de ses culots toi! Je te signales que ce ne serait pas arriver si tu ne m'avais pas bander les yeux!" Répliqua le jeune Kazekage

-" Oui, c'est vrai... J'avais pas penser à ça..." Reconnu la blonde.

-" Vraiment? J'te jure, des fois, ça m'étonne pas que tu sois blonde..." Marmonna le rouquin en se relevant

-" Ça veut dire quoi ça?!!" Rétorqua son ainée sur un ton menaçant.

-" Rien... Rien..." Répondit le plus jeune.

La fille aux éventails lui attrapa à nouveau le bras pour l'entrainer à nouveau avec elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre un porte, le pousse un l'intérieur avant d'entrer et de fermer la porte derrière elle.

-" C'est bon, tu peux enlever ton bandeau..." Dit elle.

Ce qu'il fit sans attendre, bien que cela ne changeait rien vu que la pièce était plongée dans le noir.

-" C'est quoi ça encore, Temari?" Soupira-t'il

-" Attends, je cherche l'interrupteur." L'informa l'interpellée.

La lumière éclaire alors soudain et brutalement la pièce et...

-" SURPRISE!" S'écria l'assemblé réunie devant lui.

Sous le coup de la surprise, il recula d'un pas en écarquillant les yeux, incapable de parler. Il regarda alors tout les gens présents. Ses ami de Konoha... Neji et sa timide cousine Hinata, la téméraire Tenten, l'exubérant Lee, Kiba et son chien Akamaru, le discret Shino, les jolies Sakura et Ino, Shikamaru bien sur, Choji, Kakashi, Gaï, Kurenaï... Tout ses amis de Konoha... Naruto s'avançait même vers lui, un étincelant sourire au visage.

-"Joyeux anniversaire, Gaara" Dit le réceptacle de Kyubi.

Son...

Son anniversaire...

Il avait cru que...

Sur le coup de l'émotion, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage en temps normal inexpressif. La joie et la reconnaissance lui submergeait le cœur plus que ce qu'il voulait le laisser paraitre.

Il avait cru qu'ils avaient oublié...

Mais non...

-" Hè! Petit frère... Faut pas pleurer comme ça... Ça ne se fait pas d'être triste à son anniversaire." Plaisanta Kankuro en lui serrant les épaules avec affection.

-" Baka! C'est des larmes de joie..." Fit le roux en essuyant ses joues.

-" Ça lui a fait un choc, on dirait..." Jugea Kiba en souriant.

-" C'est sur!" Approuva Ino.

-" C'est la fougue de la jeunesse qui émouvoir tout le monde!!!" S'emporta Lee.

-" Bien dit Lee!" Approuva Gaï avec enthousiasme.

-" On a apporter de cadeau!" Informa Sakura en brandissant un paquet au dessus de sa tête.

-" Il y a même un gâteau!" Précisa Choji.

-" Je te rassure, petit frère, c'est Ino-chan qui l'a fait..." Souffla Kankuro à l'oreille de son cadet avant de s'éloigner.

Tout ce monde...

Toute ses voix qui parlaient en même temps... Tant de joie de vivre et d'être ensemble... Tant de personnes là pour lui... Tant de visage souriant... Gaara en avait la tête qui tourne, jusqu'à ce que deux mains lui attrapent le bras et le fasse s'assoir sur une chaise. Il leva les yeux, rencontrant ceux azur de celui à qui il tenait le plus... Naruto.

-" Ça donne le vertige pas vrai..." Dit il en souriant.

Le roux ne put qu'approuver d'un signe de tête positif et regarda tout ses gens assembler pour lui.

-" Je... Je ne suis pas habituer..." Avoua-t'il.

Un cadeau atterrit soudain sur ses genoux. Surpris le jeune Kazekage leva les yeux vers Ino qui lui souriait joyeusement Shikamaru, Choji et Kakashi derrière elle.

-" C'est de la part de notre équipe!" Dit elle tout sourire.

-" ..." Fut la réponse de Gaara qui ne savait pas quoi dire.

-" Allez, ouvre le." Le pressa Lee.

Le rouquin l'ouvrit lentement, découvrant un jeux de shôgi. Surement une idée de Shikamaru... Il sourit légèrement alors que Tenten s'avançait avec un autre paquet entre les mains, suivie par Gaï, Neji et Lee.

-" Je te préviens tout de suite... Neji et moi, on a rien avoir avec ce cadeau, c'est Lee et Gaï-senseï qui ont choisi..." Dit elle

Gaara haussa les sourcilles, redoutant le pire, et découvrit l'affreuse combinaison verte que portait habituellement les deux adeptes de la coupe au bol.

-"..." Fit le jeune Kazekage d'un air apitoyer qui fit rire tout le monde.

-" Si ça peu te consoler, j'ai eu la même aussi..." Lui dit Neji.

Ce fut ensuite au tout d'Hinata de s'avancer en rougissant tremblant légèrement, les yeux baisser, suivie par ses coéquipiers. Elle lui tendit le cadeau sans même lever les yeux où dire un mots, rouge comme un pivoine. Dès que le rouquin eut le paquet entre les mains, son contenu remua furieusement. Il leva un regard interrogatif sur les membres de l'équipe Kurenaï.

-"Ouvre le... Ça ne va pas te sauter à la gorge... Enfin... sauf si tu le laisse trop longtemps dans cette boite ou que tu oublie de lui donner à manger... Parce que là, je ne garantis rien..." Dit Kiba souriant en se grattant le crâne.

Gaara ouvrit alors la boite découvrant un adorable chiot tout gris qui essaya de lui lécher le menton en battant joyeusement de la queue, visiblement content de voir son nouveau maitre.

-" Il... Il s'appelle Chomio..." Informa timidement Hinata d'une voix tremblante.

-" C'est Hinata qui à trouver son nom..." Précisa Shino

Gaara grattouilla le crâne du petit chien en souriant légèrement alors que Sakura s'avançait avec Saï.

-" Ça c'est de la part de l'équipe 7, même si Naruto a préféré te faire un cadeau à part." Dit la rose en souriant.

Une trousse de premier soin personnalisée.

-" J'ai préparer les remède moi même!" Annonça fièrement la disciple de Tsunade.

Naruto passa alors devant elle et tendit un paquet à son ami en souriant joyeusement.

-"J'espère que ça te plaira, j'y ai mis tout mon cœur!" Dit-il

Gaara sourit à cette nouvelle et pris le cadeau pour l'ouvrir, découvrant un album personnaliser sur lequel était marquer en grand " My friends". Intrigué, il l'ouvrit découvrant toutes des photos souvenir de moment heureux avec ses amis, accompagner de petits mots amicales, de dessins et de collages. Il le referma, un vrai sourire sur le visage et le serra contre son cœur.

-" Merci..." Souffla-t'il

-" Alors? Elle est belle notre surprise quand même! Ça te fait plaisir, avoue!" Fit Temari, fière d'avoir fait naitre un sourire sur le visage de son cadet.

-"Oui..." Répondit le plus jeune.

-"Bon... Bin... C'est pas tout ça... Mais... Quand est ce qu'on mange le gâteau?" Demanda Choji

Tout le monde éclata de rire et le roux les regarda tous... Ses amis... Un peu comme sa famille eux aussi... Et pour rien au monde, il aurait échangé ça... Pour rien au monde...

* * *

Auteur: Joyeux Anniversaire Gaara!

Gaara: ...

Temari: Tu retarde...

Kankuro: C'est l'intention qui compte.

Naruto: Cool! Je suis apparu!

Shikamaru: Et dans ce chapitre, Temari ne martyrise personne

Temari en levant le poing, menaçante: Je peut commencer maintenant, si tu insiste.

Shikamaru en se protégeant: non! non! Pupuce... J'ai rien dit...

Kankuro: Pauvre vieux va...

Gaara, en regardant Temari tabasser Kankuro: ...

Auteur: Un petit review pour me motiver pour le prochain chapitre?


	7. Chapter 7: jeux de société

Chapitre 7: Jeux de société

Les jeux de société sont une activité ludique et amusante qui peut resserrer les liens entres les membres d'une famille ou des amis qui partagerons ainsi un agréablement moment de détende et d'amusement.

C'est ce que pensait Temari

Oui... Même si elle n'avait jamais une famille tout à fait normal.

Sa mère était morte en maudissant l'enfant qu'elle venait de mettre au monde... Son père, en plus d'être un Kazekage cruel et froid, s'était toujours montrer distant avec ses enfants... Le plus vieux de ses frères était un débile accroc à la mal-bouffe et aux jeux vidéos... Et son cadet, son préférer en passant, avait été le porteur d'un démon, souvent victime de tendance psychopathe...

Un famille de barge, quoi...

Et après, on s'étonnait qu'elle était agressive! Mais il y avait de quoi! Comment aurait-elle pu survivre avec ces cinglés, si non? Et plus, s'était sans doute elle la plus normal de la famille... Il fallait donc que les deux dernier membres de sa famille lui obéisse, puisque leur deux parents, que leurs âmes aient brulées en enfer, étaient mort...

Et ce soir, elle avait décider que ce serait une soirée jeux de société.

Maintenant, le plus dur, c'était de décoller Kankuro de sa console de jeux préféré.

-" Allez! Lâche cette manette et viens jouer avec nous, ce sera surement plus intelligent que ce bête jeux." Dit elle en se plantant entre son frère et la TV, lui bouchant ainsi la vue.

-" Mais heu... Laisse moi... C'est le boss de fin de niveau! Il ne lui reste plus que 53 HP, et je l'ai vaincu..." Protesta le marionnettiste.

-" Je m'en moque!" Rétorqua sa sœur.

-" Mais heu..." Gémit le brun.

-" Ne m'oblige pas à te frapper! A moins que tu veuille que je débranche ta console comme l'autre fois?" Menaça la blonde.

Son frère poussa un soupire résigner et mit pause en marmonnant quelque chose incompréhensible à propos de sœur trop barbante. Il posa sa manette en se levant pour suivre suivre sa frangine dans la cuisine. Shikamaru fumait paresseusement, contemplant la fumée de sa cigarette qui s'élevait doucement vers le plafond. Encore une sale manie qu'il avait pris de son senseï, Azuma. Gaara , lui, s'occupait de Chomio, le chiot qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire 2 jours plus tôt.

-" On ne fume pas à l'intérieur!" Tempêta Temari en attrapant la cigarette de son petit ami pour la jeter dans l'évier.

-" Hé! C'était ma dernière cigarette!" Protesta le garçon de Konoha.

-" Bin, dans ce cas, arrête de fumer." Dit la jeune fille.

Son amoureux lui jeta un regard ennuyer, mais n'ajouta rien alors qu'elle s'installait entre lui et Kankuro

-" Bon, on joue a quoi?" Demanda la fille aux éventails.

-" Shôgi?" Proposa la manipulateur d'ombres.

-" Non, Kankuro est trop nul..." Soupira sa petit copine

-" Hé!" Fit le marionnettiste, vexé.

-" Et puis, le shôgi, ça se joue à 2 et on est 4..." Rappela la blonde.

-" J'ai 4 manettes! On pourrait jouer à Castelfantasy en multi-joueurs!" Proposa son frère.

L'éventail géant fit soudain son apparition dans les mains de Temari avant de s'écraser brutalement sur la tête du brun.

-" Encore un proposition de ce genre et je te fait bouffer ton bulletin de naissance..." Avertit-elle.

-" Aïeu... Bobo..." Gémit Kankuro sous le regard compatissant de son futur beau-frère.

-" On Pourrait jouer au carte!" Proposa le jeune fille aux éventails.

-" Ho non..." Soupira son frère.

-" On pourrait faire un trivial poursuite?" Proposa Le jeune Nara.

-" Bien sur, toi, tu choisit le jeux où il faut réfléchir et où tu es sur de gagner." Soupira sa petite amie.

-" Je n'en peux rien si je ne suis pas blonde, moi..." Lâcha le shinobi de Konoha.

L'éventail géant fit son violent retour en s'écrasant sauvagement sur le crâne du petit copain rebelle.

-" Aïeu..." Gémit Shikamaru en se frottant la tête.

-" Remarque, il a pas tort, frangine..." Dit Kankuro, soutenant aussi son futur beau frère.

L'éventail géant s'écrasa une nouvelle fois sur le crâne du marionnettiste.

-"Puisqu'aucun de vous deux ne fait preuve de bonne volonté, il ne me reste plus qu'a demande à Gaara! Gaara, à quoi tu veux jouer?" Dit la propriétaire de l'instrument de torture.

Tenant, les pattes avant de son chiot qui remuait joyeusement la queue, le roux ne lui prêta aucune attention, trop occuper avec l'animal qu'il apprenait à connaitre, enfermer dans son monde.

-"Heu... Gaara?" Appela Temari.

Pas de réponse.

-" Gaara, je te parle là..." Insista la blonde, sentant l'impatience mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Mais le jeune Kazekage continuait pourtant à l'ignorer.

-" GAARA DU DESERT! QUAND JE TE CAUSE, TU ES PRIE D'ECOUTER ET DE REPONDRE! ALORS LAISSE CE CLEBARD DEBILLE TRANQUILLE!" Hurla l'ainée, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Terroriser, Chomio partit se réfugier sous un meuble de la pièce voisine, la queue entre les pattes, les oreilles baissée, en gémissant. Gaara lui tourna un regard écarquiller de surprise sur sa sœur, redescendant dans le monde actuel.

-" Tu disait?" Fit-il.

-" Ta réponse..." Répliqua la fille à l'éventail.

-" C'était quoi la question encore?" Demanda le cadet.

Sa sœur se frappa le front d'un air désespéré sous les rire de Kankuro et de Shikamaru, ce qui leur valu un nouveau coup d'éventail.

Mais qu'avait-elle fait aux dieux pour avoir des frères pareil?

-" Je te demandais à quels jeux tu voulais jouer..." Rappela-t'elle avec lassitude.

-" Qui t'a dit que je voulais jouer?" Demanda Le jeune Kazekage en croisant les bras.

-" Gaara..." Soupira la blonde.

-" Je préfèrerais l'occuper de Chomio..." Dit le cadet.

-" Gaara... S'il te plait... " Supplia sa sœur.

-" Pourquoi, lui, il n'a pas droit aux coup d'éventail?" Demanda Kankuro

-" Sans doute à cause de son sable protecteur..." Jugea Shikamaru en haussant les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

-" Allez, Gaara, si tu joue avec nous, je fait tes corvée pendant un mois." Insista Temari.

-" J'ai une meilleur idée! Celui qui perd la partie devient "l'esclave" de celui qui gagne pendant un mois! " Proposa le marionnettiste.

-" Ça ne va pas la tête!" S'écrièrent le manipulateur d'ombre et sa petite amie en même temps

-" Moi, ça me va..." Jugea Gaara.

-" Bon... Bin... Avec tout ça, on ne sais toujours pas à quoi on joue." Fit remarquer la blonde énervée.

-" ..." Fut la réponse du roux.

-" Au Trivial poursuite!" Dit le jeune Nara.

-" Au Uno" Fit Kankuro.

-" Je veux jouer au Monopoly... " Avoua le plus jeune

-"Bin va pour le Monopoly alors..." Dit Temari en se levant.

-" Hé! Et notre avis alors!" S'insurgea le manipulateur d'ombres.

-" C'est pas juste! Pourquoi c'est toujours Gaara qui choisi?" Protesta le marionnettiste.

-" Vous êtes Kazekage? Non... alors fermer là!" répondit la jeune fille à l'éventail.

Elle partit chercher la boite du jeux alors que le plus vieux de ses deux frères jetait un regard noir au plus jeune.

-" Sale chouchou... Collabo!" Marmonna-t'il

-" ..." Fut la seul réponse du cadet qui arqua légèrement les sourcilles, les bras toujours croisé.

Le plateau de jeux fut vite installer sur la table dans un silence presque religieux.

-" Je prend la voiture de course!" S'écria le marionnettiste.

-" Moi, j'opte pour le chapeau..." Dit Shikamaru.

-" Moi, je vais prendre..." Commença la blonde.

-" Tu devrait prendre le dès à coudre..." Plaisanta son frère.

-" Ou le fer à repasser..." Rajouta le manipulateur d'ombres.

Il éclatèrent de rire en se frappant dans la main sans remarquer l'aura dangereuse qui entourait la jeune fille. L'éventail vient déposer une série de coup plus ou moins violent sur leur crâne sous le regard apitoyer de Gaara.

-" Je prend le chien..." Informa alors le roux.

-" Ho non... Il ne reste plus que le dès à coudre et le fer à repasser..." Gémit Temari

-" Comme quoi, on n'échappe pas à son destin, frangine..." Ricana Kankuro.

-" MAIS TU VA LA FERMER!!!" Rugit la blonde en le tabassant à coup de pied.

-" Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" Demanda une voix à la fenêtre.

Shikamaru et Gaara tournèrent les yeux vers Naruto accoudé à la fenêtre.

-" Tiens, tu n'es pas encore parti, toi?" S'étonna le jeune Nara.

-" Bin, nan... Sakura veut profiter du marcher qui à leur dans deux jours pour acheter des produits typiques de Suna." Répondit l'Uzumaki

Le manipulateur d'ombre capta le sourire du jeune kazekage à cette nouvelle et sourit doucement.

-" Tu veux jouer avec nous au Monopoly?" Demanda le roux.

-" Cool! J'adore le Monopoly! Je prend le dès à coudre!" s'exclama l'Uzumaki en entrant dans la pièce.

-" Pourquoi le dés à coudre?" S'étonna Shikamaru.

-" Parce que ça porte bonheur..." Répondit bêtement le renardeau.

-" Baka! C'est le fer à cheval ou le trèfle à 4 feuilles qui porte chance!" Répliqua le jeune Nara.

-" Oui, je sais ça, mais il n'y en a pas dans le jeux..." Rappela le réceptacle de Kyubi.

-" ..." fut la réponse du manipulateur d'ombres

-" Il n'a pas tord..." Fit remarque Gaara en faisant un place à son ami à coter de lui

Shikamaru poussa un soupire et se tourna vers Temari qui continuait à battre Kankuro à coup de pied.

-" Temari, Naruto joue avec nous..." Avertit-il

-" Quoi! Or de questions! Il ne fait pas partie de la famille!" s'exclama la blonde en arrêtant de martyriser le plus vieux de ses frères.

-" Parce que Shikamaru en fait partie peut être?" Demanda ironiquement le roux.

-" C'est pas la même chose! Shika-chounet est mon petit ami!" Répliqua sa sœur.

-" Et Naruto est mon meilleur ami!" Riposta le cadet.

-" Shika-chounet?" Fit Naruto en interrogeant Shikamaru du regard, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

-" Naruto... Si tu répète ça à qui que ce soit, tu te réveillera mort de ton sommeil..." Siffla le manipulateur d'ombre entre ses dents, rouge comme une tomate.

-" Comme tu veux... Shika-chounet... " Ricana le renardeau.

Le jeune Nara fit mine de le frapper ce qui fait éclater de rire le porteur de Kyubi sous le sourire amuser de Gaara.

Quelque minutes plus tarde, la partie commençait. Ils avait deux sorte de tactique différente, ceux qui achetait des terrains dès qu'il tombait dessus et ceux qui attendait un peux plus tard. Après une heure de jeux, de fou rire et de claque perdue, Temari, totalement ruiné, fut déclarée perdante et relayée au rôle de banque.

-" Tu aurais pu me faire un prix... Je suis ta petite amie quand même..." Se lamenta-t'elle en regardant Shikamaru qui rangeait les dernier billet qu'il lui avait pris.

-" C'est la dur loi des affaires, Tema-chan..." Répondit ce dernier.

-" Je veux un hôtel!" Informa Naruto en tendant un billet et ses maisonnette verte.

La blonde poussa un soupire, prit le tout avant de lui rendre un maisonnette rouge pendant que Gaara jetait les dès, tombant pille sur la case où le renardeau venait de rajouter son hôtel.

-" Tu es chez moi!" s'exclama joyeusement l'Uzumaki

-" ..." Fit le roux.

-" Bon... Tu me dois..." Commença le porteur de Kyubi en cherchant la carte du terrain.

-" Je t'offre la collection de Pokémons de Kankuro si tu ne me fait pas payer..." Proposa le jeune Kazekage.

-" Hé!" Voulu protester le marionnettiste.

-" Tu me l'as donné pour que je joue avec toi à Castelfantasy, tu te rappels? Elle est donc à moi." Rappela le plus jeune.

-" Oui, c'est vrai..." Pleurnicha le brun.

-" Une collection de Pokémons? Je ne suis pas spécialement fan, mais ça peut ce revendre à un très bon prix..." Jugea le réceptacle du démon renard.

-" Je ne te savais pas si vénal, Naruto..." Plaisanta Shikamaru.

-" Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez tous sur moi..." Répondit Naruto d'un air parfaitement sérieux qui déstabilisa tout le monde excepter Gaara, qui affichait un léger sourire amuser.

Devant la tête ahurie des 3 autres, l'Uzumaki éclata de rire, déclenchant hilarité général.

Au final, ce fut le kazekage qui gagna la partie au grand désespoir de Temari qui aurait préférer que ce soit Shikamaru, qu'elle aurait pu amadouer. Heureusement pour elle, le renardeau proposa de prendre sa place avec l'accord du rouquin. Au final, ils s'étaient bien amusé et avait passé une très bonne soirée. Ce pendant, les 2 ainés de la fratrie de Suna avaient pu constater "l'effet Naruto" sur leur cadet qui semblait se lâcher un peu plus en présence dut renardeau et d'un commun accord, ils prirent un décision pour le bien du plus jeune d'entre eux.

Ils allaient inviter l'Uzumaki plus souvent à l'avenir.

* * *

Temari: J'ai perdu

Kankuro et Shikamaru: On est encore martyrisé! On va aller se plaindre au AFPAB!

Auteur: AFPAB??? Qu'est ça quo? O_O

Naruto: Association des Frères et de Petits Amis Battu, je suppose...

Auteur: Ho... =_="... D'accord...

Gaara: ...

Naruto se tournant vers Gaara: Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'elle essaye de nous caser ensemble?

Kankuro: Y a pas d'avance, c'est une fan de Yaoï... =_="

Naruto: Ho... Oui, j'avais oublié... =_="

Gaara devant l'auteur: Cookies? é_è

Auteur en tendant une boite de cookies à Gaara: Oui tiens... Tu as bien travaillé. ^_^

Gaara en commençant à manger ses cookies: Cookies... ^_^

Kankuro en désignant l'auteur: Je le savais! Tu as soudoyé mon frère à coup de cookies! è.é

Auteur en sortant un bol de ramens: Il n'y a pas que lui, si tu veux tout savoir... ^_^

Naruto au pied l'auteur: Ramens... ^_^

Auteur: ... ^_^"

Kankuro et Shikamaru: ... =_="

Temari, morte de rire: Allez, soyez sympa... Laissez un petit review à notre auteur dégénérée préférée...


	8. Chapter 8: soirée TV

Chapitre 8: Soirée TV

Naruto sauta au dessus du dossier du fauteuil pour atterrir à coter de Gaara déjà assis confortablement. Ils n'attendait plus que lui pour prendre une décision très délicate. A savoir, que regarder à la TV ce soir... C'était la traditionnelle soirée TV de la fratrie de Suna. Or, le blond, étant devenu temporairement "l'esclave" du plus jeune membres de la famille suite à la dernière partie de Monopoly (voir chapitre précédent)... Le bond, donc, devait loger sous leur toit, ce qu'y faisait de lui un membre temporaire de la maisonnée, à peu prêt au même titre que Shikamaru, le petit ami de Temari.

-" On regarde quoi?" Demanda le renardeau.

-" ..." Répondit le rouquin.

-" On t'attendait pour choisir..." Lui répondit le jeune Nara assis dans deuxième canapé.

-" Il y a le concours de Miss monde sur la 2..." Proposa Kankuro affalé à terre contre un des divan, le nez plonger dans le programme TV

-" Or de question! Ce genre de concours n'est qu'un ramassis de dépravation et d'exhibition féminine née de l'esprit pervers de mâles macho gonflé de testostérone en rûte et en mal de nichons! Comme si l'intérêt d'un femme se limitait à sa beauté!" S'opposa Temari blottie contre le manipulateur d'ombre.

-" ..." Fut la réponse unanime des 4 garçons.

-" Shika, J'ai pas raison?" Demanda la blonde en se tournant vers son amoureux.

-" Heu... Sans doute... J'imagine..." Répondit se dernier en se grattant le crâne d'un air ennuyer.

-" Fayot..." Lâcha le marionnettiste.

-"Donc on élimine le concours de miss..." Compris Naruto

Temari arracha le programme TV des mains de son frère pour regarder ce qu'il y avait de bien à regarder.

-" HOOoooo... Ils passent la douceur du papillon! C'est un films magnifique!" S'exclama-t'elle

-" Encore un films romantique vu le titre..." Soupira Kankuro

-" Il y a des chances... "Jugea Shikamaru.

-" Une nullité pour gonzesse, quoi..." Répliqua le brun en faisant mine de rien.

L'éventail géant de Temari atterrit brutalement sur son crâne.

-" Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'un butor dans ton genre reste insensible face à l'impossible amour vrai et pur qui peut exister entre 2 magnifiques âmes-sœurs destinée à passer leur existence dans la souffrance d'être cruellement séparer par la fatalité d'un destin trop cruel." Se lamenta-t'elle

-" Wooo.... Il y a combien de mot dans cette phrase?" Demanda l'Uzumaki.

-" Tu as mangé un dictionnaire se matin au petit déjeuner ou quoi?" Questionna le jeune Nara.

Le jeune fille pinça méchamment son petit copain en lui tirant la langue.

-" Aïeu..." gémit ce dernier

-" Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'insensible de toute façon..." Dit elle.

Le manipulateur d'ombres attrapa le programme qu'elle lui tendait et y jeta un coup d'œil.

-" Il y a de sabre et de sang sur le 8... C'est un film historique sur la première guerre des ninjas." Proposa-t'il en tendant le programme à Naruto.

-" Un films historique? Pffff... C'est barbant les films historique... " Répliqua le marionnettiste.

-" Forcément, toi dès qu'il sagit de cultiver ton cerveau..." Souffla sa sœur.

-" Mon crâne n'est pas un champs de blé! Il n'a pas besoin d'être cultiver! Mon esprit est une jungle sauvage et innex..." Commença Kankuro.

-" Un Jungle? Bizarre... Moi, j'aurais plus tôt imaginer un désert..." Lâcha Naruto.

-" Wooo... Naruto... là, je dis chapeau, même moi, je l'ai pas trouver celle là!" Applaudit Temari.

-" Gaara! Dis à ton blondin de ce la fermer, si tu veux pas qu'il meurt dans le 30 secondes..." Menaça son frère.

-" Essaye un peu pour voir!" S'écria l'Uzumaki sautant debout sur le divan en position de combat.

Le brun allait faire de même quand le sable de roux les souleva tout les deux en l'air pour les rappeler à l'ordre avant de les reposer à leur place.

-"..." Fit le jeune Kazekage en prenant un coter du programme TV, le renardeau tenant toujours l'autre.

Ils restèrent quelque seconde à se concerter en chuchotant, leur tête se touchant presque alors que leur cheveux se mêlaient, le roux presque rouge sur le blond lumineux.

-" La griffe sanglante sur le 3 à l'air bien..." Finit par dire le porteur de Kyubi.

-" Avec un nom pareil, ça ne peut être qu'un films d'horreur..." Jugea Shikamaru

-" Oui..." Approuva Gaara.

-" Cool..." Fit Kankuro.

-" Quel horreur!" S'écria Temari.

-" On ne s'en sortira jamais, si on continue comme ça..." Soupira le réceptacle du démon renard.

-" On pourrait voter... Ceux qui veulent regarder le films historique, lèvent la mains." Proposa le jeune Nara en levant la main.

Personne ne l'imita et le manipulateur d'ombres poussa un soupire.

-"Qui veut le films " la douceur du papillon"? Demanda-t'il

Cette fois, Temari leva la main, mais personne d'autre le fit.

-" Qui veut regarder le concours Miss monde?" Demanda alors Kankuro en levant la main bien haut.

Shikamaru voulu lever la main mais le regard menaçant de sa petit amie l'en dissuada et il préféra s'abstenir. Gaara et Naruto, eux, n'avait vraiment pas l'air intéressé.

-" Bon... Bin... Qui veut regarder la griffe sanglante alors?" Demanda le Nara.

Cette fois, le roux et l'Uzumaki levèrent la main en même temps, bientôt suivit par Kankuro au grand désespoir de Temari qui avait horreur des films d'horreur.

-" 3 voix contre 1 pour les autre proposition, c'est le films d'horreur alors." Soupira le manipulateur d'ombres alors que le marionnettiste allumait la TV.

Une demi heure plus tard, Shikamaru étouffa un bâillement.

Ce films était vraiment merdique...

Les effets spéciaux étaient pourri... Les acteurs nul de chez nul et le scénario même pas bien écrit où logique... Un vrai n'importe quoi en gros... Mais bon ça avait l'avantage de faire sursauter Temari de temps à autre, la faisant se coller contre lui pour son plus grand bonheur. En homme "attentionné" et "protecteur", il avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules pour la rassurer en souriant légèrement alors qu'il regardait les 3 autre garçon.

Le films était si nul que même Naruto c'était endormi, la tête posée sur les genoux de Gaara. Le roux jouait distraitement avec ses cheveux, en regardant le films d'un air blasé, semblant s'ennuyer ferme.

Le manipulateur d'ombre se demanda soudain ce qu'il pouvait y avoir entre ces deux là. Leur relation étant plus tôt ambiguë... il s'était rendu compte que la tendresse dont semblait faire preuve le jeune Kazekage envers l'Uzumaki. En présence du blond, le rouquin semblait changer d'attitude aussi et c'était pareil pour le renardeau. C'était vraiment étrange... Leur amitié était dur à cerner.

Soudain, Temari l'agrippa en poussant un cris trident de terreur et de surprise qui fit sursauté tout le monde, réveillant même le réceptacle de Kyubi.

-" P'tain! Temari! T'es folle ou quoi!" S'écria Kankuro.

-" Mais heu... Le... Le..." Bredouilla la blonde rouge de honte.

-" Galère... Moi, je vais me coucher. Ce films est trop nul, il me soul..." Soupira Shikamaru en se levant.

-" Shika! Attend moi! Me laisse pas toute seul!!!" S'écria la fille à l'éventail en lui agrippant le bras.

Naruto s'étira en baillant, se levant lentement.

-" Je crois que je vais aller me coucher aussi..." Jugea-t'il

-" ..." Fit Gaara en le suivant des yeux.

Le renardeau se tourne vers lui pour l'interroger du regard.

-" Gaara?" Demanda-t'il.

Le roux se leva lentement à son tour.

-" Je vais aller promener Chomio..." Dit-il

-" Finalement, je crois que je vais t'accompagner avant d'aller dormir..." Jugea le blond, faisant sourire le jeune Kazekage.

-" Bin, moi, je vais aller jouer à la console dans ma chambre!" Annonça Kankuro.

Au final, personne connut la fin du film, mais au final, ils s'en foutaient, le films était trop nul.

Foutu programme débile...

Foutu TV...

La prochaine fois, ils irait louer un DVD...

* * *

Auteur: ce chapitre est un peu court... désoler é_è

Temari: ... Qui t'a dit que j'avais peur des films d'horreur!?! è.é

Auteur: Ton petit frère... ^_^

Temari: GAARA!!!!! è_é

Gaara assis à terre à coter de l'auteur: ?

Naruto assis de l'autre coter de l'auteur: ...

Shikamaru: Je sors avec une féministe activiste et jalouse... é_è

Kankuro: ... =_=

Gaara en levant les yeux vers l'auteur: Cookies?

Naruto en imitant Gaara: Ramen?

Auteur en tendant un boite de Cookies à Gaara et un bol de Ramen à Naruto avant de taper gentillement sur leur tête: oui... Vous avez bien travailler... ^_^

Kankuro: elle les traite comme ses animaux de compagnies... =_="

Shikamaru: Oui, mais ça à l'air de marcher... =_="

Auteur: laisser moi un petit review, ça me fait toujours plaisir! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9: prise d'otage

Chapitre 9: Prise d'otage

Mais où était-il encore?

Qu'est ce qu'elle en avait fait?

Elle était pourtant sûr de l'avoir poser là... Plus moyen de se rappeler... Ni de mettre la main dessus... Elle était pourtant certaine de l'avoir mis à coter du lit. Mais non, visiblement... Dans ce cas, où avait-elle bien pu le mettre? Elle avait beau se cassé la tête, elle ne voyait pas et cela faisait 2 heures qu'elle retournait toute sa chambre à le rechercher de son bien le plus précieux.

Elle vidait les les armoire, regardait son les meubles, vidait les tiroirs, mais ne trouvait aucune trace de se qu'elle cherchait avec autant d'ardeur.

Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence maintenant...

Il n'était pas là...

Peut-être l'avait-elle laisser dans une autre pièce...

Oui...

Ce devait être ça...

Pourtant, elle ne s'en séparait jamais d'habitude...

Et plus, c'était pas comme si s'était un petit truc facile à perdre... Non, s'était même plus tôt grand.. Comment avait-elle fait pour l'égarer?

Mais quelle andouille elle faisait...

Elle entendait déjà les commentaire de son frère...

Mais il avait pas intérêt si non, ce serait un aller simple pour l'enfer pour lui...

Temari entra dans le salon d'un pas décidé s'attirant les regard surpris des 4 garçon présents. Gaara et Naruto, assis dans un des divans cote à cote, comme ils avaient pris l'habitude depuis une bonne semaine que le renardeau squattait chez eux, lisaient le même magazine, voir sans doute le même article. Kankuro et Shikamaru, quant à eux, étaient affaler à terre à jouer à la console. Ils la suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'engouffre dans la cuisine comme un ouragan. Le roux et l'Uzumaki échangèrent une regard perplexe.

-" Qu'est qu'il lui prend?" Demanda le porteur de Kyubi.

Le jeune Kazekage haussa les épaules.

Il ne savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir.

Les deux autre ricanait doucement d'un air satisfait, attirant sur eux les yeux du rouquin et du blond.

-" Qu'est que vous avez fait encore?" Demanda le réceptacle du démon renard.

-" Nous? Mais rien du tout voyons... Qu'est ce qu'y te fait dire ça?" Fit Kankuro d'un air un peu trop innocent.

-" Ton sourire narquois en coin peut être..." Suggéra Gaara.

-" C'est juste que Temari devrait apprendre à ranger un peu mieux ses affaires..." Intervint Shikamaru.

Le roux et le jeune renard échangèrent un regard encore plus perplexe alors que les bruits de vaisselle et de porte qui claque dans la cuisine les informaient que la fille aux éventail fouillait énergiquement les armoires.

-" Qu'est ce que vous lui avez pris?" Voulu savoir Naruto.

-" On n'a rien pris du tout! On est pas des voleur!" Protesta le marionnettiste.

-" On juste confisquer une arme de destruction massive très dangereuse" Corrigea le manipulateur d'ombre.

-" C'est pour notre préservation" Assura le plus vieux garçon de la fratrie de Suna.

-" Ce n'est que de l'instinct de survie" Surenchérit le jeune Nara.

Le jeune Kazekage et le porteur de Kyubi échangèrent un regard peu convaincu alors que Temari revenait au salon pour retourner touts les cousins des fauteuil sous les regard des 4 garçons.

-"Mais où est ce qu'il est? Où est ce qu'il est?" Répétait-elle.

Elle se tourna soudain vers son plus jeune frère et le renardeau et les désigna.

-" Vous deux! Barrez vous! Il faut que je regarde sous les coussins!" Ordonna-t'elle.

-" ..." Fut la seul réponse de Gaara qui arqua légèrement un sourcille.

-" Tu pourrais le demander gentillement..." Fit remarquer Naruto en soupirant

-" JE NE SUIS PAS D'HUMEUR A ETRE GENTILLE!!!" Répliqua la furie, sur les nerfs.

-" De toute façon, tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire "être gentille" alors..." Commenta Kankuro.

Cela lui valu un violent coup de poing sur le crâne en représailles.

-" Aïeu..." Gémit-il en se frottant la tête en grimaçant.

-" Celui là, il faut avouer que tu l'a chercher..." Ricana Shikamaru.

-" Même moi, j'aurais pas oser..." Avoua le renardeau.

-" Bon! Vous vous barrez que je puisse fouiller se divan!" Insista la blonde, au bord de la crise de nerf.

-" Mais qu'est ce que tu cherche à la fin?" Demanda Gaara agacé.

-" Mon grand éventail, je ne le trouve plus..." Se lamenta sa sœur.

Les 2 coupable rentrèrent un peu plus leur tête dans leurs épaules, essayant de se faire le plus discret possible alors le jeune Kazekage et le porteur de Kyubi tournaient tout les deux en un bloc, leur regard accusateur sur eux. Temari suivit leur regard avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-" Vous deux..." Gronda-t'elle, une sombre aura meurtrière et menaçante autour d'elle, alors qu'elle faisait craquer les articulations de ses doigts, la rendant effrayante.

Les 2 fautifs poussèrent un cri plaintif en lâchant leur manette pour reculer en rampant le plus loin possible de la furie.

-" Pupuce... C'est pas ce que tu crois..." Gémit Shikamaru

-" On peut tout t'expliquer..." Assura Kankuro.

-" C'était son idée!" Dénonça le jeune Nara en désignant le marionnettiste.

-" Hé! Enfoirer de ... " Commença ce dernier.

Mais finalement, il préféra se taire. Sa sœur les dévisagea un long, très long moment avant de pousser un soupire en fermant les yeux

Rester Zen...

Ne pas tuer ces 2 imbéciles heureux...

Même si elle en avait très très très envie...

Ils avait osé poser leurs sales mains pleine de doigts sur SON éventail géant... SON outils de travail (et de torture aussi accessoirement)... SON Jouet préférer... SON arme de prédilection...

Son poing s'abattit brutalement et douloureusement sur le crâne des deux coupable.

Et soudain, elle eut une idée lumineuse.

Elle arracha la console de jeux au meuble TV sous les cris horrifier de Kankuro et, un sourire machiavélique sure les lèvres, la brandit sous le nez du marionnettiste qui voyait, avec désespoirs, l'amour de sa vie... Sa si précieuse et délicate console de jeux entre les griffes de sa folle dérangée de sœur.

-" NNNOOOooonnn!!! PAS ELLE! PITIER! PRENDS MOI A LA PLACE! FAIT DE MOI CE QUE TU VEUX! MAIS LAISSE BETSY!!!" Hurla-t'il presque en se jetant aux pieds de sa sœur.

-" Betsy?" Fit Naruto en interrogeant Gaara du regard.

Le roux haussa les épaules.

-" Tu sais, Temari appelait bien son premier éventail géant Brice, alors moi, plus rien ne m'étonne" Dit-il d'un air blasé

-" Tu peux parler, tu n'est pas mieux avec ton Pandy!" Répliqua Kankuro alors que Temari essayait de lui faire lâcher sa jambe à grand de pied sur le crâne.

-" Pandy, c'est pas la même chose!" Répliqua le jeune Kazekage, vexer.

La jeune fille désigna alors les deux brun d'un air menaçant.

-" Il y aura plus de Betsy tant que je n'aurais pas récupérer MON éventail chéri, c'est clair! Vous avez une heures pour me le rendre, si non, Betsy finit en pièce détachée!" Les avertit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

-" C'EST PAS JUSTE! TU N'A PAS LE DROIT DE TE SERVIR DE BETSY COMME OTAGE!!! C'EST DE LA TRICHE!!!" Protesta Kankuro.

Le silence s'installa dans le pièce et s'éternisa plusieurs longue minutes.

Un ange rockeur passa, suivit par le reste de son groupe, puis toute une horde fan girls angélique aussi calme et discipliner qu'un meute de houligane déchaine hurlant à corps et à cris le nom de leur équipe préférée.

Soudain, sortant de sa torpeur, Kankuro se tourna vers Shikamaru et lui attrapa le col.

-" Shika! Elle a Betsy! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire? Elle a un otage! C'est une terroriste! Il faut appeler le FBI! La police! Le gouvernement! Le KGB!" S'emporta-t'il en secouant le malheureux Nara comme un prunier.

-" C'est quoi le FBI et le KGB?" Demanda Naruto en se tournant vers Gaara.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

-" Si je devais écouter tout se que raconte mon frère, ça ferait longtemps que je serait bon à interner..." Dit-il (je rappelle à me cher lecteur que le KGB et le FBI n'existe pas dans la monde de Naruto, merci)

-" Vous pourriez lui rendre son éventail..." Suggéra alors le blond.

-" Or de question! On ne traite pas avec les terroriste et les preneur d'otage! Il en va de notre honneur d'homme!" Répondit le marionnettiste en lâchant le manipulateur d'ombre qu'il secouait toujours.

Shikamaru se laissa lourdement retomber à terre en se demandant pour 573ème fois, pourquoi il était tombé dans cette famille de barge.

-" Je parie qu'en fait, tu as oublier où tu l'as mis cette éventail." Lâcha Gaara.

-" Si! Je sais parfaitement où je l'ai mis! Je l'ai mis... Heu... " Commença son frère.

Enfoiré de frère cadet qui a toujours raison!

-" Tu as vraiment une mémoire d'écureuil... " Soupira le roux.

-" Pourquoi d'écureuil? " Demanda le renardeau.

-" Parce que les écureuils planque le nourriture et qu'ils oublie où il l'ont plaquée..." Répondit le jeune Kazekage.

-" Mais l'éventail de Temari ce n'est pas de la nourriture... " Fit le blond perplexe.

-" C'est une image, Naruto..." Soupira Shikamaru.

-" Ho... D'accord... Mais je connaissant l'histoire de la mémoire de poisson rouge qui ne dépasse pas 3 secondes, pas celle de l'écureuil..." Dit le porteur de Kyubi.

-" Remarque, le poisson rouge ça fonctionne aussi pour Kankuro..." Reconnu le jeune Nara.

-" Hé! Tu es mon complice! Tu es sensé tenir avec moi!" Protesta le marionnettiste.

-" C'est toi qui l'a planquer son éventail... Et Puis, c'était TON idée génial et lumineuse!" Rétorqua le manipulateur d'ombre.

Gaara poussa un soupire agacé en croisant les bras, regardant les deux bruns se disputer pendant que Naruto réfléchissait d'un air concentrer. Soudain le visage de renardeau s'illumina d'un sourit qui ne prévoyait rien de bon et il se pencha vers le roux pour lui chuchoter son idée à l'oreille. Le jeune Kazekage l'écouta en fronçant les sourcilles d'abord, perplexe, puis, lentement un léger sourire sadique vint étirer ses lèvres fines.

Naruto...

Des fois, tu peux être un génie...

Le rouquin et le porteur de Kyubi échangèrent un regard malicieux et amuser avant de poser les yeux sur les 2 brun qui s'engueulait toujours.

-" On va vous aider à retrouver l'éventail de Temari" Annonça le jeune renard.

-" Vrai?" Demanda Kankuro, plein d'espoir.

-" Mais il y a une condition..." Informa Gaara.

-" Tout ce que tu veux, petit frère!!!" 'exclama le marionnettiste

Une heure plus tard, quelqu'un frappait à la porte de la chambre de Temari. La blonde vint ouvrir la porte découvrant son petit frère avec son précieux éventail géant dans les mains. Elle arracha son bien des mains de son cadet et le frotta contre sa joue avec affection.

-"Ho... Mon éventail... Mon bel éventail... Comme tu m'a manqué... Merci Gaara..." Ronronna-t'elle en serrant son instrument de torture préférer contre elle.

-"... Tu devrais me suivre... Il y a comme qui dirait quelque chose que tu ne peux ABSOLUMENT pas rater... Un spectacle... Intéressant..." Dit le rouquin, les bras croiser, se dirigeant vers le salon.

Intriguée, sa sœur le suivit et se figea sur le seuil de la pièce avant d'exploser de rire, à s'en tenir les côte.

La condition du jeune Kazekage et de l'Uzumaki était clair et avait conduit les deux brun à devoir s'habille en fille avec le maquille et tout les accessoires, le tout couronner d'un horrible perruque rose fluo vif. Kankuro et Shikamaru était rouge de honte, n'osant pas regarder les 3 autres hilare qui riait à leur dépend.

-" Je suis humilier..." Lâcha le marionnettiste.

-" C'est ta faute! J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas t'écouter..." Lui marmonna le manipulateur d'ombres en guise de réponse.

Au moins, ils allaient retenir la leçon.

Il ne faut pas cacher les affaires des autres et encore moins le précieux éventail géant préférer de Temari.

* * *

Kankuro: je suis mort de honte... =_=

Shikamaru: Pas autant que moi... =_=

Temari: C'est moi ou Naruto déteint sur Gaara?

Naruto: Kyubi à d'abord déteint sur moi avant...

Kyubi: Me mêle pas à tes histoires débile, stupide gamin!

Naruto: Tu n'a pas trouver ça drôle? Ô_o

Kyubi, en rougissant: Si... C'était même...

Auteur: C'est l'heure de la récompense!

Naruto et Kyubi en même temps en cœur, se précipitant vers l'auteur: RAMEN!!!

Gaara: ... =_="

Auteur, ne donnant les bols de ramens à Kyubi et Naruto: Gaara... Cookies? ^_^

Gaara: Cookies... ^_^

Auteur en tendant une boite de cookies à Gaara: J'adore cette équipe... Il sont super facile à satisfaire...

Kankuro: ... =_="

Shikamaru: ... =_="

Temari: Bon... Bin... c'était cool, Donc laisser nous un petit review, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'auteur.


	10. Chapter 10: St Valentin

Chapitre 10: St Valentin

Kankuro avait toujours détesté la St Valentin.

Premièrement, c'était une fête d'hypocrite purement crée dans des vues commercial.

C'est vrai quoi!

Depuis quand il fallait un jour spécial pour dire à la personne qu'on aime combien on tient à elle? L'amour s'est tout les jours qu'on le vit! 365 jours par ans, 24H sur 24, chaque seconde... Alors pourquoi attendre pour dire "Je t'aime"? Pourquoi attendre un jour particulier pour le faire savoir? Pour offrir des fleurs ou aller au restaurant?

Quand on aime réellement, on n'a pas besoin d'avoir un jour défini...

Quand on aime vraiment, c'est St Valentin tout les jours...

C'est hypocrite de n'attendre que le 14 février pour faire plaisir à l'autre.

Deuxièmement, Il était célibataire.

Et oui...

Même un beau gosse comme lui ne parvenait pas toujours à trouver l'amour... Enfin, ce qui le consolait, c'est qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Gaara, son petit frère, était lui aussi célibataire et, avec Naruto, ils allaient surement ce faire une soirée entres hommes à regarder la TV... Tiens justement il y avait de foot aujourd'hui sur la 5...

Enfin, ce retrouvait seul le jours de St Valentin... C'était pas cool...

Surtout avec tout ces couples qui roucoulaient, se faisaient des mamours ou se susurraient de mots doux dans les rues de Suna. On ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans en apercevoir un... A croire qu'ils s'était donner le mot... Oui! ce devait être ça! C'était un complot dans le but de faire devenir les célibataires complètement fou et dominer le monde! (un peu parano, Kankuro, ce doit être les jeux vidéos)

Et le pire, c'était que ça propre sœur était du complot... Elle n'arrêtait pas de claironner son bonheur d'avoir son petit ami qui l'aime alors que lui, ne demandait qu'un chose: Qu'elle lui foute la paix pour qu'il puisse regarder la TV tranquille en ruminant ses idées noirs sur l'amour et cette stupide fête de St Valentin.

-" Pourquoi tu fais la gueule?" Demanda soudain Temari assise à coter de lui dans la canapé.

-" Je ne fais pas la gueule..." Ronchonna le marionnettiste

-" C'est ça... A d'autre... Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier allu... Dis moi ce que tu as, si non je te torture à mort." Menaça la blonde.

-" Tu me torture quant même, de toute façon, alors qu'est ce que ça change?" Soupira le brun.

Le regard sa sœur flamboya alors qu'elle posait sa mains sur son éventail géant.

-" Dit moi ce que tu as si non..." Gronda-t'elle.

-" Tu peux me frapper si tu as envie, je m'en fout..." Marmonna son frère.

Un long silence suivit cette réponse. La jeune fille aux éventail fit par sortir de sa surprise, pris les mains de son frère en lui adressant un regard inquiet.

-" Kankuro... Si tu avais un problème, tu me le dirait n'est ce pas? Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a? Il y a un grand qui te menace? Tu n'arrive pas à faire un technique? Tu..." Commença-t'elle à l'interroger.

-" RHaaa... Temari! Laisse moi! Je suis plus un gamin!" S'énerva Kankuro

-" Alors dit moi ce qu'il y a..." Insista Temari.

-" ... ... ... Laisse moi tranquille" Marmonna Le brun.

-" Si ti plait..." Supplia la blonde en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Son frère poussa un soupire agacer et s'affala un peu plus sur le canapé.

-" C'est bon! C'est bon! Je vais te le dire! Je déteste la St Valentin, c'est tout! Voilà, t'est contente!" Lâcha-t'il

-" Ha bon? Tu déteste la St Valentin? Mais pourquoi?" S'étonna la fille aux éventails.

-" Ce n'est qu'un fête d'hypocrite à pur but commercial qui n'a plus rien avoir avec l'amour." Répondit le marionnettiste.

Sa sœur garda le silence un long moment après cette réponse.

-" C'est vachement profond ce que tu viens de dire... "Finit-elle par reconnaitre.

-" Tu... Tu es d'accord avec moi?" S'étonna Kankuro, interloqué.

-" Bin oui. Pourquoi? Ça t'étonne?" Demanda Temari, amusée.

-" Bin... En temps normal, quand il s'agit de recevoir des cadeaux, les filles c'est toujours contentes..." Répondit le brun

-" Mon pauvre, pauvre Kankuro... On voit bien que tu ne connais rien à la psychologie féminine... Tu as une vision machiste et dépassé des attendes et des désirs d'une femme... Nous autres, les femmes, ne sommes pas aussi superficiel et matérialiste que vous semblez le croire, vous les hommes. Nos intérêts et nos sentiments sont situé sur un autre plan, tenant plus du spirituel et du détachement. Savoir que notre amoureux pense à nous à chaque seconde de sa misérable vie vous suffit amplement..." Dit sa sœur.

-" ..." Fit la seul réponse du Marionnettiste.

-" Tu n'est pas d'accord peut être?" Demanda la blond, un lueur menaçant dans le regard.

-" Non... Non... C'est juste que je me dis que, puisque tu pense ça, ça ne te fait rien que Shikamaru aie oublie ta St Valentin." Répondit son frère.

-" QUOI! Il A OUBLIE!!! L'ESPESE DE..." Commença-t'elle à s'énerver.

Elle se tut pour essayer de conserver son calme, histoire de faire bonne figure devant son frangin. Le marionnettiste arqua légèrement un sourcils, visiblement pas très surpris.

Alors, comme ça, malgré ses beaux discours, elle espérait quand même recevoir un cadeau pour la fête des amoureux... Pathétique...

Quand il disait que c'était une fête d'hypocrite...

Il n'y avait vraiment que Gaara qui le comprenait réellement...

-" Ce... Ce n'est pas grave... C'est pas si important que ça finalement... Ce n'est qu'un fête..." Marmonna-t'elle, tendue, un tic nerveux agitant son sourcil droit sous le colère contenue.

-" Tema-chan! Amour de ma vie, tu ne devinera jamais ce que j'ai... " Commença Shikamaru qui eut la malheureuse idée d'entrer dans la pièce à se moment là.

L'éventail géant s'écrasa brutalement sur son crâne sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

-" ESPESE D'ENFOIRE DE MÂLE DEBILE INSENSIBLE A MES SENTIMENT ET A MES ILLUTIONS DE JEUNE FILLE!!!" Hurla la blonde en tabassant le pauvre Nara, qui ne comprenant plus rien, de violant coups de pied.

-" Mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait?" Gémit la pauvre victime maltraitée en essayant de se protéger de son mien.

-" TU AS OUBLIE NOTRE ST VALENTIN!!!" Répliqua la furie.

-" Hein? Mais pas du tout! Ça fait une semaine que j'ai réservé une table pour 2 dans le meilleur (et le plus cher) restaurant de Suna!" Protesta la manipulateur d'ombres, mettant ainsi fin au maltraitance

-" HOOOooo... Shika-chounet d'amour à moi... C'est adorable... Comment, ai je pu douter de toi?" Ronronna la blonde, devenant soudain aussi douce qu'un chaton.

Shikamaru se demanda furtivement si sa petite ami n'avait pas un grave problème de trouble de la personnalité alors qu'elle le cajolait, le couvrant de doux baisers pour se faire pardonner. Il capta soudain le sourire crisper et ironique de Kankuro et commença à comprendre ce qu'il avait du se passer pour que sa tendre et douce s'en prenne à lui.

Enfoiré de marionnettiste...

Ce n'était pas parce que Monsieur était seul et qui détestait la St Valentin qu'il devait gâcher celle des autres.

-" C'est de la faute de Kankuro si tu m'a tabassé?" Demanda sournoisement le jeune Nara, ne quittant le fautif du regard

Le marionnettiste pâlit brutalement en commença à s'éloigner. Les représailles allaient être terrible, il le sentait... Temari releva lentement la tête, se rappelant de l'existence de son frère qui avait osé la manipuler et se retourna très... Très... Trop lentement vers son frangin qui tentait de s'esquiver vers la cuisine.

-" Kankuro..." Gronda-t'elle, d'un voix lourde de menace de 1000 souffrance.

Le brun détalla alors qu'elle ouvrait son éventail.

Quand Temari déployant son arme ainsi, ce n'était jamais bon signe et il faillait mieux déguerpir rapidement pour ne pas rester dans le coin... A moins de vouloir mourir ou de s'appeler Gaara et d'avoir un bouclier ultime...

Un violente rafale de vent éfleura son pied de justesse alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans la cuisine.

Vite! Une sortie!

-" KANKURO! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE QUE JE TE MASSACRE!" Ordonna la Temari en se lançant à sa poursuite.

-" Je ne suis pas sur que j'ai envie de t'obéir avec ce genre de menace..." Commenta le fugitif pour lui même.

-" LAISE MOI LE TORTURER POUR TOI, PUPUCE!" Proposa Shikamaru en suivant sa blonde.

Enfoiré de manipulateur d'ombres...

Il n'avait vraiment aucun humour...

Ce pendant, Kankuro ne voulait absolument pas savoir quel genre de torture effroyable le QI de 200 du Nara était capable d'inventer. Il se rua dans le couloir menant à la porte d'entrée qui venait de claquer en se refermant.

Gaara et Naruto venant de rentrer...

Parfais!

Il était sauver...

Merci Bon Dieu...

Le roux, n'ayant pas remarquer son frère qui se précipitait vers eux, sortit un petit paquet emballer de rouge avec un joli ruban doré et le tendit à Naruto.

-"Joyeuse St Valentin, Naruto-kun..." Souffla-t'il les joue aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Un sourire éclatant illumina le visage du blond porteur de Kyubi avant qu'il ne saute au cou du jeune Kazekage pour poser ses lèvres sur les sienne dans un fougueux baisser auquel le rouquin ne put que répondre passionnément.

Kankuro se figea sous le choc, oubliant Temari et Shikamaru, leur envie de meurtre et de torture, ainsi que son instinct de survie.

Son frère embrassait un mec!

Un mec!

Son cadet était gay!

Son petit frère... La prunelle de ses yeux... Le membres de sa famille qu'il préférait...

Son petit frère était gay!

Et il n'avait rien vu venir...

Temari lui rentra brutalement dedans, suivie de près par Shikamaru, les faisant tout les 3 tomber au sol sous le choc. Toujours enlacer, les 2 autres tournèrent un regard surpris vers eux.

-" Mais... Qu'est ce que vous foutez encore?!?" S'exclama Naruto, perplexe.

-" On essaye d'assassiner Kankuro..." Informa son compatriote de Konoha en se relevant.

-" Qu'est ce qu'il a fait cette fois?" Soupira Gaara agacé.

-" Gaara! Qu'est ce que tu fais dans les bras de Naruto?" Demanda Temari que le manipulateur des ombres aidait à se relever.

L'Uzumaki et le roux échangèrent une regard embarrasser en rougissant avant de s'écarter l'un de l'autre mais en continuant à se serrer par la taille.

-" Ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait quand on est en couple?" S'inquiéta le jeune Kazekage.

-" En couple... En couple? En couple! Gaara! Tu es gay!" S'écria sa sœur.

-" Et alors?" Demanda le rouquin

-" Quand, je pense que je me suis montrer à poil devant lui..." Se lamenta Kankuro, toujours à terre, à s'apitoyer sur son sort.

-" N'exagère pas non plus... C'est pas comme si tu étais un appel au viol..." Soupira son cadet.

-" Donc... Tu sors avec Naruto... C'est ça?" Intervint Temari, pas sur d'avoir encore tout bien compris.

-" Il était temps que vous le remarquiez... C'était pourtant flagrant..." Commenta Shikamaru

-" Parce que tu étais au courant toi! Et tu ne m'a rien dit!" Répliqua la blonde.

-" C'était pas à moi de le dire..." Fit remarquer le manipulateur d'ombres.

-" Mais... Gaara... Petit frère... Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit? Tu avais peur qu'on ne comprenne pas? Qu'on ne t'aime plus?" S'inquiéta la fille aux éventails.

-" Bien sur que non, grande sœur... Si je n'ai rien dit, c'est parce que je ne l'estimais pas nécessaire... Je savais déjà que vous comprendriez et que vous continueriez à m'aimer comme je suis... Après tout, vous êtes mon grand frère et ma grande sœur... " Répondit Gaara souriant légèrement avec bienveillance.

-" HOOOooo... Petit frère... " S'attendit Temari en venant serrer son cadet contre

Après quelque seconde de câlin, elle attrapa le renardeau derrière la nuque pour l'attirer à elle, le mellant au câlin lui aussi.

-" Joyeuse St Valentin..." Dit Shikamaru, souriant, venant rejoindre le câlin collectif.

Kankuro, lui, restait à pleurnicher à terre, apitoyé.

Ce n'était pas tellement le fait que son frère soit gay qui le rendait aussi démoraliser.

Non...

En fait, il était plus tôt content que son petit frère ai trouvé l'amour lui aussi, même si c'était dans les bras d'un autre garçon.

Ce qui le déprimait, c'était, maintenant que Gaara était casé, qu'il se retrouvait à être le dernier célibataire de la famille...

Et on était la St Valentin...

Le destin était cruel...

Et, vraiment...

Il détestait les 14 févriers.

* * *

Auteur: Joyeuse St Valentin!!!

Temari en sortant le Champagne: Gaara est casé!!!

Kankuro en faisant la moue: Pas besoin de sortir le champagne pour ça...

Shikamaru: Ça sent la jalouse...

Naruto et Gaara coller l'un à l'autre au pied de l'auteur: ...

Kankuro: Tssss...

Shikamaru: Allez... C'est Kawaï quand même...

Auteur: Merci de me soutenir Shikamaru... Mais ta copine est entrain de vider le champagne à la bouteille...

Shikamaru en se précipitant vers Temari: Tema-chan!!! Arrête!!!

Kankuro en attrapant l'auteur par le col: Tu a soudoyer Shikamaru aussi avoue, auteur dégénérée!!!

Naruto et Gaara en attrapant chaqu'un un bras de Kankuro, le regard meurtrier: Pas toucher à la maitresse....

Auteur en regardant Kankuro se faire tabasser par Naruto et Gaara: Bon... Bin... Laissez moi un petit review, comme ça Naruto et Gaara seront content...


	11. Chapter 11: sale clébard

Chapitre11: Sale clébard!!!

Il y a des jours comme ça...

Des matins où on aurais mieux fait de réfléchir 2 fois avant de se lever et de commencer sa journée en mâchouillant un paire de souliers qui trainait là....

Même quand on est un chien, on peut avoir des ennuis.

Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il vivait dans bien curieuse meute où il n'arrivait pas très bien savoir qui était le dominant entre la jeune femelle blonde et brutal, le flemmard râleur, le blond surexciter, le roux imprévisible et le brun qui lui donnait à manger. Les cris et les coups perdu faisait maintenant partie de son quotidien, mais bon, tant que sa gamelle était pleine... Et puis, il y avait toujours des truc à voler et déchiqueter... C'était marrant... Et il y avait tout le temps quelqu'un qui voulait jouer avec lui...

C'était génial...

Un super vie...

Surtout pour un tout jeune chiots...

-" TOI!" Rugit la voix de la jeune femelle agressive.

Chomio relève les museau du souliers qu'il chiquait pour les poser sur Temari, sa queue remuant joyeusement.

Chic! Quelqu'un pour jouer!

-" CHOMIO! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE!!!" Hurla la blonde de sa voix perçante.

Mais le chiot a déjà filé dans le couloir emportant la chaussure avec lui en jappant joyeusement espérant que la jeune fille le suivra pour continuer à jouer. La seule fille de la fratrie de Suna se rue or de sa chambres, dérape sur la parquet ciré, heurtant le mur au passage, avant de se jeter à la poursuite de l'animal. Elle repousse violemment la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvre devant elle et Kankuro, qui sortait de sa douche, se la ramasse brutalement dans le visage.

-" Aaaarggg! TEMARI! TU POURAIS FAIRE ATTENTION! BORDEL!!!" Hurla le marionnettiste en se tenant le nez.

Sa sœur ne lui prêta aucune attention, continuant à courser le jeune chien chapardeur, bousculant Shikamaru au passage. La malheureux Nara s'étale à terre avec la pile de livres qu'il portait et adresse un regard surpris à sa petite amie qui continue son chemin sans se soucier de lui. Les deux brun regarde s'éloigner la furie avant d'échanger un regard perplexe et de reprendre leur activité initiale.

Chomio dévala les escaliers, Temari sur les talons et s'engouffre dans la cuisine où se trouve les 2 derniers membres de sa meutes.

Naruto, une poêle à crêpes dans les mains, se retourna alors que Gaara levait les yeux du petit déjeuner que son renard préférer venait de lui préparer. Sa sœur le désigne alors, semblant à bout de nerf ce qui fit légèrement sourciller le rouquin.

-" GAARA! ORDONNE A TA SALE BÊTE DE..." Commença-t'elle, furieuse.

-" Ma sale bête? Tu parle de Naruto?" Demanda le cadet.

-" Hé!" Protesta la dite sale bête.

-" BAKA! Je parle de ton clébard!!!" Rétorqua la fille aux éventail.

-"Chomio?" Demanda le jeune Kazekage, perplexe.

-" Bien sur Chomio! Tu n'a qu'un seul chien, je te rappelle!" Répondit sa sœur.

Gaara se gratta la joue d'un air légèrement ennuyer et désoler.

-" Je veux bien, mais l'ennui c'est que Chomio n'obéit qu'à Kankuro..." Dit-il

-" Forcement... C'est Kankuro qui le nourrit..." Soupira Naruto.

-" Je ne vois pas le rapport..." Marmonna Temari

-" Bin les chiens, ça fonctionne beaucoup par la reconnaissance du ventre..." Répondit le blond de Konoha.

-" Hoooo... C'est comme les renard alors..." Lâcha le roux.

-" Mais tu as fini, rouquin stupide!!!" Répliqua le porteur de Kyubi en faisant semblant de le frapper.

Chomio se rua sur lui en aboyant furieusement avant de lui attraper la cheville arrachant un cris de douleur au réceptacle du démon renard et déchirant son pantalon au passage.

-" CHOMIO!!!" Rugit Gaara en se levant.

Le chiot s'enfuit alors dans le salon en cuinnant. Le roux jeta un regard à la jambe de son renard qui saignant légèrement mais qui commençait déjà à cicatriser.

-" Super... Encore un pantalon de foutu... C'est le 7ème cette semaine..." Râla l'Uzumaki.

-" Il détruit mes souliers aussi!" Rappela Temari.

Un cris de rage leur vint de l'étage, leur faisant lever les yeux vers le plafond et quelque minute plus tarde, Shikamaru, furieux entrait dans la cuisine avec plusieurs livres détremper dans les bras.

-" Il est où ce clébard de m****!" Gronda-t'il

-" Shika! Surveille ton langage!" Répliqua sa petit amie.

-" Qu'est ce qu'il y a?" Demanda Naruto.

-" Il a pissé sur les livres qu'Azuma-senseï m'avait offert!" Répondit le manipulateur d'ombre, mécontent.

-" ... " Furent la réponse des 3 autre.

Temari se tourna alors vers son cadet.

-" Tu vois! Ce chien est une calamité! Ça ne peut pas continuer! trouve quelque chose pour calmer cette animal ou je le calme de manière définitive!" S'exclama-t'elle.

-" Temari à raison... " Approuva Naruto.

-" Mais..." Voulu protester Gaara.

-" C'est lui ou nous!" Assura Shikamaru

Le jeune Kazekage regarda les 3 autres qui désignait le salon d'un air décider... Il n'y aurait pas de moyens de négocier... Il poussa un soupire, mi agacer, mi résigner et passa dans la pièce voisine. Le chiot gris, offert un mois plus tôt par Kiba, secouait vigoureusement quelque chose que le roux pris d'abord pour un coussin avant de réaliser que ça n'en était pas un, mais c'était son...

-" PANDY!!!" S'écria-t'il horrifié.

Il se rua sur le jeune chien pour lui arracher de force son précieux doudou de la gueule. Hélas, après un tels traitement, il ne restait plus grand chose du panda en peluche du rouquin. Gaara se mit à trembler, son sable tourbillonnant dangereusement autour de lui sous le coup de colère.

-" Sale clébard..." Gonda-t'il d'un voix sinistre.

Il allait utiliser son attaque tombeau du désert sur le pauvre animal quand il se retrouva plaqué au sol par les 3 autres.

-" Gaara! Calme toi! Ce n'est qu'un chien!" Supplia Naruto.

-" JE VAIS LE TUER!!!" Hurla l'interpeller en se débattant furieusement.

-" Mais non, Gaara, c'est un cadeau de Kiba... Et puis, si tu le tue, tu va avoir la société protectrice des animaux sur le dos..." Tenta de la calme Temari

-" JE M'EN FOUTS! IL A TUER PANDY!!!" Protesta le jeune Kazekage.

-" Ce n'est qu'une peluche, Gaara..." Intervint Shikamaru.

-" CE N'EST PAS UNE PELUCHE!!! C'EST PANDY!!!" Rétorqua son beau frère.

-" Je t'en achèterai un autre, Gaara, promis... Un plus beau et 5 fois plus grand... " Tenta l'Uzumaki.

-" C'est vrai?" Demanda le rouquin en calmant pour tourner yeux vers lui?

-" Promis... si je mens, je vais en enfer..." Assura le renardeau en faisant un croix imaginaire sur sa poitrine.

-" Merci, Naru-kun..." Ronronna Gaara en se serrant contre son blond.

La fille aux éventail et le manipulateur des ombres s'écartèrent d'eux en les regardant avant d'échanger un regard.

-" Naruto sais quoi dire pour calmer ton frère..." Jugea le jeune Nara.

Sa petit amie approuva d'un signe de tête en haussant les épaules.

-" Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passa ici à la fin!" Ronchonna Kankuro en les rejoignant, torse nu.

-" Kankuro! Tu aurais pu nous épargner les vision d'horreur et terminer de t'habiller!" Répliqua sa sœur.

-" Hein?" Fit le marionnettiste.

-" Le chien a pissé sur mes livres.* L'informa Shikamaru.

-" C'est pas irremplaçable, des livres..." Commenta l'autre brun.

-" Il vole mes chaussures!" Intervint Temari.

-" Des chaussures, ça se rachète..." répondit le plus de ses frangins.

-" Il a tuer Pandy..." Pleurnicha Gaara tenant les lambeau de ce qui fut son Pandy entre les mains.

-" Ce n'est qu'une peluche, petit frère..." Soupira son grand frère.

-" C'EST PAS UNE PELUCHE!!! C'EST PANDY!!!" Répliqua le cadet.

-" Ce chien m'a mordu et il a déchirer mon pantalon... encore une fois..." Dit Naruto en croissant les bras mécontent.

Kankuro baissa les yeux sur Chomio qui remuait joyeusement la queue, coucher sur le dos pour lui montrer son ventre en signe de total soumission.

-"Vous délirez... Il est adorable ce chiot... " Dit il

-" ET CA? C'EST QUOI ALOR!!!" S'écrièrent les 4 autres en désignant leurs affaires détruite par le jeune animal.

-" ..." Fut la seul réponse du marionnettiste.

-" FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE!!!" Exigea Temari.

-" Hein! Mais c'est Gaara son maitre!" Protesta son frangin.

-" Sauf que c'est à toi qu'il obéit!" Rétorqua Shikamaru.

-" Pourquoi moi?" Se lamenta son beau-frère.

-" Parce que tu es débile et insignifiant et que je te tabasse si tu ne fais rien!!!" Répliqua sa sœur.

-" C'est bon... C'est bon... Pas la peine d'utiliser la menace... J'ai compris... Je vais... AAAAAAaaaaaaarrrgggg!!! MES JEUX!!!" Fit Kankuro

les 4 autres le regardèrent se jeter sur les jeux, où du moins qu'il en restait après être passer dans la gueule du chiot. Le boite et les disques était éparpiller à terre, déchiqueté, griffé et chiqué... Un vrai carnage...

-" MES JEUX... NOOOOOOOOooooonnnnnn..." Hurla-t'il.

Croyant qu'il sagissait d'un nouveau jeux, Chomio hurla à la mort attirant sur lui les regard meurtrier du marionnettiste. Inconscient du danger qu'il allait devoir affronter dans peu de temps, le jeune chien, remuait la queue joyeusement, la langue pendant sur le coter.

-" Enfoiré de clébard à la con..." Gronda Kankuro, une aura meurtrière et sinistre autour de lui, 3 secondes avant que ses marionnettes n'apparaisse derrière lui.

Ainsi mourut Chomio, le chiot gris qui apprit un peu tard qu'il ne fallait jamais toucher au jeux vidéos du plus vieux des frères de la fratrie de Suna.

* * *

Auteur: Je tiens à préciser qu'aucun animal n'a été mal traiter durant la rédaction de ce chapitre... u_u

Gaara pleurnichant sur ce qu'il reste de son Pandy: ... Pandy...

Auteur: Enfin... Sauf Pandy bien sur...

Naruto arrivant devant Gaara, habillé en panda: Gaara! Regarde.

Gaara en levant les yeux vers Naruto: ...

Auteur: ... ? ... Ô_o

Gaara en se jetant au cou de Naruto: PANDARUTO!!!

Shikamaru, perplexe: Pandaruto? Ô_o

Temari: Ce doit être la combinaison de Pandy et de Naruto...

Shikamaru: N'importe quoi... =_="

Kankuro, pleurnichant sur ses jeux vidéos détruits: Mes jeux...

Auteur et Temari: ... ... ... =_="

Naruto et Gaara en se callinnant: Allez! Un petit review pour nous faire plaisir!


	12. Chapter 12: weekend à la mer partie1

**gras= intervention de Kyubi**

Chapitre 12: Weekend à la mer (partie 1)

La mer.

Grande étendue d'eau salée où aboutisse tout les fleuves...

Voilà tout ce qu'évoquait ce mot à Gaara.

Bien sur, il savait qu'il y avait des gens qui allait passer des vacances à la plage et que c'était un lieu de plaisir et de détende. Ce pendant, en 16 ans d'existence, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se rendre à la côte. La notion de mer lui était donc totalement inconnue. Alors quand Kankuro avait proposer de passer le Weekend en famille à la mer, il avait craint le pire. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait pas confiance à son grand frère... Enfin... Si... Il n'avait absolument pas confiance en son frangin... Il fallait être complètement débile pour faire confiance à un mec qui passe 95% de son temps libre à jouer au jeux vidéo...

Mais là n'était pas le problème...

Non... En fait, le problème c'était que Temari s'y était mêlée, décidant que, pour une fois, la famille suivrait l'idée du marionnettiste... Elle avait même décider de le laisser organiser leur séjour...

Grossière erreur...

-" Bon... Tu les trouve ses clefs ou merde???" S'impatienta Temari

-" Mais oui... elle sont dans une de mes poches..." Répondit Kankuro en fouillant les poche de son pantalon et de sa veste.

Quelle idée aussi de mettre un vêtement avec un million de poche... Le roux jette un regard compatissant à Shikamaru qui pliait sous le poids de ses bagages et de ceux de sa furie blonde que cette dernière lui avait obliger à porter. Le pauvre vieux... Le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait même pas dire non à sa femme si non, c'était risque de mort dans d'atroce souffrance...

Temari pouvait être un véritable monstre des fois...

-" Il dit qui le prospectus de l'agence de location?" demanda soudain Naruto.

Le jeune fille aux éventail déplia un papier glacer plier en trois.

-" Sympathique petit appartement douillet avec vue sur la mer, facile d'accès à 5 minute du centre ville et de la plage..." Lut-elle.

-" C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé et en plus, il était pas cher... " informa fièrement Kankuro

-" Tu les as trouvé ces clefs!?!" Demanda sa sœur.

-" Moi, je me méfie de ce qu'y est pas cher..." Marmonna Shikamaru

-" ..." Furent la réponse commune de Naruto et Gaara.

-" Ha!!! Ça y est! Je les aies!" s'écria le marionnettiste en brandissant triomphalement les clef de l'appartement.

La porte s'ouvrit alors dans un sinistre grincement laissant les ténèbres s'offrir à leur vue. Une désagréable odeur de renfermer, de moisi et d'humidité leur vint au nez. Gaara et Temari échangèrent un regard, craignant le pire. Leur frère fut le premier à s'aventurer de se glauque territoire inconnu pour aller ouvrir les rideaux et, là, ô arnaque! ce n'était pas la mer qui s'offrait à la vue des locataire, mais bien les mur gris de l'hôtel miteux d'en face.

-" Kankuro... Dis moi que c'est une blague..." Dit Temari un tic nerveux agitant dangereusement la paupière inférieur de son œil.

-" Ça avait l'air bien sur le prospectus pourtant..." S'excusa son frère.

La peinture s'écaillait sur des murs envahis de fissure et d'humidité. Des horrible peinture de nature morte au couleur fanée par la lumière. Le plancher, usé, avait perdu sa couleur d'origine et craquait de manière peu rassurante sous les pas. Dans un coin, une T.V. ridiculement petite, trônait sur une petite étagère vide face à un horrible canapé 3 places à motif floral dont les couleurs étaient dépassée. Le coin cuisine qui communiquait avec les reste de l'appartement, était pareil à l'ensemble, d'un vert vif qui agressait les yeux, un cuisinière qui devant dater de l'antiquité et une minuscule table autour de la quel trônait 4 chaises.

Cet appartement était à peine habitable...

-" Kankuro... Dis moi que c'est une blague..." Insista Temari.

-" Heu..." Fit l'interpeller.

Les 3 autre virent une EVNI (Éventail Volent Non Identifier), travers la pièce pour venir s'écraser que le crâne du marionnettiste avant qu'il se fasse tabasser par la blonde.

-" Vive le séjour à la mer..." Ironisa Gaara.

-" Les chambres sont peu être mieux..." suggéra Naruto

-" Je ne voudrais pas cassé ton enthousiasme... mais j'ai des doutes..." Commenta Shikamaru.

Le roux était du même avis que le jeune Nara. Cependant, il suivit tout de même son blond de petit ami jusqu'à la première chambres. Un seul mot lui vient alors en tête en premier quand il passa la porte: Minuscules... Puis les 2 lits individuels séparés par une table de nuit lui sautèrent au yeux. C'était quoi ce bordel! Il était or de question que Naruto et lui dorme dans la même pièce en n'étant pas dans le même lit! Puisque c'était comme ça... Il utilisa son sable pour soulever la table de nuit et coller les deux lits ensemble. Il rencontra alors le regard amusé du renardeau.

-" Quoi?" demanda-t'il, irrité.

-" Tu n'a pas pu t'en empêcher..." Répondit le blond.

-" M'empêcher de quoi?" Marmonna le jeune Kazekage.

-" De rapprocher les lits... "Dit l'Uzumaki riant légèrement.

-" J'ai encore du mal à m'habituer à dormir, alors il est or de question que je sois séparé de mon doudou préférer..." Rétorqua le Sabaku

-" Doudou? Et moi alors?" Demanda le porteur de Kyubi, un sourire en coin.

-" Crétin!" rétorqua son petit ami.

Temari pestait contre Kankuro en faisant les 100 pas devant le lit double qu'elle partageait avec Shikamaru pendant que ce dernier défaisait leur sac pour ranger un minimum leurs affaires.

-" Calme toi... Ça ne serre à rien de t'énerver... Kankuro est un crétin, tu ne pourra rien y changer, même avec la meilleur volonté du monde..." Soupira le manipulateur d'ombre.

-" Cet appartement tombe en morceau! On aura de la chance si cette cuisinière ne nous explose pas à la tête!" Râla la blonde en se laissant tomber sur le lit

Ça... Avec les talents culinaire de sa petite amie, le jeune Nara ne fut pas convaincu que se fut une mauvaise chose...

Il vint se placer derrière la jeune fille aux éventails et lui massa les épaules pour la détendre.

-" Calme toi... C'est vrai, notre séjour à mal commencer, mais si ça ce trouve on va bien se plaire ici... et puis, au moins, on a la TV..." Dit-il

La Sabaku leva les yeux vers lui.

-" Si Kankuro s'avise de la regarder, je le massacre..."

Le manipulateur d'ombres sourit et vint embrasser délicatement le creux du cou de sa petite amie lui arrachant un frisson de plaisir et de bonheur.

-" Prend ça comme une nouvelle expérience... Un défis..." lui souffla-t'il à l'oreille.

-" Continue comme ça et ce lit va servir avant ce soir..." Ronronna Temari.

-" Qui te dis que ce n'est pas mon but?" Roucoula Shikamaru, un léger sourire amuser aux lèvres.

La blonde se tourna vers lui et le plaqua sur le lit, à califourchon au dessus de lui, le dominant, maintenant ses poignets de chaque coter de sa tête. Elle se pencha vers lui un sourire de prédateur sur le visage, effleurant son nez avec le sien.

-" Tu l'aura voulu, Shikamaru Nara de Konoha..." Soupira-t'elle une lueur coquine dans le regard.

Gaara sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre Naruto qui venait de s'assoir dans la canapé. Le roux passa le bras autour de son blond pour l'attirer à lui et pouvoir ainsi le calinner. Il remarqua alors la présence de son frère. Kankuro était assis à terre devant le minuscule poste TV Noire et blanc, la tête penché sur le coter d'un air totalement absent.

-" Kankuro, si Temari te prend à regarder la TV, elle va te tuer..." Dit-il

-"... " Fut la seul réponse qu'il obtient de son frère.

-" Kankuro?" Appela le jeune Kazekage

-" ..." Fur de nouveau la réponse du marionnettiste

-" Woooo... On dirait que la TV lui a lobotomiser le cerveau..." plaisanta Naruto

-" C'est impossible... Pour ça, il aurait fallut que mon frère ait eu un cerveau avant..." Soupira Gaara.

Le renardeau attrapa un coussin et le jeta sur le brun qui le reçut en pleine tête.

-" Hallo! Hallo! La terre appelle la lune! " Lâcha-t'il.

Kankuro tourna les yeux vers lui pour lui jeter une regard noir avant de tourner à nouveau vers l'écran.

-" Gaara..." Appela-t'il après quelques secondes de silence.

-" Hnnn?" Répondit l'interpeller.

-" Je comprend rien à ce qu'il racontes à la TV... C'est du coréen ou du chinois?" Demanda le marionnettiste.

-" ..." Fut la réponse du roux.

Le jeune Kazekage jeta un regard à la TV où le présentateur parlait une langue barbare incompréhensible. Il tendit le bras, ordonnant à son sables d'éteindre l'appareil.

-" Je ne sais pas et je m'en fout... Mais si Temari te voit regarder la TV, tu es mort..." Soupira-t'il

-" Tiens, ils font quoi justement Temari et Shikamaru? Je veux voir la mer moi... " Marmonna le brun.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la blonde et les manipulateur d'ombres, plus décoiffer et débrailler que jamais les rejoignirent, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

-" On va voir la mer?" Demanda Naruto.

La fille aux éventails hocha vaguement la tête positivement s'accrochant au bras de son petit ami.

Il se rendirent donc sur la digue qui longeait la plage. Naruto trainait Gaara devant, l'emportant dans son excitation de voir la mer. Kankuro regardait le ciel d'un air totalement indifférent quand soudain quelque chose lui revint en mémoire. Un truc que Sakura lui avait dit à propos de Kyubi.

-" Dites... Je viens de la rappeler un truc... " Dit il.

Shikamaru et Temari tournèrent un regard interrogateur sur lui.

-" Quoi donc?" Demanda le jeune Nara.

-" C'est à propos du démon renard... Sakura m'a dit qu'il arrivait qu'il prenne Possession de Naruto quand il était à la mer... " Répondit le marionnettiste.

-" Ha bon? Pourquoi?" Interrogea sa sœur.

-" Bin... Il parait que Kyubi adore courir après..." Commença l'ainé des frères Sabaku.

-**"** **DES MOUETTES!!!!!"** S'écria joyeusement la voix de Kyubi qui venait de prendre possession du corps de son réceptacle pour se précipiter vers le troupeau volatils marins rassemblé quelque mètre plus loin.

Les oiseaux s'envolèrent en poussant des cris strident paniqué dans une nuage de plume blanche.

-" ..." Fut la seul réaction de Gaara

-" Gaara! Rappelle ton renard! Il nous mets la honte là!" Intervint sa sœur.

Le roux poussa une soupire agacer et utilisa son sable pour attraper le Naruto-Kyubi et le ramener vers lui, fixant son regard dans le sien, croisant ainsi les yeux rouge du démon renard.

-" Hé! Stupide renard mouillé... Écoute moi bien.... Tu as intérêt à me rendre mon blond tout de suite, si non... " Commença le jeune Kazekage.

-**" Si non quoi?"** Demanda le renard à 9 queues.

-" Je te ramène à la appartement tout de suite et je te fais des choses tellement inavouable que tu n'oseras plus jamais regarder les autres bijû dans les yeux. " Susurra le rouquin.

-" Qu'est ce qu'il entends par là, le petit frère?" Demanda Kankuro en se tournant vers Temari.

-" Kankuro... Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin aussi tant que j'y suis..." Répondit la blonde.

-" Je me demande qui est le uke dans leur couple..." Souffla Shikamaru.

-" C'est pourtant clair... C'est Naruto... Si non Gaara n'aurait pas agi comme ça..." répondit sa petit amie.

-" Attendez... Vous parlez de sexe!" S'écria le marionnettiste choqué.

-" Tu es long à la compréhension toi." soupira le manipulateur d'ombres.

Naruto redevenu lui même dans son état normal s'excusait en s'inclinant devant Gaara, un air confus au visage. Ils se tournèrent vers Kankuro qui se précipitait vers eux.

-" VOUS L'AVEZ FAIT? TOUT LES DEUX? " S'écria-t'il

Les 2 plus jeunes échangèrent une regard embarrasser.

-" Bin oui... Qu'est ce que tu croyais? Qu'on allait dormir ensemble sans se toucher?" Demanda le roux.

-" Que si on était en couple, s'était juste pour compter les petites fleurs?" Demanda le blond.

-" Mais... Mais... Mais vous êtes trop jeune!!!" S'exclama le marionnettiste.

-" Trop jeune... Trop jeune... On a 16 ans quand même..." Marmonna l'Uzumaki

-" Temari et Shikamaru aussi ils couchent ensemble et, à eux, tu ne leur dit rien..." Fit remarquer le jeune Kazekage.

-" Oui, mais... C'est pas pareil..." Voulu protester le brun de Suna.

-" Ha oui? Et pourquoi? Parce que Naruto est plus entreprenant que Shikamaru? " Marmonna le cadet des Sabaku.

-" Hé!" Voulu protester le jeune Nara

-" C'est ça! Vient directement dire que je suis un pervers!" Rétorqua le renardeau à sa place.

-" C'est exactement ce que je dis..." Répondit le rouquin en hochant la tête positivement les bras croisé.

-" QUOI! T'est encore plus pervers que moi sous tes airs supérieur!" Rétorqua le réceptacle de Kyubi.

-" J'ai jamais dit le contraire... Et puis ne viens pas me dire que ça te plait pas, je te croirai pas..." Répliqua Gaara.

-" Je suis le seul encore puceau de la famille..." pleurnichais Kankuro à genoux à terre, l'air désespéré.

-" ATTENTION!!!" Cria soudain une voix.

Trop tard...

Un ballon heurta violemment le crâne du roux qui s'effondra à terre à moitié assommer sous le regard surpris et atterrer de 4 ninjas.

-" Tom! Tu pourrait faire attention quand tu shoot!" S'écria un gamin en venant récupérer le ballon.

-" Désoler, Olivier... Je ferait plus attention la prochaine fois..." Répondit un autre gamin.

(Vous aurez, tous reconnu cher lecteur, Olivier et Tom, les héros d'un manga sur le football... enfin bon)

Un long silence s'abattit sur les 4 ninjas encore conscient. Un grand vent de solitude balaya alors la plage avec en bruit sonore le cris des mouettes. ( coucher Kyubi! )

-" UN BALLON!!! UN STUPIDE BALLON DE MERDE EST ARRIVE A BOUT DU TERRIBLE SABAKU NO GAARA!!! LA HONTE!!! QUAND JE PENSE QUE J'AI FAHIT CREVER POUR LE BATTRE A L'EXAMEN CHUNNIN!!! SI J'AVAIS SU! C'EST LAMENTABLE!!! ET TU PARLES D'UN KAZEKAGE!!!" S'écria Naruto.

-" Naruto... Tu tiens pas à ta vie là... " Commenta Kankuro.

-" Bin quoi? C'est vrai! c'est pas sérieux pour une Kage!" s'entête le renardeau.

Il se retrouva soudain entourer de sable alors que Gaara, le bras tendu vers lui, se relevait en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, là où le ballon l'avait heurter.

-" Je te fait subir mon tombeau du désert tour de suite où j'attends encore un peu, Uzumaki Naruto?" Demanda-t'il froidement.

-" Tu attend ce soir que je me fasse pardonner?" proposa le blond avec un grand sourire...

Le roux le regarda un moment avant de relâcher son sable.

-" Tu as de la chance que je t'aime, baka..." Soupira t'il.

Cela lui valu un bisou et un câlin de la part de son réceptacle préférer.

-" Tiens, on dirait qu'il y a un concert par là..." fit remarquer Shikamaru.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une petit scène installer sur la digue et où jouait un pseudo groupe de rock. Ils restèrent une moment à écouter cette musique discordante qui ne ressemblait à rien.

-" C'est moi ou c'est nul?" Demanda Temari.

-" Je pense que les instruments ne sont pas accorder... " Comment Shikamaru.

-" Et les baffles doivent être mal régler aussi..." Jugea Kankuro.

-" Il y a quand même une petit foule devant..." Fit remarquer Naruto.

-" Tu appelle ça une foule? Il n'y a que 10 ou 25 personnes à tout casser!" Rétorqua le marionnettiste.

-" A partir du moment où ils y a plus de 5 personne c'est une foule..." Décréta le blond.

-" Là c'est plus une foule... C'est une meute..." Soupira la fille au éventail.

-" moi, je dirais plus tôt un troupeau..." Corrigea le manipulateur d'ombres

-" Qu'est ce qu'elles gueulent, les hystériques?" Demanda le brun de Suna.

-" 'Sais pas... Ça ressemble à un truc comme " ...." répondit celui de Konoha.

-" Ça fait peur... Non mais tu as vu leur styles? C'est n'importe quoi ce groupes..." répliqua la blonde du village du sable

-" Il est où Gaara?" Demanda soudain Naruto.

-" HEIN!!!" Firent les 3 autres en se tournant vers lui.

Gaara avait disparu, les ayant planter là pour se mêler à la foule se dirigeant vers la scènes.

-" Ne me dites pas qu'il aimes ça..." se lamenta Temari consternée.

-" Là, il me déçoit, le petit frère..." Avoua Kankuro.

Il y eut soudain un son encore plus discordant que les autres avant qu'un des amplis ne se met à cracher de la fumée noir plus tôt que des fausse notes. Gaara se dressa dessus en levant les poings, victorieux.

-" MORT A LA MUSIQUE DE MERDE!!!" Hurla-t'il

-" O... En fait, c'était juste pour massacrer le groupe qu'il s'est rapprocher de la scène..." Jugea La blonde.

-" Ça va, ça me rassure alors..." Dit le marionnettiste.

-" De toute façon ce ne sera pas une grande perte pour le monde musical..." Soupira Shikamaru.

-" C'est vrai... C'est pour le bien de l'humanité..." Approuva sa petite amie.

-" bon bin... Moi, je vais faire une tout sur la brise lame..." Informa Naruto.

-" Tu en devrais pas, Naruto, c'est glissant..." L'averti sa "belle sœur".

-" Mais non..." Répondit le blond.

Il s'avança d'un pas assurer sur la construction de pierre qui s'avançait dans la mer et qui empêchait les vague trop grosse d'inonder la digue. Il manqua de glisser quelque fois mais continuait à avancer.

-" Je parie 50 yens qu'il se casse la figure dans moins de 30 secondes... " Dit Shikamaru à Kankuro.

-" Je tiens le paris!" répondit le brun de Suna.

-" Naruto! Reviens! Tu va glisser!!!" Appela Temari.

-" Mais non... Regarde! je marche et... "Commença le renardeau.

Ziiiiiiiipppp...

HAAAaaa...

PLOUF!

L'Uzumaki venait de glisser de tomber à l'eau.

-" Qu'est ce que je disait... On ne m'écoute jamais..." Soupira la blonde.

-" Ho le con... " Marmonna Kankuro.

-" J'ai gagner... Par ici la monnaie..." Dit Shikamaru en tendant la main vers lui.

-" Dites... Il n'a pas l'air de remonté à la surface..." Fit remarquer Temari.

-" Il s'est peut être cogner la tête en tombant..." Suggéra le manipulateur d'ombre.

-" Arrête... Il n'est pas con à se point là quand même..." Rigola le marionnettiste.

Le jeune Nara lui adressa un regard peu convaincu.

-" Ho le con..." Répliqua le brun de Suna.

-" GAARAAAaaa... Y A TON MEC QUI EST ENTRAIN DE SE NOYER!" Cria la seul fille au roux qui massacrait toujours le pseudo groupe de musique.

-" HO LE CON!!!" S'écria ce dernier

Il rejoignit les autres en courant envoyant son sable repêcher son blond avant de la ramener sur la terre ferme. Le jeune kazekage laissa le temps à son renardeau préférer, couvert de matières visqueuses suite à son court séjours dans l'eau de mer, de recracher toute l'eau de mer qu'il avait avaler avant de l'aider à se relever.

-" Ça va?" S'inquiéta-t'il.

-" Non!" Répondit le réceptacle de Kyubi, fulminant

Il désigna alors les trois autres.

-" Aucun de ces 3 grands cons n'a bougé pour venir m'aider!" Marmonna-t'il mécontent.

-" ..." Fut la réponse du cadet Sabaku qui adressa un regard noir aux autres.

-" Je t'ai prévenu moi... Donc c'est pas comme si j'avais rien fait... " Plaida Temari pour sa défense.

Gaara lui adressa un regard peu convaincu avant de tourner les yeux vers Naruto qui tordait l'avant de son haut orange, des algues trainant dans ses cheveux blond plaquer sur son crâne à cause de l'eau. Il était trop craquant avec cet air contrarier sur le visage et cela fit involontairement sourire le roux.

-" Tu as des algues dans les cheveux..." Dit il en retirant un des végétaux marin de la tête du blond, un air attendri sur le visage.

-" Oui et ça pue le poisson en décomposition..." Marmonna le porteur du démon renard.

-" On peut rejoindre les autres plus tard et rentrer à l'appartement pour que tu prenne une douche (et plus si affinité... mdr)" Proposa son petit ami.

-" Faudrait bien... Parce que là... Vive la fraicheur marine..." Ricana Kankuro en faisant semblant de se pincer le nez.

-" Ouai... Franchement, Naruto, c'est quoi ton parfum? Qu'on ne l'achète pas..." Rajouta Temari.

-" Le prochain qui fait encore une commentaire, il va se prendre un rasegan, c'est clair!" Rétorqua l'Uzumaki d'un air menaçant.

-" Whooo... Agressif avec ça... Franchement, pour une type qui ressemble à un monstre marin, tu n'a vraiment pas d'humour..." Plaisanta le marionnettiste.

-" RASENGAN!" S'écria le renardeau en plaquant une sphère de chakra dans torse du brun de Suna

Ce dernier fit un magnifique vol-plané de plusieurs centaines mètres avant d'atterrir brutalement dans l'eau. Temari resta un moment interloquée devant ce qu'il venait de se passer alors que, pas plus impressionner que ça, Gaara tirait déjà son petit copain pour l'emmener à l'appartement.

-" Shikamaru... La prochaine fois que j'ennuie Naruto-kun, rappelle moi qu'il est aussi redoutable que mon petit frère..." Dit elle en se tournant vers le jeune Nara.

-" Naruto l'avait prévenu... C'est de la faute de Kankuro si il se retrouve dans cette situation... Comme on dit, un homme prévenu en vaut deux..." Soupira le manipulateur d'ombre

Il prit les épaules de sa petite amie, bien décider à profiter de la ballade pour passer du temps à deux, laissant le malheureux Kankuro revenir seul à la nage

Décidément les Weekend à la mer n'étaient jamais de tout repos pour les ninjas...

Que du bonheur en gros...

* * *

Auteur, très fière d'elle: Et voilà... Il m'en a fallu du temps pour celui là...

Shikamaru: Logique... C'est ton plus long chapitre jusqu'à maintenant...

Temari des petites nétoiles plein les yeux: Ho... On a quitter Suna...

Shikamaru: Forcément si on est à la mer... =_="

Kyubi courant joyeusement après les mouettes: DES MOUETTES! DES MOUETTES!

Auteur: ... O_O

Gaara: ... =_="

Naruto: ... ^_^"

Kankuro: Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui prend dans cette fic?

Auteur: Parce que tu la ferme jamais quand il faut et que tu as une tête à claque...

Kankuro: ... ... ... ... T'es méchante en fait...

Auteur avec un sourire sadique: Moi? Nooonnn... absolument pas... Tu te fait des idées.

Shikamaru: Bon... Bin pour connaitre la suite de notre séjour à la mer, savoir si Kyubi arrivera attrapé une mouette et Kankuro à trouver l'amour, laisser une petit review... ça motivera l'auteur...


	13. Chapter 13: weekend à la mer partie2

**gras = intervention de Kyubi**

Chapitre 13: Weekend à la mer (partie 2)

Un grand soleil brillait sur la station balnéaire qu'avait chois la fratrie Sabaku pour son séjour à la mer. Un légé vent frais poussait de paresseux nuages cotonneux dans un ciel bleu azur qui n'avait rien à envier au yeux de Naruto Uzumaki. Un journée idéal pour passer du temps à se prélasser sur la plage, confortablement installé sur une chaise longue en contemplant l'horizon sans rien faire.

-" KYYYaaa!!! LA PLAGE!!!" s'écria joyeusement l'énergumène le plus imprévisible de Konoha.

Le renardeau courut l'espace qui le séparait encore du sable blanc en courant sous le regarde amuser de ses compagnons.

-" Ho... Tiens... Du Sable... Comme s'est original..." Ironisa Kankuro.

-" Qu'est ce que tu as contre le sable?" Demanda Gaara en arquant légèrement un sourcille, affichant son air de dire "réfléchit bien à ce que tu va dire, si non tu es mort".

-" Ho... Rien... Réfléchit, un peu petit frère! On vit à Suna! Et Qu'est ce qu'il y a autour de Suna?" Répliqua son frère.

-" Bin... Le désert..." répondit le roux, se demandant le plus âgé voulait en venir.

-" Et il y a quoi dans le désert?" Insista le marionnettiste.

-" Bin... Du Sable..." Répondit à nouveau le jeune Kazekage.

-" Bin voilà! Tu ne crois pas qu'on en a un peu marre de voir du sable partout? Je sais que toi ça ne te gène pas, vu que tu ballade ta jarre de sable partout où tu vas... Mais moins, j'en ai plus qu'assez!!!" S'emporta le plus vieux.

-" Je te signale que c'est toi qui à choisi le lieu de nos congés..." Rappela alors le cadet.

Son frère baissa la tête d'un air apitoyer par sa propre bêtise.

-" J'avais oublié..." Gémit-il

-" GAARAAAAaaa!!! TU VIENS! ON VA FAIRE DES CHATEAUX DE SABLES!!!" S'écria Naruto en se faisant des grands signes par dessus sa tête.

-" ..." Fut la réponse du rouquin alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son petit ami.

Kankuro les regarda s'éloigner avant de tourner les yeux vers Shikamaru qui étalait son tapis de plage sur le sable, Temari déjà installée, une paire de lunette de soleil sur le nez entrain de lire une magazine.

-" Vous allez rester là tout les deux?" Demanda-t'il.

-"Pourquoi on pourrait pas? on gène personne... " Répondit le brun de Konoha.

-" NARA!" Appela soudain la furie blonde.

-" Oui, Pupuce?" Gazouilla l'interpeller.

-" Mets mois de la crème solaire! Tout de suite!" Ordonna la fille aux éventails.

-" Ho oui, maitresse... Tout de suite, maitresse... Tes désirs sont des ordres, maitresse... " Ronronna le manipulateur d'ombres avec un gras sourire ravi aux lèvres.

-"..." Fut la seul réaction de Kankuro.

Mais c'est quoi cette famille franchement?

Il se demanda si il avait le droit de demander à être adopter par un autre familles... Tiens, les Hyugas par exemple... Nan... Ils était aussi barge, voir plus qu'eux.... Les Uchiwas? Même pas en rêve! Et puis il n'avait pas le Sharingan... Les Inuzukas? Il aurait Kiba comme frangin, ça serait marrant, mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment l'âme d'un chien... Les Aburames? Or de question! il avait horreur des insectes....

En fait... En regardant de plus près sa fratrie agrandie de 2 nouveaux membres, il n'avait pas trop à sa plaindre.

Il sourit légèrement.

Sa famille...

Temari, la furie dominatrice, avait toujours pris soin d'eux et les avait toujours réconforter dans les moments de tristesse et de doute.

Shikamaru, une des nouveaux venu, un vrai génie fainéant, était ce qu'il se rapprochait le plus d'un meilleur ami à ses yeux.

Gaara, sous ses air froid, neutre et sévère, pouvait faire preuve de tendresse, d'attention et de sensibiliser.

Et Naruto... Le dernier arriver dans leur "clan"... Naruto l'imprévisible, toujours exubérant et sociable... Imprévisible... Comme un rayon de soleil...

Et bien sur, il avait lui, Kankuro... Avec ses qualités et se défaut.

En fait, finalement non...

Il n'aurait changé de famille pour rien au monde...

Le renardeau jeta un regard agacé à son petit ami qui se servait de son pouvoir sur le sable pour créer son château.

-" Gaara... Tu sais, le principe c'est de se servir de ses mains..." soupira-t'il

-" Pour quoi faire? C'est très bien comme ça..." Dit le roux.

-" Oui mais c'est de la triche, Gaara..." Répondit le blond.

-" ..." fut la réponse de Sabaku

-" Alors arrête d'utiliser ton sable..." Insista l'Uzumaki.

-" Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire des château sable si je ne peux pas utiliser mon pouvoir... " Marmonna le jeune Kazekage.

-" ..." Fut la réponse du renardeau qui baissa la tête, désespéré.

-" ..." Fut celle du rouquin

-" Tu es désespérant" Fini par soupirer le réceptacle de Kyubi.

Gaara haussa les épaules et continua à manipuler le sable sans plus prêter attention à son petit ami. Ce dernier le regarda faire pendant quelques minutes avant se se glisser sournoisement derrière le roux et de luis retourner un seau plein de sable sur la tête sous le regard tétaniser des 3 autres.

Naruto...

Il voulait mourir jeune ou quoi? Il était suicidaire?

Lentement... Très très lentement, Gaara souleva le seau, devenu soudain couvre chef et posa un regard noir sur son renardeau préférer, une aura meurtrière autour de lui.

-"Naruto..." Gronda-t'il, menaçant.

Le blond éclata de rire avant de détaller vers l'eau, le roux à sa poursuite.

-" Tu crois qu'il va noyer Naruto?" Demanda Shikamaru en terminant d'étaler la crème solaire sur le dos de Temari.

-" Ça... Ça nous ferais des vacances..." Commenta la blonde.

-" En tout cas, il va essayer... Mais Naruto est du genre increvable... Il est indestructible ce mec..." Marmonna Kankuro.

-" Ce doit être à cause de Kyubi..." Jugea le jeune Nara en se couchant à coter de sa petit amie.

-" Bon... On fait quoi?" Demanda le marionnettiste.

-" Je lis mon magazine et je bronze, c'est déjà pas mal... d'ailleurs, tu me fais de l'ombres, alors dégage!" Répondit sa sœur.

-" Moi, je vais regarder les nuages... Ils sont cool..." Informa le manipulateur d'ombres

-" On s'en fout de ta vie, Nara..." Marmonna la fille aux éventails.

-" Bin... Et moi alors?" Demanda le brun de Suna.

-" Tu fais ce que tu veux, on s'en fout de toute façon..." Répondit celui de Konoha.

-" Mais nan!!! Si on est venu à la mer c'est pour passer du temps en famille!!!" Protesta l'ainé des frères Sabaku.

-" Et si tu allais jouer ailleurs? Tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à aller ennuyer? Je sais pas moi... De la famille? Des amis? Des serpents venimeux?" soupire Temari agacée.

-" Tu es méchante en fait..." Se lamenta son frère.

-" Non, je suis ta sœur et je n'en peut rien si tu te situe à peine plus haut que le plancton et Hinata Hyuga dans la chaine alimentaire..." Répondit la blonde.

-" Bon! Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais aller à la salle d'arcade et je..." Commença Kankuro en se levant vexé.

Il s'interrompit pour regarder passer 2 nanas taille mannequin en bikini juste devant son nez. Son instinct de chasse de jeune célibataire en recherche d' "âme sœur" prit alors le dessus sur sa dépendance aux jeux vidéos.

-" HE!!! MESDEMOISELLES!!!" S'écria-t'il en se lançant à la suite des deux beautés.

Sa sœur et le jeune Nara le suivirent du regard avant de pousser un soupire et de revenir à leur activité initiale.

-" Je parie 50 yens qu'il se prend un râteau..." Jugea le manipulateur d'ombres.

-" Pas besoin d'avoir 200 de QI pour savoir ça..." Commenta sa petite amie.

-" Tiens... Ils sont passé où les 2 autres débiles?" Demanda Shikamaru.

-" Gaara n'est pas débile!" Protesta Temari.

-" Non... C'est vrai... Il est juste une peu psychopathe sur les bord!" Ironisa le brun de Konoha.

-" Justement! C'est pas la même chose!" Insista la blonde.

-" Si tu le dis..." soupira le jeune Nara.

Soudain le musique d'alerte à Malibu se fit entendre sur toute la plage et une troupe de sauveteur aux corps parfaitement bronzés et musclés firent leur apparition courant au ralentit, illuminer d'une lumière irréelle.

-" Galère... C'est quoi encore ce bordel?" Marmonna le manipulateur d'ombres.

-" Il y a deux crétin qui sont entrain de se noyer..." Informa quelqu'un près d'eux.

Les amoureux échangèrent une regard.

-" Shika... Dit moi que ce n'est pas nos 2 crétins..." Supplia la fille aux éventails.

-" Tu parles de Gaara et Naruto? Ce sont des Shinobis, ils savent marcher sur l'eau... Et Puis, ils savent tout les deux nager, je te rappelle..." soupira son petit ami.

Ils posèrent les yeux sur sauveteur qui contenait à courir au ralenti toujours sous le font sonore d'alerte à Malibu. Il le regardèrent faire pendant un moment.

-" Hé bien... On a le temps de mourir noyer 3 fois avant qu'ils n'arrivent..." commenta Shikamaru.

-" En effet... ça fait combien de temps qu'il court comme ça? 10 minutes?" Demanda Temari.

-" J'aurais dit 20, moi..." Jugea le jeune Nara.

-" Je ne sais pas j'ai pas de montre..." répondit sa petite amie.

Les sauveteur arrivèrent (enfin) au bord de l'eau et plongèrent au secours des 2 noyer. Quelque minutes plus tard, c'est un Naruto, hilare et tremper qui se laissait tomber à coter d'eux suivait par un Gaara tout aussi trempé que le blond.

-" Qu'est ce qu'il a ton renard?" Demanda la fille aux éventails.

-" On a fait une expérience..." Informa le roux.

-" Une expérience?" Demanda le manipulateur d'ombres perplexe.

-" Qu'est ce que vous avez fait encore?" Demanda la fille de la fratrie Sabaku.

-" On voulait savoir combien de temps mettraient les sauveteurs pour venir sauver 2 personne en danger, alors on a fait semblant de se noyer... " répondit le jeune Kazekage d'un air parfaitement sérieux et calme.

-" ..." Fut la réponse de Temari et Shikamaru.

-" ..." Fut celle du rouquin, son renardeau toujours mort de rire à coter de lui.

-" Bande de Baka!!! Il n'y en a pas un pour racheter l'autre!!!" s'écria La blonde.

-" C'était une idée de Naruto..." Informa son petit frère.

-" Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne m'étonne pas..." Commenta le jeune Nara en posant les yeux sur l'Uzumaki qui commençait à reprendre son sérieux.

Ils regardèrent quelques minutes les sauveteur s'acharner à essayer de retrouver 2 noyers qui n'existaient pas.

-" Tu crois que Pamela est là?" Demanda soudain le réceptacle de Kyubi en se tournant vers son petit ami.

-" Naruto... C'est la réalité là... Pas la série... Tu regarde trop la TV mon pauvre vieux..." Soupira le manipulateur d'ombres.

-" Il est où Kankuro?" Demanda alors Gaara.

-" Il est parti draguer..." Informa sa sœur

-" Je parie 50 yens qu'il se prend un râteau!" s'exclama joyeusement Naruto.

-" Il y a comme une air de déjà entendu... " commenta Shikamaru.

-" aaarrrggg..." Gémit un corps agonisant à terre qui se trainait comme une grosse limace depuis plusieurs mètres.

-" Kankuro?" Demanda Temari.

-" Bobo..." gémit à nouveau la "chose" en relevant la tête dévoilant le visage en sang du marionnettiste.

-" Tu t'es battu?" s'étonna le roux.

-" Vu son état, je dirais qu'il c'est fait tabasser plus tôt..." Jugea le renardeau.

-" Un mec n'a pas apprécié que je drague sa copine..." Répondit le brun de Suna.

-" Non... tu crois..." Ironisa Shikamaru.

-" Bien fait! Tu n'as ce que ce que mérite! on ne drague pas une fille casée!" intervint sa petite amie.

-" Mais heu... C'est pas marquer sur son front qu'elle était casée... Et puis, elle était trop belle avec la fleur en papier dans les cheveux entrain de faire des origamis... Puis ce rouquin avec tout ses piercings est arrivé et il m'a tabasser... Mais j'en savais rien moi que c'était sa copine..." Pleurnicha Kankuro.

(Nos chers lecteurs auront sans aucun doute reconnu Pain et Konan, n'est ce pas...)

-" ..." fut l'unique réponse unanime des autres.

-" J'en ai marre d'être le seul célibataire de cette famille... J'ai l'impression d'être un chandelier..." Marmonna le brun de Suna.

-" Pourquoi? Parce que tu tiens la chandelle?" Demanda ironiquement Gaara.

-" Il faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose au moins une fois dans ta vie..." Commenta Temari.

-" De toute façon avec ton look à faire peur et ta tête de con, tu trouvera jamais personne..." Jugea Naruto

-" T'a vu la tienne de tête blondin!!!" Riposta l'ainé des garçon Sabaku.

-" Quoi ma tête! Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma tête! C'est la guerre que tu cherche!" S'énerva l'Uzumaki près à se jeter sur le frère de son roux.

-" Naruto! Coucher!" Ordonna le jeune Kazekage.

-" Oui, Mamour..." Ronronna le blond en se couchant à coter de son petit ami.

-" Tsss... Lamentable..." Commenta le marionnettiste.

-" Il est peut être lamentable, mais lui, au moins, il est casé... ce qui n'est pas ton cas..." Rappela Shikamaru.

-" Ho toi! Ça va! Monsieur le soumis!" Rétorque Kankuro.

-" Qu'est ce qui te dit que je n'aime pas être soumis?" Demanda le jeune Nara.

-" Je peux même te dire qu'il est même plus tôt du genres Maso... Pas vrai Shika?" Intervint Temari

-" Oui maitresse..." Répondit le manipulateur d'ombres.

-" Mais vous êtes tous sexuellement déviant!!!" S'écria le seul célibataire.

Le deux couples échangèrent un regard.

-" Vu que tu es le seul célibataire, je pense que c'est plus tôt toi qui est déviant..." Soupira le brun de Konoha.

-" J'ai une idée!!!" s'écrièrent en même temps Naruto et Temari sans se concerter.

Surpris, ils échangèrent une regard brillant avant de prendre un air amuser.

-" Tu as penser à la même chose que moi, renard?" Demanda la blonde.

-" Il y a des chances, belle-sœur..." Reconnu le blond

-" Shopping?" Voulu s'assurer la jeune fille aux éventails.

-" Shopping!!!" Approuva le réceptacle de Kyubi.

-" Houla... Ça... Ça fait peur..." Commenta Shikamaru.

-" Hein?" Fit Kankuro

-" ..." Fut la seul réponse de Gaara.

-" J'ai vu un haut qui lui irait super bien dans un boutique du centre ville, se matin quand je suis aller chercher du pain..." Avoua le renardeau exciter à une Temari aussi excitée que lui.

-" Il y a un coiffeur dans la rue parallèle à celui de la appartement... Il faut lui faire couper les cheveux... " Ajouta la blonde.

-"..." fut la seule réaction de Gaara.

-" Galère... On dirait deux nanas un jour de soldes... T'est mal barré là, Kankuro... Tu es bon pour le relooking..." Commenta Shikamaru.

-" Mais... Mais.... Mais... Nan... Je veux pas être relooker moi!!!" Protesta Kankuro.

-" GLACES! MES BONNES GLACES! QUI VEUX MES GLACES!" Criait une voix dans leur dos.

Le manipulateur d'ombre se retourna et fit signe au marchant ambulant qui se dirigea directement vers eux.

-" Bonjours les jeunes, qu'est ce qui vous ferait plaisir?" demanda le commerçant en souriant.

-" Je vais prendre 2 boules vanille..." répondit le jeune Nara.

-" Moi, je vais prendre au chocolat! C'est antidépresseur... Et j'en ai bien besoin après tout les râteaux que je me suis pris..." Dit Kankuro.

-" T'es pas obliger de raconter ce genre de trucs, on s'en fout de ta vie..." Commenta Temari.

-" Mais heu... t'est méchante..." Pleurnicha son frère.

-" Moi, je prendrait une glace à la fraise..." Commanda la blonde avec un grand sourire.

-" Vous avez de la glace aux cookies?" Demanda Gaara.

-" Heu... Non, jeune homme, plus en stock..." répondit le vendeur avec un air désolé.

-" Donner moi au café alors..." Soupira le roux.

-" Moi, je veux un glace à l'orange!" s'écria joyeusement Naruto

-" Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment ça..." Commenta Shikamaru

-" hein? pourquoi?" Demanda le renardeau.

-" Tu ne mange presque des trucs oranges..." Répondit le brun de Konoha.

-" Si il y avait une glace aux ramens, j'en prendrais, mais ça n'existe pas..." répondit l'Uzumaki.

Le vendeur leur donna leur commende mais quand il tendit la main pour être payer les 5 ninjas s'était déjà lever pour se diriger vers la digue.

-" On va faire les boutiques alors?" Demanda le réceptacle de Kyubi.

-" J'ai promis à Baki-senseï de lui ramener quelque chose... Gaara! Tu n'as pas une idée de ce qu'y pourrait lui faire plaisir?" Demanda Temari.

-" Essaye dans les rayons instrument de torture..." Proposa Kankuro.

-" BAKA!!! DENERE!!! HONTE DE LA FAMILLE!!!" S'écria la blonde en tabassant le marionnettiste.

-" C'est bon ce trucs..." Commenta Gaara en dégustant sa glace*

-" C'est la première fois que tu mange de la glace?" S'étonna son petit ami.

-" J'ai un tyran culinaire obsédée par la diététique en guise de sœur ainé..." Rappela le roux.

-" C'est sur, ça aide pas..." Ricana le blond.

-" Heu... Les jeunes..." Tenta le vendeur qui les suivait toujours attendant d'être payer.

Mais à nouveau les 5 ninjas l'ignorèrent.

-" Je pense que je vais profiter qu'on fait les magasin pour m'acheter une petit cerf-volant moi..." réfléchit Shikamaru.

-" Ce doit être moins cher qu'un grand cerf-volant..." Jugea Kankuro.

-" Ho! Et il me faut des cigarettes aussi..." soupira le jeune Nara.

-" Tu devrais arrêter de fumer..." Marmonna sa petite amie.

-" J'arrêterai le jour où tu m'annoncera que tu es enceinte..." Ajouta le manipulateur des ombres.

-" Dites les jeunes... " Tenta à nouveau le vendeur, les suivant toujours

Il fut à nouveau ignorer par les 5 jeunes gens.

-"On devrais acheter une appareil photos... Ça nous fera des souvenir!" Proposa joyeusement Naruto.

-" J'ai vu un joli collier dans une vitrine ce matin... Shika, tu me l'achète? S'teu plait! S'teu plait! S'teu plaiiittt..." Supplia la jeune fille aux éventails.

-" Bien sur, toi, dès qu'il sagit de bijoux..." soupira le brun de Konoha.

-**" J'aimerai bien une casquette en forme de mouettes..."** Demanda Kyubi prenant à nouveau Possession du corps de son réceptacle.

-" Kyu... J'ai dis quoi la dernière fois? Retourne d'où tu viens!" Intervint Gaara agacé.

-**" Tsss... T'es pas drôle, Sabaku no Gaara... "** Marmonna le démon renard avant de rendre le contrôle de son corps à son réceptacle.

-" Ma parole, Kyubi ne pense qu'aux mouettes ou quoi!?!" s'exclama Temari.

-" C'est juste un peu beaucoup une obsession chez lui..." Reconnu l'Uzumaki un sourire gêné aux lèvres, se grattant le crâne.

-" HE! BANDE DE DELINQUANT! FAUT PAYER MAINTENANT!!!" S'énerva la vendeur de glaces.

-" Hein?" firent les 5 ninjas en se tournant vers lui.

-" C'est nous qu'il traite de délinquant?" Demanda Gaara à son blond.

-" Je crois bien oui..." Jugea le renardeau.

-" Qu'est ce qu'il nous veut?" Demanda Kankuro.

-" Sans doute qu'on paye nos glace... Elles ne devaient pas être gratuites..." Jugea Shikamaru.

-" Il n'avait pas dit qu'elle était payante non plus..." Fit remarquer Temari.

-" On fait quoi?" Demanda Naruto.

-" Je sais pas... Il nous a traité de délinquant quand même..." soupira la fille aux éventails.

-" Je vais réglé le problèmes..." Avertit le seul rouquin du groupe en s'avançant vers le vendeur en faisant craquer ses doigts.

-" Ne le tue pas, petit frère... Tu es Kazekage, tu as une réputation à tenir..." Rappela sa sœur.

Quelque seconde plus tard, seul la tête du marchant ambulant dépassait du sable où le cadet ses Sabaku l'avait enterrer en un temps record grâce à ses pouvoir sur le sable. Le roux, accroupis devant lui, sourit légèrement et posa la main sur la réserve de glace du commerçant.

-" Je prend ça... Prise de guerre... " Dit-il en se levant

-" Déconne pas! Me laisse pas comme ça!" Supplia le vendeur.

Mais le roux ne l'écoutait déjà plus, rejoignant les 4 autres.

-" C'est bon... Le problème est réglé, on peut y aller..." informa le jeune Kazekage.

-" HE! LES JEUNES! SOYEZ SYMPAS QUOI! LIBEREZ MOI!!!" Supplia le vendeur.

Mais les 5 ninjas l'ignorèrent superbement, commençant déjà en s'éloigner.

-" AU SECOURS!!! QUELQU'UN! N'IMPORTE QUI! ME LAISSEZ PAS COMME CA!!!" Insista le marchant de glace.

Il entendu des pas et une ombre vient se glisser au dessus de lui.

-" Mais qu'avons nous là???" Fit une voix.

Le marchant cru qu'il allait pleurer de soulagement et leva les yeux découvrant un espèce de grande plante verte dont la moitié du visage était noir et l'autre blanc.

-" On dirait bien que c'est notre goûter..." Fit une seconde voix...

-" A table alors..." Répondit la première voix.

Le vendeur poussa un dernier cris de terreur avant de servir de collation à la plante carnivore de l'Akatsuki.

Il aurait du écouter sa mère et devenir gardien de vache à la montagne comme son frère....

C'est sur...

Vendeur de glace est un métier à haut risque.

Surtout avec des ninjas dans les parages.

* * *

Kankuro en pleurnichant: C'est toujours moi qui prend...

Temari, agacée: Tu dis ça à chaque chapitre...

Vendeur de glace: Et moi alors! Je finis bouffer!!!

Zetsu partie blanche: oui... et tu était délicieux...

Auteur: ... O_O

Zetsu partie noir: Elle aussi ont peut la manger?

Auteur en allant se cacher derrière Naruto, Gaara et Kyubi: Au secours!!!!

Kyubi en se tournant vers Naruto: Renardeau... Je peux avoir une casquette mouettes???

Naruto: Heu... ^_^"

Gaara: ... =_="

Temari: c'est n'importe quoi ce Weekend... =_="

Shikamaru: Moi, j'aime bien... Je trouve ça marrant...

Auteur: Mes très chers lecteur, cher publique adoré.. Si vous avez des idées, des suggestion, des anecdote de famille marrante à proposer n'hésiter pas à me les faire parvenir...

Kankuro: Sur tout pas!!! Elle va encore me martyriser!!!

Temari: Laisser un petit review pour qu'on continue à frapper sur Kankuro.

Kankuro: Sadique!!!


	14. Chapter 14: weekend à la mer partie3

Chapitre 14: Weekend à la mer (partie 3 et fin)

La casseroles de fruit de mer est un plat typique des séjours à la mer.

Faciles à cuisiner, pas besoin d'être un grand chef cuisinier étoilé pour pouvoir préparé et dégusté ce plat de délicieux mollusque.

En effet, la préparation de ce met est simple et peu couteuse.

Quelque légumes, des épices, du sel, du poivre et de l'eau ajouter à votre ingrédient principal suffit généralement à vous assurer une délicieux repas.

Enfin...

C'est vrai quand vous ne vous appelez pas Sabaku no Temari.

Parce que si non, votre dîner risque bien de tourner à la catastrophe nucléaire, voir à la troisième guerre mondial.

4 shinobi posèrent les yeux peu convaincu sur le contenu non-identifiable de leur assiette, se demandant si cette chose informe n'allait pas leur sauter à la gorge dès la première occasion.

-" Allez! Manger tant que c'est chaud. Qu'est ce que vous attendez?" Fit la furie à l'éventail, les cheveux encore une peu roussi par l'explosion de la cuisinière quelques instant avant.

-" Heu..." firent les 4 garçons.

-" Tu es sur que c'est pas encore vivant? Parce que ça a pas l'air très comestible..." Dit Kankuro touchant prudemment un coquille St Jacques, qui le regardait d'un œil torve, de la pointe de sa fourchette.

Cette question courageuse, au combien stupide aussi (la cuisine de Temari étant, par définition, toxique), lui valu un grand et violent coup de couvercle de casserole.

-"Aïeu... Mais heu..." Gémit le marionnettiste.

-" Kankuro devrait apprendre qu'il y a des moments où il préférable de ne rien dire..." Souffla Shikamaru à l'adresse de Gaara et de Naruto.

-" Il n'est pas assez intelligent pour ça..." Soupira le roux.

-"..." Fut la seul réponse du blond.

Le renardeau souleva une moule, la tenant du bout de doigt par la coquille et la regarda avec une air malheureux et désoler.

-" Pauvres petites bêtes..." Dit-il.

-" Hein?" firent le jeune Kazekage et le Nara.

-" J'ai vu à la TV que les mollusque étaient encore vivant quand on les mets à cuire... Ce doit être une mort horrible et cruelle..." Dit l'Uzumaki.

-"..." Fut la seul réponse des deux autre.

Le cadet des Sabaku et le manipulateur d'ombres échangèrent un regard.

-" C'est vrai que vu sous cette angle..." Reconnu le brun de Konoha.

-" Bon! Vous mangez oui ou non!" S'énerva Temari, une veine commençant à pulser dangereusement sur son front.

-" On a le choix? C'est vrai?" Demanda Kankuro, plein d'espoir.

Cela lui valut de se faire tabasser à grand coup de louche à soupe et de couvercle de casserole par sa sœur.

-" Ton frère devrait vraiment apprendre à se taire..." Jugea Naruto.

-" Je sais..." Soupira Gaara.

-" Ça m'étonne qu'il n'a pas encore eut de commotion cérébral..." Commenta Shikamaru.

-" Mais, son cerveau entier est une commotion cérébral... Mon frère est une aberration médical à lui tout seul..." Marmonna le roux.

-" Là, tu es méchant, Gaa-chan..." Fit remarquer le blond.

-" Comment tu m'as appelé là, hérisson blond?" Demanda le jeune kazekage, se demandant si il allait tuer son petit ami tout de suite ou attendre encore un peu.

-" Gaa-chan... Pourquoi? C'est kawaï, tu ne trouves pas?" Fit le renardeau,affichant son plus beau sourire, inconscient du danger qui planait sur sa tête.

-" Je... " Commença le Sabaku.

-" c'est toujours mieux que Shikachounet..." Jugea Shikamaru.

Gaara prit le temps d'y réfléchir pendant 3 longue minutes avant d'hocher la tête positivement.

-" Va pour Gaa-chan alors..." Dit-il.

Ce qui fit naitre une flamboyant sourire sur le visage de l'Uzumaki qui l'embrassa joyeusement sur la joue en guise de remerciement.

Ils reposèrent ensuite les yeux sur leur assiette.

-" Il va bien falloir y goutter..." Soupira le jeune Nara.

-" ..." fut la réponse de Naruto.

-" Qui se sacrifie en premier?" Demanda le manipulateur d'ombres.

-" ..." Fit la réponse du Kazekage.

-" Allez, c'est pas si terrible... Si ça ce trouve, c'est bon..." Continua le brun de Konoha plus pour se convaincre lui même que pour encourager les autres.

Le renardeau et le rouquin échangèrent une regard peu convaincu et reposèrent les yeux sur leur assiette.

-" Bon... Puisqu'il faut y aller... Autant le faire ensemble..." Jugea finalement le porteur de Kyubi.

Il prirent tout les trois un des mollusques entasser dans leur assiette, ouvrirent sa coquille avant de ce jeter mutuellement un dernier regard d'encouragement et de porter "l'aliment" à leur bouche. Naruto repoussa soudain le mollusque qui rebondit sur la table.

-"Arg!!! Je peux pas manger ça! C'est haut dessus de les forces!!!" S'écria-t-il.

Gaara, qui avait eut la mauvaise idée d'avaler le sien avec une grimace de dégout, porta soudain ses mains sur sa bouche se précipitant aux toilettes. Shikamaru ne dit rien, récupérant le mollusque abandonner par son compatriote de Konoha pour le gober.

-" Shi... Shikamaru?!?" Fit le renardeau en ouvrant des grand yeux rond comme des soucoupes.

-" C'est bon en fait... " Répondit le jeune Nara en continuant à manger.

-" Hein?!? Mais t'est malades où quoi!!!" S'exclama Kankuro avant de se ramasser un nouveau coup de louche à soupe.

-" Uzumaki! Pourquoi tu ne mange pas!" Fit Temari d'un air menaçant.

-" Je ne mange pas ce qui est plus petit que moi! C'est contre mes convictions religieuses!" Rétorqua l'interpeler.

-" Religieuse???" Fit Shikamaru en haussant un sourcilles, perplexe.

-" Enfin... Je me comprends..." Marmonna le blond.

-" Mange..." Gronda la furie.

-" Non! Et ne crois pas m'effrayer comme ça, je te rappelle que j'ai Sakura Haruno comme coéquipière." répondit le porteur de Kyubi.

Le bond et la blonde se défièrent du regard aucun des deux ne tenant à détourner les yeux.

-" Tiens... Il est où mon frangin?" Demanda Kankuro.

-" Aux toilettes, surement entrain de vomir..." Répondit Shikamaru en continuant à manger sans lever les yeux de son assiette.

Le marionnettiste le regard un instant d'un air perplexe.

-" Sans déconner... Tu aimes vraiment ce truc? tu trouve vraiment ça mangeable?" Demanda-t'il

-" Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dit si non tu va encore te faire frapper..." Signala le manipulateur d'ombre en décortiquant une crevette.

Temari tourne les yeux vers son plus jeune frère qui émergea en titubant des toilette, plus mort que vif, le teint encore un peu verdâtre.

-" Ça va petit frère?" S'inquiéta-t'elle.

Le roux lui décochant un regard du genre "J'-ai-l'-air-d'-aller-bien-pauvre-conne-?, avant de se trainer jusqu'au divan pour s'y affaler en gémissant.

-" Tu veux que je te prépare autre chose pour toi manger? J'ai du poisson, si tu veux..." Proposa la furie aux éventail.

Rien que d'imaginer ce que sa sœur pourrait préparer comme horreur culinaire suffit à redonner de violente nausée au jeune Kazekage qui se précipita à nouveau aux toilettes.

-" Je crois qu'il est incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit là..." jugea Naruto.

La blonde se tourne vers lui alors que Shikamaru se servait une deuxième assiette sous les regard effarer de Kankuro. La fille de la fratrie Sabaku posa alors ses mains sur ses hanches.

-" Pourquoi tu ne mange pas, stupide renard!" s'exclama-t'elle

-" J'ai plusieurs raisons! La première, je ne mange pas les petites bêtes sans défense! la deuxième, je tiens à éviter de mourir d'une intoxication alimentaire! la troisi..." commença le renardeau.

-" MANGE!!!" Ordonna l'ainée des Sabaku.

-" Plus tôt mourir!" Rétorqua le porteur de Kyubi.

-" Ça peut s'arranger ça... " Gronda Temari.

-" Et tu va expliquer comment ma mort à ton psychopathe de petit frère?" Demanda sournoisement l'Uzumaki.

-" MANGE!" Ordonna à nouveau la blonde.

-"NON!" Répondit l'hôte du démon renard.

Ils se défièrent à nouveau du regard. L'atmosphère de la pièce se remplis alors d'onde négative à haute teneur apocalyptique. Terrifier par cette soudaine hostilité dans l'air, Kankuro préféra se réfugier sous la tables. Si ces deux là se battaient, il ne voulait absolument ne pas faire partie des victimes des dommages collatéraux.

Shikamaru leva le nez de son assiette pour les regarder une moment avant de continuer à manger pas plus perturber que ça.

-"bheuuuuuu..." Gémit Gaara émergeant à nouveau des toilettes en titubant.

-" GAA-CHAN!" S'écria le renardeau en se précipitant vers son roux chancelant pour le retenir, abandonnant ainsi sa confrontation avec Temari.

-" Je... Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air... " Balbutia le rouquin.

L'Uzumaki hocha la tête positivement guidant déjà doucement son petit ami vers la porte.

-" HE! MINUTES VOUS DEUX!!!" Tenta de protester Temari

-" Quoi!?! Tu as quelque chose à y redire?" Gronda le renardeau, ses yeux devenu rouge et fendu sur un air menaçant, le chakra de Kyubi commençant à s'étendre autour de lui.

-" Heu... Non... Non... Non... Rien... Amusez-vous bien..." Souffla la la blonde un sourire crisper aux lèvres en agitant la main en signe d'apaisement.

-" HE!!! ATTENDEZ-MOI!!!" s'écria Kankuro en se précipitant à la suite des deux autre.

-" KANKURO!!!" Rugit Temari.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, la porte de l'appartement claquait sous le passage du marionnettiste. La furie émit un grondement de mécontentement avant de s'assoir en croisant les bras qu'un air vexer.

-" A quoi ça sert que je me décarcasse pour faire à manger si ils se barrent tous à la première occasion..." Marmonna-t'elle.

-" Hnnn?" Fit Shikamaru en relevant la tête de son assiette la bouche pleine.

-" Toi, au moins, tu es rester mon Shikachounet d'amour rien qu'à moi... Alors mon plat est bon?" Ronronna sa petite amie.

-" C'est la chose la meilleur que tu as cuisiné jusqu'à maintenant..." Répondit le jeune Nara.

-" QUOI!!! TU VEUX DIRE QUE CE QUE JE CUISINE HABITUELLEMENT EST MAUVAIS, C'EST CA!!!" Rugit la blonde en lui donnant de coup de couvercle de casseroles.

-" AÏEEEEuuu... Mais non pupuce... C'est pas ça... J'adore ta cuisine, tu cuisine exactement comme maman... Aïe... Mais là... c'est encore meilleur..." Tenta de se défendre le manipulateur d'ombres.

Galère...

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'une folle-furieuse sadique et dominatrice? Pourquoi... Pourquoi? POUQUOI???

C'est sur... Si Azuma-senseï le voyait depuis l'autre monde, il devait surement bien se moquer de lui...

-" J'ai faaaaaimmmm...." Gémit Naruto en se tenant le ventre alors que son estomac gargouillait bruyamment.

-" Ne me parle pas de nourriture... Je vais encore vomir..." Soupira Gaara, la démarche une peu plus assurée, le teint encore une verdâtre.

-" Il faut soigner le mal par le mal, petit frère! Il faut que tu mange pour faire passer le goût!" Assura Kankuro en passant le bras autour des épaules de son cadet.

-" Je ne suis pas convaincu du bon fonctionnement de ta théorie..." Marmonna le roux.

-" Gaara a raison... Cette fois, il a frôlé l'empoisonnement alimentaire et il dev..." Commença l'Uzumaki.

-" Tiens... Je n'avais pas remarquer qu'il y avait une stand de ramens, là..." Dit soudain le marionnettiste.

-" KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! DES RAMENS!!! QUELQUE CHOSE DE COMMESTIBLES!!! ENFIN!!! MANGER!!!" S'écria le blond en précipitant vers le comptoir accueillant du stand de ramen, ne laissant qu'une trainée de poussière sur son passage.

-" ..." Fut la réaction du jeune kazekage.

-" ..." Fut celle du frère de ce dernier.

-" Kankuro..." Gronda le cadet.

-" La vache... Il y a pas à dire, c'est impressionnant... On dirait toi quand tu es en manque de cookies... Il doit être accrocs lui aussi..." Jugea le plus vieux inconscient du danger.

-" BAKA!!!" Hurla le plus jeune en le tabassant avec sa jarre pleine de sable avant de le laisser agoniser pour rejoindre son blond préférer.

-"Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore?" Gémit Kankuro en se trainant à terre.

Naruto trépignait d'impatience installer sur un tabouret. Bien sur, Gaara s'installa à coter de lui avant de passer commende encadrer de son frère et de son petit ami. Ils dégustèrent calmement la première bouchée, appréciant les goût subtile des ramens qui semblait un met fin et délicat comparer à la cuisine de Temari. Le renardeau ne put même pas retenir un soupire d'aise.

-" Il y a pas à dire... C'est meilleur que la cuisine de Temari-chan... J'aime bien ta sœur, Gaa-chan, mais c'est vraiment une trop mauvaise cuisinière..." Dit-il.

-" Un jour, elle va nous tuer avec sa cuisine..." prédit le roux.

-" Il faudrait le lui dire..." Jugea le réceptacle de Kyubi.

-" Non merci, je choisi de vivre... Quoi que... le suicide est peut être moins douloureux en fin de compte..." répondit Kankuro.

Le marionnettiste réfléchit quelque seconde avant d'avoir une idée lumineuse.

-" Mais, Naruto, tu pourrais lui dire toi... Tu en dis quoi?" Dit-il

-" Tu crois que Tsunade-baba sera en colère si je demande à être intégrer au troupe de Suna?" Demanda le renardeau à son rouquin, ignorant totalement le brun.

-" Tu veux rester à Suna?" S'étonna le plus jeune Sabaku.

-" Je veux rester avec toi..." Corrigea le blond.

-" Hé! Je vous parle là!" Dit le plus vieux.

-" Je peux t'échanger contre Temari, comme ça Shikamaru la ramener à Konoha pour qu'elle y intègre les troupe du village de la feuille." Jugea le jeune Kazekage ignorant lui aussi son frère.

-" Super... Encore un fois, je me sens super écouter dans cette famille... C'est dingue... " Commenta l'ainé des garçon Sabaku.

-" Si tu es intégrer au troupe de Suna, je te prend comme assistant..." Assura Gaara à son petit ami.

-" Hé!!! C'est mon poste ça!" Protesta Kankuro.

-" En fait, je préférais faire partie de ta garde très, très, très rapprochée..." Susurra Naruto en se rapprochant de son roux d'un air sensuel, le regard aguicheur.

-" C'est une proposition, Uzumaki Naruto?" demandant le jeune kazekage un sourire amuser aux lèvres.

-" Une promesse..." Ronronna le renardeau en frottant doucement son nez contre celui du roux.

-" ..." Fut la seul réaction du marionnettiste alors que les 2 autres s'embrassaient passionnément.

Et voilà...

Il se retrouvait à nouveau à tenir sa chandelle...

Il se maudit une nouvelle fois d'être célibataire et de ne pas avoir quelqu'un avec qui avoir ce genre de conversation.

Il pensa au fille de son age qu'il connaissait. Ino? Non, elle était casée avec l'autre dessinateur, là... Saï... Sakura? Surement pas! Elle était encore pire que sa sœur... Avec sa force monstrueuse, elle serait sans doute capable de le tuer d'une simple baffe... Tenten? Or de question! c'était la chasse gardée de Neji Hyuga et si il avait bien quelqu'un qu'il ne fallait pas énerver, c'était Neji...

En plus, il était flippant Neji avec ses yeux tout blanc et son air toujours furax....

Il restait donc Hinata... La douce et timide Hinata... Mignonne comme un cœur a ravir et dont les coéquipier étaient en couple... Hinata qui n'avait qu'une petite sœur...

Oui... Voilà la fille idéal pour lui....

Voilà! Hinata Hyuga allait être sa petite amie!

Hé!

Stop!

Hinata était la cousine chérie et préférée de Neji...

Aaaaaarrrrggggg!!!

C'est pas vrai!

encore Neji...

Il s'agrippa les cheveux pour tirer dessus comme si il voulait les arracher.

Sa situation de célibataire était sans issue si ça continuait comme ça...

Pourquoi tant d'obstacle?

La vie était injuste...

-" J'ai plus qu'à me suicider..." se lamenta-t'il en laissant tomber sa tête sur le comptoir les larmes coulant à flot de ses yeux.

Le deux autre posèrent alors une regard intriguer sur lui.

-" Tu vas te suicider? C'est vrai? Ça veut dire que je peux manger ta part de ramen alors!!!" S'enthousiasma Naruto.

-" Tant mieux, ça sera une libération pour l'espèce humaine..." Marmonna Gaara, en croisant les bras.

-" Mais pourquoi vous êtes tous méchant avec moi dans cette famille..." Pleurnicha Kankuro.

-" Parce que c'est marrant..." Répondit le blond.

-" Parce que tu ne la ferme jamais quand il faut et que tu as une tête à claque..." Dit le roux.

-" C'est vrai en plus! Rien qu'à voir ta tête, on a envie de te frapper!" Approuva le renardeau.

-" ..." Fut la seul réaction du marionnettiste

-" ..." Fut celle des deux plus jeune qui recommencèrent à manger.

-" MECHANT!!!" S'écria alors le brun en les plantant là, se ruant dans la rue.

-" C'est super mature comme réaction... Tu es sur que c'est ton ainé?" Demanda ironiquement le porteur de Kyubi au jeune Kazekage.

-" Je dois t'avouer que parfois, je me le demande..." Marmonna ce dernier.

BLANG!!!

-" Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait cette fois?" soupira le cadet Sabaku.

Kankuro venait de brutalement heurter quelqu'un et se retrouvait à terre avec la personne qu'il venait de percuter en travers des jambes.

-" Non... Mais... CA VA PAS DES TA TÊTE!!! REGARDE OU TU VAS ESPESE DE...." S'emporta-t'il

-" Kankuro..." Gronda un voix féminine glacial à la limite du -100° sous 0.

-" Hooo... Yaïko... Ça fait longtemps..." Se calma le marionnettiste d'un coup.

Il tenta alors de prendre la fuite pour se sauver le plus rapidement et le plus loin possible de la jeune fille qui lui faisait face.

-" ENFOIRER!!!" Rugit cette dernière en l'attrapant pas le col.

Pas assez rapide...

Elle le traina devant elle, pour le jeter à se pied avant de le tabasser, alors que Gaara et Naruto sortaient du stand de ramens pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

-" C'est qui cette Yaïko?" Demanda le blond.

-" Son ex... Enfin... Je crois... " Répondit le roux.

-" Ho... Elle a l'air de lui en vouloir..." Jugea le renardeau.

-" Ouais... Assez... C'est à cause d'une histoire de planche à pain... J'ai pas très bien compris en fait..." Soupira le jeune kazekage.

-" C'est pas important de toute façon... C'est toujours marrant de voir Kankuro se faire frapper..." Jugea l'Uzumaki.

-" YAIKOOOOOOooooooo......" Fit soudain une voix très très familière.

Yaïko, qui tabassait toujours Kankuro, laissa le marionnettiste à moitié mort retomber à terre pour se tourner vers Temari et Shikamaru qui arrivait.

-" TEMARI!!!" S'exclama la jeune fille ravie.

Les deux furie se précipitèrent l'une vers l'autre, surexcitées, sautant presque sur place, heureuse de se revoir.

-" Laisse moi deviner... Yaïko et Temari sont amie..." Jugea Naruto.

-" ... En tout cas ça en a tout l'air..." Jugea Gaara.

-" Tu sais que toute les amie de ta sœur sont barge?" demanda le blond.

-" Je te rappelle que Sakura aussi est son amie..." Marmonna le cadet des Sabaku.

-" Oui! Oui! C'est bien ce que je disais, toute les amies de ta sœur sont barges..." Approuva l'Uzumaki.

-" ..." Fut la réponse du jeune kazekage.

Le porteur du démon renard prit alors une baguette pour pousser légèrement la tête de Kankuro toujours inconscient à terre alors que Shikamaru les rejoignait.

-" Naruto... Arrête de chipoter à ça... On ne sait pas où ça à trainer..." Dit Gaara.

-" Tu crois qu'il est mort?" Demanda le blond.

-" Paix à son âme... " Intervint le jeune Nara.

-" Naruto? Gaara? Qu'est que vous faites là?" S'étonna Temari.

-" On avait faim..." Informa le renardeau.

-" Il y a à manger à l'appartement..." Rappela la blonde.

-" C'était l'idée de Kankuro..." Intervint son petit frère.

-" Hein!!! Mais non!!! C'est Pas vrai!!!" Voulu protester ce dernier.

-" KANKURO!!!" Rugit la furie aux éventail en tabassant le plus vieux de ses frères.

-" ATTEND, TEMARI! JE VAIS T'AIDER!!!" s'écria Yaïko en martyrisant le marionnettiste avec son amie.

-" Vous êtes un beau duo de sadique en fait..." Jugea Shikamaru.

-" Oui... On avoue... Mais c'est tellement marrant de voir Kankuro se faire frapper..." Reconnu Naruto.

-" ..." Fut la seul réponse de Gaara.

-" Naruto... Je ne sais pas si c'est Gaara ou Kyubi qui déteint sur toi, mais ça fait peur..." Dit le manipulateur d'ombre.

les deux furies finirent par ce calmer et à abandonner le cadavre agonisant de leur malheureuse victimes aux corbeaux. ( Itachi et Kyubi: Où ça des corbeaux? Où? Où? ; Auteur: Coucher vous deux!!! ; Itachi et Kyubi: ... Waf... ; Sasuke: =_=")

-" Gaara-kun!!! Tu es toujours aussi Kawaï!! Trop chou!!!" S'écria Yaïko en serrant Gaara contre sa poitrines

-" Hé!!!" Protesta le renardeau

-" ..." Fut la réaction du roux qui resta parfaitement stoïque.

L'Uzumaki arracha alors son petit ami aux bras de la jeune fille pour le serrer contre lui, refermant ses bras autour de lui d'un air possessif en adressant un regard hostile à l'amie de sa belle sœur.

-" A moi!" Avertit-il sur un ton menaçant.

-" Heu... Yaïko... Je te présente Naruto Uzumaki... Le petit ami de Gaara..." Informa Temari.

-" Gaara-kun est gay???" S'étonna l'autre terreur féminine.

-" Et alors?" Gronda le renardeau.

-" ..." Fut la réponse de Yaïko

Le silence s'éternisa pendant encore quelques secondes juste avant que...

-" KYAAAAAaaaaaa..... TROP KAWAÏ!!!! TEMA-CHAAAAANNNNnnnn!!!! IL FAUT ABSOLUMENT QUE TU M'ENVOIS DES FOTOS!!! ILS SONT TROP MIGNONS!!!" Hurla la furie avec sa voie de banshee.

Naruto la regarda interloquer, la bouche grande ouverte, se demandant dans quel monde paranormal il venait de tomber. Gaara hocha la tête négativement d'un air désespérer..

-" Ça y est... Yaïko nous pète un câble..." Marmonna-t'il

-" Laisse moi deviner... Un fan de Yaoï?" Demanda Shikamaru.

-" Du bout des ongles jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux..." Soupira le roux.

-" Et bien, ça promets..." Marmonna l'Uzumaki.

-" Dites... Kankuro n'a pas l'air de reprendre connaissance..." Fit remarquer le jeune Nara.

-" T'inquiète, Shikachounet d'amour à moi, je vais te le ranimer moi..." Dit Temari en faisant craquer ses doigts.

-" NAN! PAS FRAPPER!!! PAS FRAPPER!!!" Supplia le marionnettiste soudain revenu à la vie.

-" ..." Furent la réaction des 3 autres garçons alors que le plus vieux des garçon Sabaku se faisait à nouveau frapper.

Une demi heure plus tard, après avoir dit au revoir à Yaïko et ranimer une nouvelle fois Kankuro. Temari se tourna vers son chéri.

-" On continue notre ballade maintenant?" Demanda-t'elle.

-" Si tu veux, pupuce..." répondit docilement Shikamaru.

-" On peut venir avec vous, Gaara et moi?" Demanda Naruto.

-" ..." Fut la réaction de Gaara.

-" Je vais encore me retrouver à jouer le chandelier..." Marmonna Kankuro.

-" Il faut bien que ta misérable existence serve à quelque chose." rétorqua sa sœur.

-" bheu... Méchante..." Fit le marionnettiste dépiter.

Ils allèrent sur la digue et ils y firent à peine quelque pas qu'un détonation leur firent lever les yeux alors qu'un jolie lumière bleu incandescente illuminait le ciel nocturne.

-" Hooo... Un feux d'artifice..." s'extasia Temari

-" Comme c'est romantique..." Ironisa Kankuro.

Cela lui valu un brutale coup d'éventail suivit d'un jarre de sable sur le crâne.

-" MAIS TU VA LA FERMER, OUI!!!" s'écrièrent en cœur son frère et sa sœur en le tabassant tout les deux.

Shikamaru et Naruto les regardèrent faire quelque seconde avant que le jeune Nara ne sorte son paquet de cigarette pour s'en allumer une et fumer les mains dans les poches.

Non, mais qu'elle famille...

les congé de détente à la mer s'apparentaient plus à une séance d'entrainement avec les Sabaku...

Galère...

Heureusement, ils repartaient tout demain...

Auteur: Et voilà!!! C'est fin des vacances pour les Sabaku.

Gaara: Tiens... Tu en a mis du temps pour le poster celui là.

Auteur: Je sais... TToTT... j'ai eu des problème de connections... Tout le monde est content de me revoir?

Kankuro: NAN! è_é Moi, je ne suis pas content!

Auteur: Mais mon petit Kankuro, je m'en fout de ton avis... ^_^

Kankuro: espèce de...

Auteur en désignant l'Akatsuki: si tu as des réclamation, mon secrétariat se fera un plaisir de régler le problème.

Kizame: Depuis quand on est son secrétariat??? O_O

Kakuzu: L'organisation à besoin de sous... µ_µ

Deidara: Avec toi, l'organisation à toujours besoin de sous... =_="

Kakuzu: Il n'y a pas de petit profit... µ_µ

Itachi et Kyubi, courant après les corbeaux: CORBEAUX!!!!

Kizame: Super... Itachi non pète un câble...=_="

Auteur: O_O Heu... QUI EST L'IMBECILE QUI A LIBERER CES CORBEAUX!!! è_é

Sasuke en s'éloignant discrètement sur la pointe des pieds d'un air suspect: ...

Auteur en désignant Sasuke: TOI!!! è_é

Sasuke en se sauvant: AU SECOUR!!!

Gaara en se tournant vers Naruto: Je pensais que Kyubi ne courait qu'après les mouettes...

Naruto: Moi aussi figure toi... =_="

Temari: c'est un grand n'importe quoi cette fic, mais c'est marrant... ^_^

Shikamaru en approuvant d'un signe de tête: Tout à fait... µ_µ

Gaara: laissez un petit review... Histoire qu'on continue à martyriser Kankuro...

Kankuro: Hé!!!

Gaara et Temari en tabassant Kankuro: La ferme!


	15. Chapter 15: visite surprise

Chapitre15: Visite surprise

La fin des vacance est toujours pareil.

On est à la fois malheureux de quitter le paradis où on a passé d'agréable moment en famille et heureux de retrouver l'univers familier et les habitudes de son foyer avec ses objets rassurant et personnel.

Même les Sabaku n'échappe pas à cette règle.

Temari, heureuse de retrouver sa précieuse (et dangereuse) collection d'éventails, se rua directement dans la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche d'eau chaude. N'ayant eut droit qu'à de l'eau à peine tiède durant son séjour à la mer, elle avait hâte de retrouver le confort d'une salle de bain en état de fonctionnement.

-" Gaara, la prochaine qu'on part en séjour, promet moi de laisser Temari s'occuper de l'organisation à la place de Kankuro..." Demanda Shikamaru.

-" Pourquoi? Il était bien ce séjour..." Commenta Naruto.

-" Ça c'est toi qui le dit... Temari m'a fait toute un scène pour une cafard... Que j'ai finalement écraser..." Marmonna le jeune Nara.

-" JE VAIS TE DENONCER A SHINO!" s'écria le blond.

-" Tu fais ça et je dis à Sakura qui tu l'a traiter de bonbon rose périmer..." Menaça le manipulateur d'ombre.

Les deux ninjas se défièrent du regard puis le renardeau croisa les bras.

-" C'est bon... de toute façon, j'aime pas les cafards..." Marmonna-t'il

Gaara les regarda un moment puis sourit légèrement. Bien sur, il était heureux de revoir le désert et son cher village, mais la seul présence de l'Uzumaki à ses coter suffisait à son bonheur.

-" BETSYYYYYYYY....." Fit soudain la voix de Kankuro.

Les 3 autre tournèrent les yeux vers le marionnettiste qui se précipitait vers sa console de jeux pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser tendrement.

-" ..." Fut la seul réaction blasée du cadet Sabaku.

-" Et après, il prétend que c'est moi qui suis accrocs..." Ironisa le renardeau

-" Tu crois que c'est contagieux?" demanda Shikamaru.

-" Je ne pense pas... Depuis le temps que Gaara et moi, on vit avec lui... Ça ferait longtemps qu'on serait conta..." Commença Temari, revenant de la salle de bain en s'essuyant les cheveux.

Elle se tut en voyant le regard septique que lui adressait le porteur de Kyubi et émit un grognement menaçant et contrarier.

-" MÔSIEUR Uzumaki juge peut être que Gaara et moi, on n'est pas une référen..." Gronda-t'elle

-" J'ai rien dit de tels..." Répondit innocemment le blond.

-" ..." Fut la réponse très loquasse de son petit ami.

-" Betsy! Ô ma Betsy chérie... Tu m'a tellement manqué... Il n'y a que toi qui me comprenne réellement..." Roucoula Kankuro.

Les 4 autres posèrent les yeux sur lui.

-" ..." Fut la réaction commune de 2 autre Sabaku.

-" Whooo... Quand c'est à ce point là, on ne soigne plus... On abat directement..." Jugea Naruto

-" Tu nous propose l'euthanasie, c'est ça?" Demanda son compatriote de Konoha.

-" Oui... Pour le bien de l'humanité... Tu comprend, il vaut mieux pas qu'il se reproduise..." répondit le réceptacle.

-" ..." fut la seul réponse de Gaara.

-" N'exagérez rien vous deux, il est juste accrocs... Une petit cure de désintoxication et ça ira..." Protesta Temari.

-" A ce stade, c'est plus accrocs qu'il est ton frère... C'est carrément enrager!" Riposta son petit ami.

-" Vous pouvez pas comprendre! Betsy est une une pauvre petite chose délicate et sensible... Elle seul est capable de me comprendre..." Se lamenta Kankuro.

Naruto et Shikamaru adressèrent un regard à Temari.

-" c'est bon... je vais prévenir l'asile pour le faire interner..." soupira t'elle.

-" Kankuro-kun... écoute moi, il y a des gentils messieurs habillés en blanc qui vont venir te chercher... Il vont te mettre un jolie pyjama blanc avec les manches qui s'attachent dans le dos et ils vont te mettre dans une jolie chambre avec plein de matelas partout..." plaisanta Naruto en s'accroupissant devant Kankuro, prenant un voix gagatisante.

-" BAKA! Je ne suis pas fou! je suis juste content de revoir ma console!" s'exclama le marionnettiste.

-" C'est pas avec ce genre d'attitude qu'il trouvera une petite amie..." soupira Gaara.

-" GOOD MORNING!" S'écria un voix depuis la fenêtre que Temari avait ouverte en arrivant.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Kiba et son équipe qui observaient ce qu'il se passait avec un grand sourire.

-"Tiens... Salut Kiba! Ça fait longtemps... Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?" Demanda joyeusement Naruto

-" Je suis venu voir comment Gaara s'en sort avec Chomio..." répondit le maitre chien en entrant dans le salon.

-" Qui?" Demanda le roux, perplexe.

Naruto lui donna un coup de coude et lui adressa un regard un coin pendant que le jeune Kazekage se creusait la mémoire. Mais oui! Bien sur... Chomio... C'était l'équipe de Kiba qui lui avait offert cette calamité sur pattes...

-" Hooo... Oui... Le chien... bin... En fait..." Commença le rouquin.

-" Il y a eut comme qui dirait un problème..." Continua Temari en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, gênée.

-" Un accident..." Ajouta Shikamaru en se grattant la joue, ennuyer.

-" Un accident? Quel genre d'accident?" Demanda l'Inuzuka

-" Le genre mortel... " Souffla le jeune Nara.

-" il est mort..." finit par dire le cadet des Sabaku.

-" Comment ça mort?" S'étonna le maitre d'Akamaru.

-" Bin, mort comme mort... le contraire de vivant..." répondit Naruto.

-" Je sais très bien ce que veut dire être mort, Baka! Ce que je veux savoir c'est comment est ce arriver!" S'énerva Kiba

-" Ho... Juste une rencontre malencontreuse avec des marionnettes..." Répondit l'Uzumaki, faisant mine de rien.

-" Rencontre avec des marionn... KANKURO!" Fut la réaction de Kiba qui se jeta sur le fautif.

-" Hein? Quoi?" Eut seulement le temps de demander le marionnettiste avant de recevoir les deux pieds du maitre chien dans le visage.

-" Espèce de crétin décérébrer à l'intelligence de poulpe décomposer depuis trois jours! Comment tu ose faire du mal à un chien! je vais te..." Commença l'Inuzuka en commençant à tabasser le plus vieux des garçon Sabaku à grand coup de pied.

-"..." furent la seul réponse des autres personne présente

Gaara tourna les yeux vers Naruto qui souriait d'un air amuser et fier de lui.

-" Tu le savais que Kiba réagirait comme ça..." Conclut-il

-" Oui..." Approuva le blond.

-" Comment tu savais ça?" Demanda Temari

-" Tout le monde sait à Konoha que Kiba est un membre militant et actif du FLDC" Soupira Shikamaru en baillant.

-" Le FLDC? C'est quoi ça encore?" Demanda alors la blonde.

-" le Front de Libération de Droit Canin... " Répondit Shino en les rejoignant.

-" Tu es sadique en fait... " Jugea Gaara en dévisageant son petit ami.

-" Hé... C'est parce que tu déteins sur moi Gaa-chan..." Ronronna l'Uzumaki en haussant les épaules, souriant d'un air innocent.

-" Hé! Naruto! Il y a la vielle Tsunade qui se demande si tu as perdu le chemin pour revenir à Konoha." Dit Kiba, abandonnant Kankuro agonisant à terre.

-" WAF!" Approuva Akamaru

-" Betsy... aide moi..." Gémit le marionnettiste en tendant la main vers sa console.

-" Je... Je peux soi... soigner Kankuro-kun?" bégaya timidement Hinata.

-" Fait comme chez toi, Hinata-chan... " Lui sourit Temari.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à Gaara qui détourna la tête pour regarder ailleurs, signifiant ainsi que ce n'était pas à lui d'aborder le sujet délicat du squatage du renardeau chez lui avec le maitre chien.

-" En fait.. c'est pas ça... c'est juste que... Enfin... C'est que... A vrai dire... c'est dernier temps, je préfère Suna plus tôt que Konoha..." Fini par répondre le blond d'un air ennuyer.

-" Tu préfère Suna?" Fit l'Inuzuka surpris.

Son regard alla de Naruto à Gaara puis de Gaara à Naruto. Un sourire amuser étira ensuite ses lèvres alors qu'il se rapprochait de l'Uzumaki.

-" C'est vraiment Suna? Ce ne serait pas plus tôt un certain Kazekage roux à tendance psychopathe que tu préfère à Konoha?" Demanda-t'il sournoisement en ricanant, donnant de léger coup de coude au porteur de Kyubi avec un air entendu.

Si les joues du cadet des Sabaku prirent soudain une jolie teinte rougeâtre, le porteur de Kyubi, lui, devint aussi rouge que les cheveux de son rouquin préférer.

-" Je le savais! J'aurais du le parier avec la veille! J'en étais sur!" S'exclama Kiba.

-" BAKA!" Rétorqua Naruto en écrasant son poing sur le crâne de Kiba

-" BAKA TOI MÊME! BLONDIN!" S'écria le maitre chien.

-" ..." Fut la réaction commune de Gaara et de Shino.

Ils regardèrent leur petit ami respectif se disputer sous les aboiement joyeux d'Akamaru et le regard amuser de Temari et celui blasé de Shikamaru.

-" Tu peux me dire pourquoi on a choisi les énergumène les plus remuant de Konoha?" Demanda le cadet des Sabaku en croisant les bras.

-" ..." Fut la seul réponse du ninja aux insectes.

Le jeune kazekage cru même qu'il n'allait pas répondre.

-" Je suppose que c'est parce que les contraires s'attirent..." Finit par soupirer le jeune Aburame

-" ..." Approuva Gaara en silence.

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de reposer les yeux sur les 2 autres qui s'engueulait toujours.

Kiba agrippait les cheveux de Naruto pendant que ce dernier lui pinçait les joues. Akamaru tournait autour d'eux en bondissant et en aboyant pensant sans doute que c'était un jeux ou essayant d'encourager son maitre, remuant joyeusement la queue.

-" Qu'ils sont bruyant..." se plaignit Temari.

-" Pas plus que d'habitude..." Commenta son petit ami.

-" Tu veux dire qu'ils sont toujours comme ça?" Demanda la blonde.

-" Toujours... ce n'est pas pour rien que se sont les 2 hyperactifs de Konoha..." Répondit Shikamaru.

-" Quant même... Gaara devrait faire taire son renard..." Marmonna la furie.

-" Et Shino, son chien..." Ajouta le manipulateur d'ombre.

-" Oui aussi..." approuva Temari

Soudain, une nuée d'insecte enveloppa Kiba alors que le sable entourait délicatement Naruto les ramenant tout les deux vers leurs petit copain respectif.

-" GAARA! TU..." S'énerva le blond en se débattant furieusement contre le sable.

-" Oui?" Fit l'interpeller, les bras toujours croisés.

-" Espèce de..." Pesta le renardeau en lui jetant un regard noir.

-" ..." Fut la seul réponse de Gaara qui arqua seulement un sourcille.

Naruto laissa sa phrase en suspend, fixant le roux. Toute colère disparut alors de ses yeux, illuminant son regard de tout l'amour qu'il portait à son kazekage préférer. Il se dégagea alors du sable du cadet Sabaku pour venir se blottir contre lui.

-" Gaara... Je t'aime, tu sais..." Ronronna-t'il en frottant son nez contre celui son petit ami.

Il embrassa ensuite le kanji amour sur le front de Gaara. Le rouquin ferma les yeux, frissonnant légèrement, un léger sourire serein et heureux aux lèvres. Un très faible bruit monta alors de sa gorge, semblable à un léger ronronnement alors qu'il décroisait les bras pour serrer Naruto contre lui.

-" TROP KAWAÏ! MAÏKO AVAIT RAISOOOONNN! ILS SONT TROP CHOUUUU..." S'extasia Temari.

-" C'est moi ou ton frère ronronne..." S'étonna Shikamaru.

-" Non! Non! Gaara ronronne très légèrement quand il se sent très bien... D'ailleurs ça faisait longtemps que ce n'était plus arriver..." Répondit la blonde.

-" Toi aussi tu ronronnes?" Demanda innocemment le jeune Nara faisant mine de ne pas s'y intéresser vraiment.

-" C'est quoi cette question?" Fit sa petite amie en fronçant les sourcille.

-" heu... Rien! Rien du tout..." S'empressa de répondre le manipulateur d'ombre

-" Non, je ne ronronne pas... Il n'y a que Gaara qui fait ça dans notre famille..." répondit la furie

-" Dommage..." Ne put s'empêcher de soupirer son petit copain.

-" PERVERT!" S'écria la blonde en écrasant son poing sur le crâne du génie.

Kankuro ouvrit lentement les yeux en reprenant connaissance après les mauvais traitement de Kiba et découvrit le doux visage d'Hinata pencher sur lui. Il crut un instant qu'il rêvait... Ou bien, cette fois, il était belle et bien mort et avait accédé à la féliciter du paradis des Shinobis.

Oui...

Ce devait être ça...

Oui...

Mais alors...

Si il étais mort, pourquoi entendait-il encore sa sœur brayer sur Shikamaru? Et pourquoi avait-il encore mal à la tête?

Il était encore en vie?

Il avait survécu?

Et Hinata était là!

Tels un ange descendu du ciel...

Hinata!

Il se redressa brutalement pour la serrer contre lui. Juste histoire de s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle.

Et, réelle, elle l'était.

La jeune fille au yeux opalin poussa un léger cris de surprise et garda les mains bien loin du corps du marionnettiste ne sachant pas du tout comment réagir. Ses joue se tintèrent de rouge alors qu'elle chercher désespérément de l'aide du regard vers les 6 autres. Les garçons ne la regardait pas mais Temari lui adressa un sourire amuser, mais n'intervint pas. Le plus vieux des garçons Sabaku fini pas s'écarter et regarder les joue rougie la princesse des Hyuga.

-" Hinata-chan... Tu es trop mignonne quand tu rougit..." Dit-il en souriant attirant l'attention des autres garçons présent.

La pauvre Kunoïchi de Konoha rougit encore plus en baissant les yeux gênée.

-" Dans moins de 5 minutes, elle tombe dans les pommes..." Prédit Naruto à l'oreille de Gaara faisant sourire le roux.

-" Tu veux bien sortir avec moi? devenir ma petite amie?" Demanda Kankuro tout sourire.

Hinata le regarda interloquer, ouvrant et refermant la bouche, ne sachant quoi dire et la faisant ressembler à un poisson rouge en manque d'air qu'on aurais sorti de son bocal.

-" Ta... Ta... Ta... Petite a... A... Amie..." Bégaya-t'elle incrédule.

Le marionnettiste hocha la tête positivement juste avant que la petit princesse des Hyuga ne tourne de l'œil et ne s'effondre sur le sol du salon.

-" Qu'est ce que je disais..." Ricana Naruto

-" Hinata-chan?" Fit Kankuro surpris.

-" BAKA! T'EN RATE PAS UNE!" Rugit Kiba en frappant à nouveau Kiba à coup de pied.

-" Il est toujours comme ça?" Demanda Temari à Shino.

-" Toujours..." Répondit ce dernier.

Un fois Kankuro à nouveau agonisant sur le sol du salon, le maitre chien retourne se nicher dans les bras de son petit ami alors qu'Hinata reprend ses esprit et se redresse doucement pour se mettre à genoux. Elle posa les yeux sur le marionnettiste, prit une grande inspiration, sans doute pour se donner du courage. Elle afficha alors son plus beau sourire doux et timide au brun de Suna.

-" Kan... Kankuro-kun... Je... Je veux bien être ta... Ta petite amie..." Réussit-elle à articuler.

-" C'est vrai?" Demanda Kankuro brusquement revenu à la vie.

-" HEIN! MAIS... MAIS... MAIS, HINATA..." S'écria Kiba.

La jeune fille le fit taire d'un regard qui échappa totalement à Kankuro. Alors sans se départir de son sourire, elle mit un doigt devant le visage de son futur petit ami.

-" Mais il y a une condition.." Dit elle toujours en souriant.

-" Une condition? Laquelle? Tout ce que tu veux..." Fit le brun de Suna.

-" Tiens, elle bégaye plus..." Fit remarquer Gaara.

-" Tu vois, Kankuro-kun, ma famille est très portée sur les traditions, les cérémonies et tout ce genre de chose... Par conséquence, pour que je sorte avec un garçon, tout mon clan doit faire sa connaissance à lui ainsi qu'avec sa famille..." Expliqua la Kunoïchi au yeux blanc

-" Elle bégaye même plus du tout..." Remarqua Naruto.

-" C'est louche..." Jugea Gaara.

Kankuro regard Hinata puis détailla les membres de sa famille mesurant les chances de se faire bien voir par sa futur belle famille.

Gaara et Naruto... Naruto était un des héros de Konoha, donc ça ne devait pas poser de problème... Et puis, Gaara était là pour calmer son renard si il le fallait... Et puis Naruto adoucissait grandement l'attitude de son kazekage de petit frère. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Temari et Shikamaru. Les Nara était un clan respecter de Konoha, donc du coter de son beau-frère, il n'y aurait pas de problème. Non... En fait, l'ennuie c'était Temari... Avec son sale caractère et sa tendance à tabasser tout ceux qui la contre disait.

Il reposa les yeux sur Hinata séduit une nouvelle fois par son doux sourire.

Oui...

Mais...

Si il rencontrait sa famille, ça voulait dire être confronter à Neji...

Là par contre, il n'était pas très chaud à tente l'expérience.

Bon d'un autre coter, il était certain que Gaara au moins ne laisserait pas ce fou de Neji le tuer... C'était déjà ça... Et puis le cousin d'Hinata n'allait pas l'attaquer devant tout le clan Hyuga au grand complet tout de même... donc... Finalement...

-" D'accord... Mais empêche ton cousin de m'approcher..." Dit-il.

-" Neji? Pourquoi donc?" Demanda la princesse des Hyuga continuant à sourire.

-" Je me comprend... C'est juste une précaution... Pour ma survie..." Répondit le marionnettiste.

-" Alors... Fallait pas choisir une Hyuga..." Soupira discrètement Shikamaru à voix basse.

Temari l'interrogea du regard mais le manipulateur d'ombre n'en dit pas plus, se contentant de lui adresser un léger sourire amuser en guise de réponse.

Hinata, elle, continuant à sourire, pencha la tête sur le coter.

-" D'accord, Kankuro-kun... Je dirais à Neji-niichan de ne pas t'approcher..." Dit-elle.

-" Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Mais son sourire me met mal à l'aise... C'est glauque..." Frissonna Naruto dans les bras de Gaara.

-" C'est louche moi, moi, je te le dit..." Répondit Gaara.

Il ignorait combien il avait raison...

Parce que, chez les Hyuga les apparence sont souvent trompeuse et le plus dangereux pas toujours celui qu'il y parait.

Kankuro: Ça veut dire quoi cette dernière phrase? O_O

Auteur: Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire... µ_µ

Neji en apparaissant soudain à coter de Kankuro: ...

Kankuro en faisant presque une crise cardiaque: AAAaaarrrggg...

Neji, un léger sourire en coin: Juste une chose... pour savoir... Tu as une bonne assurance vie?

Kankuro: Pourquoi tu veux me tuer? O_O

Neji en haussant les épaules: Moi? Non... C'est pas moi le plus dangereux chez les Hyuga...

Kankuro: Ha bon? Mais si c'est pas toi, c'est qui?

Neji: Devine... =_="

Hinata en souriant, sachant la réponse (forcément): ... ^_^

Gaara à coter de l'auteur, les bras croiser: Tu a vu ça où que je ronronnais?

Auteur: J'adore les chat et je trouve sa trop Kawaï les mec qui ronronne... Alors dans les fic la plus part du temps les réceptacle et les ex-réceptacle ronronne tous... ^_^

Gaara, perplexe: Tout? Ô_o

Auteur: Tout... ^_^

Gaara: Même Naruto?

Auteur en hochant la tête positivement: Même Naruto... ^_^

Gaara: ...

Auteur: Gaara-kun?

Gaara: ... ^_^

Auteur: ? Ô_o

Gaara: NARUTOOOooo... MAMOUR DE MA VIE... VIEEENNNSSSsss... ^_^

Naruto assis dans un coin, la bouche pleine de ramens: ? Ô_o

Auteur: ... =_="

Shikamaru: Bon... Pour l'auteur... Et Pour nous aussi... Laissez nous un petit review s'il vous plait...


	16. Chapter 16: confrotation

Chapitre 16: Confrontation

Il y a toujours des moments difficiles et stressant dans la vie d'un couple.

Ils sont inévitable et indispensable au bon développement de la relation amoureuse

La rencontre avec la belle-famille fait partie de l'un de ses évènements cruciales.

En effet, le premier contacte avec les beaux-parents est l'un des plus important. Ce moment crucial détermine les relation futur que la belle-famille entretiendra avec le futur gendre et ou la futur belle-fille.

Il est donc crucial de faire un bonne impression dès le départ pour éviter l'enfer futur d'une mauvaise relation la famille de la personne que l'on aime;

Et c'était le principal soucis de Kankuro au moment présent alors qu'il se trouvait devant la porte de la demeure des Hyuga avec les membres de son propre clan agrandit de Naruto et Shikamaru.

Il tourna les yeux sur sa famille.

Temari jacassait comme une pie le bras de son petit ami, qui ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, passé nonchalamment autour des épaules de la blonde. Gaara, lui, ne disait rien écoutant ce que son renardeau lui susurrait à voix basse.

Le couple de son frère et de sa sœur était si différent l'un de l'autre. Pour ne pas dire totalement opposé. Le roux et l'Uzumaki étaient si tendre... adorable... Alors que la furie et son manipulateur d'ombre était si brutal... En fait, la relation de sa frangine et de son petit ami se rapprochait plus de celle d'un animal avec sa maitresse.

-" Bon! Tu L'ouvres cette porte! Ou tu attends l'hiver!" S'énerva la Kunoïchi aux éventails.

-" Promets moi de bien te tenir, pitié..." Gémit son frère.

-" CA VEUT DIRE QUOI CA!" Rugit la seul fille des Sabaku en mettant à tabasser le marionnettiste.

-" Tiens... Ça faisait longtemps..." Ironisa Shikamaru.

-" A peu près 5 minutes... Elle l'a tabasser au coin de la rue..." Rappela Naruto

-" C'était ironique..." Soupira le jeune Nara en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le blond haussa les épaules puis frotta son nez contre la tempe de Gaara qui ferma les yeux en souriant, un léger ronronnement montant de sa gorge. Le rouquin ronronnait de plus en plus souvent, preuve qu'il se sentait pleinement épanoui avec son Naruto. Il semblait s'illuminer dès que le porteur de Kyubi se trouvait près de lui et le renardeau s'était beaucoup assagi à la présence du jeune Kazekage.

Ils étaient si mignon...

Shikamaru posa les yeux sur Temari.

Pourquoi leur relation à eux n'était-elle pas comme la leur? Pas vraiment qu'il soit jaloux de son beau frère et de son renardeau... Non, loin de là... Mais il aurait apprécier que sa furie préférée soit un peu plus tendre... Un peu moins dominatrice...

Mais bon...

Il l'avait choisi, il l'aimait et devait faire avec maintenant.

La blonde se Suna finit par se calmer et par attraper les épaules de son frère à l'agonie à terre pour le mettre sur ses jambes.

-" Regarde moi ça... Tu es couvert de poussière!" Critiqua-t'elle en frottant les vêtement du marionnettiste.

-" Mais... Mais c'est de TA faute..." Pleurnicha ce dernier.

-" LA FERME! C'EST TOI QUI ME PROVOQUE, BAKA!" S'écria la furie en écrasant son éventail géant sur le crâne de son frangin.

La Kunoïchi posa les yeux sur les 3 autres d'un air critique alors que son petit ami baillait largement

-" Shikamaru! Tiens toi droit! Et mets ta main devant ta bouche quand tu baille! Naruto! Arrête de coller Gaara en permanence comme ça! On dirait que tu t'apprête à lui sauter dessus pour le violer!" Dit elle sévèrement.

-" Je suis pas sur que Gaara serait contre..." Jugea le renardeau.

-" Naruto, en principe, un viole, c'est quand on est pas consentant..." Fit remarquer Shikamaru.

-" Je me laisserai pas faire de toute façon..." Répondit Gaara.

-" Vraiment?" Ronronna Naruto en embrassant lentement le cou de son chéri.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux en frissonna avant de tourner les yeux vers son blond préférer.

-" Oui... Quelques secondes... Juste pour l'étique... Et continue continue comme ça et c'est moi qui te saute dessus..." répondit le roux.

Kankuro poussa un soupire désespérer en levant les yeux au ciel avant de frapper contre le grand portail qui portait le symbole du clan Hyuga. Quelques minutes plus tard, une fillette vint leur ouvrir. Elle toisa le marionnettiste des pieds à la tête avant d'afficher un air agacé et contrarier.

-" Si c'est encore pour l'Armée du Salut, on a déjà donné..." Dit elle en refermant la porte en claquant.

La main encore en l'air, le brun de Suna fixa l'entrée close d'un air totalement interloqué pendant que les 4 autres éclataient de rire, totalement hilare. Le silence du plus vieux des Sabaku s'éternisa encore quelques secondes, le temps que rouage rouiller de son cerveau en manque de fonctionnement ne se mette en route.

-" MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE GAMINE DE MERDE!" S'écria-t'il.

-" Vive le temps de réaction..." ricana Temari.

-" C'est Hanabi..." Informa Naruto en riant.

-" C'est la petit sœur d'Hinata" Précisa alors Shikamaru.

-" QUOI? Mais je croyais que... Quand Hinata-chan en parlait, elle avait l'air si... Mais... Mais... MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL!" Fut la réaction du marionnettiste qui attrapa sa tête dans les main pour se tirer les cheveux presque à se les arracher.

-" Kankuro-kun?" Fit la petite voix timide et toute douce d'Hinata.

-" Hinata-chaaannn..." Gazouilla l'interpelle en se tournant vers sa chérie.

-" Excuse ma petite sœur, Kankuro-kun... Elle aime beaucoup faire ce genre de blague..." S'excusa la fille ainée du maitre des lieux.

-" Hooo... Mais c'est pas grave, Hinata-chan... C'est une petite fille adorable... Les enfants s'amuse d'un rien à cet âge là..." Roucoula le marionnettiste.

-" Menteur..." Souffla Gaara à l'oreille de Naruto qui ricana .

-" Bonjours tout le monde... entrer... Installez-vous au salon, ma famille vous y attend..." Dit la kunoïchi aux yeux blancs.

La demeure était meublée dans un styles stricte dépouillé et traditionnel, témoignant à elle seul de la rigueur et du conservatisme presque militaire des ses propriétaires. Ici, rien ne semblait avoir changé depuis plusieurs générations. Le salon était aussi minimaliste que le reste du domaine, ainsi l'attention des visiteurs retombait directement sur leurs hôtes, n'étant pas distraite par une décoration superflue.

La famille d'Hinata était assis autour d'une table basse. Un homme, sans aucun doute le chef de famille posa les yeux sur les 5 nouveaux venus et plus particulièrement sur celui qui osait tenter d'intégrer son clan: Kankuro.

-" Alors, voilà le fameux Sabaku no Kankuro dont tu nous rabâche les oreilles depuis ton retour de Suna." Dit-il froidement.

-" Oui... C'est lui" Répondit Hinata en rougissant légèrement.

-" Tu vois, papa! Tu vois, papa! je t'avais bien dit qu'il aurait l'air bête! J'ai gagné le pari!" S'écria joyeusement Hanabi.

-" Hein? Quel Pari?" Fit Kankuro d'un air ahuri, lui donnant une expression encore plus bêta.

-" Hanabi..." Gronda le seigneur Hiashi.

La cadette ricana malgré le regard noir que lui jetait sa sœur ainée.

-" Tiens? Où est Neji-kun?" Demanda Temari.

-" Il squatte sa radios... Il est en communication avec Tenten..." Cafarda la plus jeune.

-" Je lui déjà dit cent fois de ne pas utiliser son matériel de ninja or des missions..." Soupira le chef du clan en se levant.

Il alla ouvrir l'une de porte coulissante du salon. Neji qui y était appuyé, tomba en arrière au pied de son oncle alors que ce dernier s'emparait du matériel de communication radios.

-" Hé!" Voulu protester ce dernier .

-" Il rappellera plus tard." Annonça l'adulte avant de couper court à la communication.

-" Hé! Mais..." Commença le garçon de la bunke.

-" Va t'assoir! On a des invités!" Ordonna son oncle.

-" Oui, mon oncle... Bien, mon oncle" Râla le garçon aux yeux blanc en trainant les pieds.

Il se laissa tomber près de ses cousines en soupirant, marmonnant un truc incompréhensible qui ressemblait vaguement à "Crétin-de-Sabaku-qui-aurait-mieux-fait-de-choisir-un-nana-de-son-village". Il croisa les bras et posa les yeux sur l'autre clan présent.

-" Tiens... Naruto? Qu'est ce que tu fais avec les Sabaku?" demanda-t'il.

-" Il ne veut plus quitter Gaara..." répondit Shikamaru.

-" Tu as enfin décidé d'oublier Sasuke, Naruto..." S'amusa le cousin d'Hinata.

-" Sasuke? Comment ça Sasuke?" Demanda Gaara en fronçant les sourcilles, contrarié.

-" Oui... Sasuke et moi... Et bien... On est... En quelque sorte... Sorti ensemble..." Informa le renardeau en se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné.

-" Et tu comptais me le dire quand?" Interrogea le roux, de plus en plus irrité.

-" Mais, Gaa-chan..." Voulu se défendre le blond.

-" Jusqu'où t'es allé avec lui?" Voulut savoir le cadet des Sabaku.

-" Tu es le premier si c'est ce que tu veux savoir! Si il n'y a que ça qui compte pour toi!" Commença à s'énerver l'Uzumaki, les larmes lui inondant les joue.

-" Naru..." commença le jeune Kazekage.

-" ..." Fut la seul réponse du renardeau qui croisa les bras d'un air mécontent, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

-" Naruto..." Gémit le rouquin.

l'interpeller détourna la tête, furieux.

Kankuro poussa un soupire agacer.

Un crise de jalousie.

Comme si il avait besoin de ça.

Super...

Qu'allait penser les Hyuga des Sabaku maintenant.

-" Super la crise de jalousie... On a bien apprécier les spectacles... Mais c'est pas vraiment le moment..." Commenta le marionnettiste.

-" LA FERME!" S'écrièrent alors en cœur Naruto et Gaara.

Comment toujours, le brun de Suna ne savait pas se taire quand il le fallait et il ne résista pas aux coups de talons du blond combiné aux coups de jarres du roux.

-"..." Fut la réaction unanime des Hyuga.

-" Il a l'air solide..." Jugea Hiashi.

-" Il vaut mieux si on veut survivre à la colère de Gaara et de Temari..." jugea Neji.

Le cadet Sabaku et l'Uzumaki finirent par se calmer et par abandonner leur victime une nouvelle fois agonisante à terre. Le cadet Sabaku prit alors son renardeau préférer dans ses bras. Il embrassa tendrement la nuque du porteur de Kyubi avant de frotter son nez dans les cheveux dorés de l'Uzumaki.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux, en frissonnant légèrement, un sourire naissant au lèvres alors qu'un ronronnement montait de sa gorge.

Gaara s'écarta légèrement pour poser un regard écarquiller sur son blond.

Alors, comme ça, Naruto ronronnait lui aussi...

Comme s'était intéressant...

Il posa les yeux su les Hyuga. Neji parlait à voix basse à son oncle qui approuvait de temps à autre d'un discret signe de la tête. Soudain le chef de clan leva la tête posant les yeux sur Kankuro qui se relevait péniblement.

-" Kankuro-kun..." Appella-t'il

L'interpeller se tourne vers lui alors que l'adulte lui faisait signe d'approcher. Le marionnettiste déglutit péniblement et s'avança vers la table basse et s'assit . Hiashi le dévisagea un long moment d'un air sévère. Le pauvre garçon eut la désagréable impression d'être disséquer mentalement et se tassa un peu plus sur son siège.

-" Qu'attendez-vous exactement de votre relation avec ma fille au juste?" Demanda le chef de famille au yeux blancs d'une voix glacée.

-" Heu... Bien... En fait... J'aimerais qu'elle devienne ma petite amie..." Répondit Kankuro, intimidé.

Le chef des Hyuga leva les yeux au ciel alors que son neveux ricanait discrètement. Décidément, Hinata avait le don de choisir des imbéciles pour tomber amoureuse.

-" Ça, Kankuro, vois tu, je pense qu'il sont déjà au courant..." Soupira Shikamaru en baillant.

-" Ce que je vous demandais, Kankuro-kun, C'est si vous envisagez une relation à long terme ou juste un amourette passagère." Repris Hiashi en détachant chaque mot avec soin comme si il parlait à un enfant ou à un attardé.

-" Heu... Je ne sais pas... Pourquoi pas... on verra bien..." Répondit le marionnettiste en se grattant le crâne.

-" Neji." Appela lors le père d'Hinata.

-" Haï?" Fit l'interpeller.

-" Toi qui est le chogun de ta cousine. Qu'est ce que tu pense de cette relation?" Demanda l'adulte.

-" Je peux répondre franchement?" Demanda le neveu.

-" tu peux..." Approuva son oncle.

Le garçon de la bunke se leva lentement avant d'attraper soudain les épaules du shinobi de Suna arrachant un cris de terreur au garçon de Suna.

-" Tu veux vraiment sortir avec Hinata?" Demanda le cousin d'Hinata.

-" Heu... Ou... Oui... Si... Si tu veux bien... Bien... Bien sur..." Bégaya Kankuro intimidé.

Neji le dévisagea un long moment, le visage sévère et le marionnettiste cru sa dernière heure arrivée. Mais à la place de le frapper, la garçon aux yeux blanc lui tapota les épaules avec un air désoler qui le fit soudain étrangement ressembler à Hinata.

-" J'espère pour toi que tu as un bon médecin et une bonne assurance vie, Kankuro-kun..." Dit-il.

-" Heu... Hein? Pour... Pourquoi?" Fut la seul réponse terrifier que pu émettre l'interpeller.

Le neveux d'Hiashi ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

-" Neji..." Gronda Hinata.

Son cousin posa les yeux vers elle avant de lâcher les épaules du garçon de Suna et de se rassoir entre ses cousines.

-" Bien... Puisque cette affaire est réglée, soit le bien venue dans notre famille, Kankuro-kun." Dit le chef du clan Hyuga avec un sourire aimable.

-" Donc si il fait partie de notre famille et si il sort avec ma sœur, il devient en quelque mon frère... Alors, ça veux dire que je peux l'ennuyer maintenant, non?" Demanda Hanabi

-" Si tu veux..." Soupira son père.

-" KYAAAaaa!" S'écria la gamine en sautant sur Kankuro qui poussa un cri terrifier.

Naruto et Gaara échangèrent un regard.

-" J'ai l'impression que ton frère ne sait pas dans quoi il vient de s'embarquer..." Jugea le blond.

-" C'est le problème de Kankuro de toute façon..." Soupira le roux.

-" C'est vrai... Puisque ton problème à toi, c'est moi..." Ronronna le renardeau.

-" Toi, tu n'es pas un problème, mon amour..." Susurra le cadet des Sabaku.

-" J'aime quand tu dis des chose aussi gentille, Gaa-chan... " Roucoula l'Uzumaki.

Il frotta son nez contre la joue de son petit ami. Tout les deux se mirent alors à ronronner ensemble.

Le yeux de Temari passa d'eux à Kankuro puis de Kankuro au roux et au blond enlacer.

-" Je suis casée..." Dit elle.

-" Exacte..." répondit Shikamaru en hochant la tête positivement.

-" Gaara est casé..." Ajouta la furie.

-" En effet..." Approuva le jeune Nara.

-" Et Kankuro aussi est casé..." Dit Kunoïchi aux éventails.

-" Il semblerait en effet..." Jugea le manipulateur d'ombres.

-" Tu m'aimes?" Demanda la seule fille des Sabaku.

-" Affirmatif maitresse..." Répondit le génie de Konoha.

-" Bien... Bon garçon... Tu veux un su-sucre?" Dit la blonde.

-" Hé! Je ne suis pas un chien!" Protesta son petit ami.

-" Tu es sur?" Demanda Temari d'un air menaçant.

-" Heu... hnnn... Laisse moi 10 minutes d'avance et je te répondrais..." Répondit Shikamaru.

-" Mais, mon shikachounet d'amour rien qu'à moi, même avec 10 minutes d'avance, tu ne pourrais pas m'échapper..." Susurra la furie avec un sourire sadique.

-" Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour vache..." Pleurnicha le jeune Nara.

Les 3 Sabaku étaient maintenant en couple et tout les trois avec des ninjas de Konoha.

A croire que le sable et la feuille était liée et destiné à être uni.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Auteur: Et voilà! un nouveau chapitre...

Kankuro, tout content: Je suis casé! Je suis casé!

Gaara: ... =_="

Temari: Avec un peu de chance, ça le rendra mon con... ^_^

Shikamaru: Je pense que tu te fait des illusions... µ_µ

Auteur: Il y a des chance... µ_µ

Naruto: Tiens moi aussi je ronronne dans ce chapitre... ^_^"

Gaara: Moi aussi... µ_µ

Hinata: C'est mignon... ^_^

Auteur: En effet... ^_^

Sasuke: Je vais apparaitre dans cette fic?

Auteur: Pourquoi tu demande ça toi? è_é

Sasuke en haussant les épaules: Parce que tu m'a versé un salaire... =_="

Auteur: Hooo... oui tu es dans un des prochain chapitre pour la crise de jalousie de Gaara.

Sasuke: QUOI! O_O

Itachi et Kyubi (qui sont devenu amis depuis les chapitre sur la mer): mdr... ^_^

Sasuke: Je vais mourir... TToTT

Itachi: Il y a des chances... µ_µ

Kyubi: En effet... µ_µ

Sasuke: Narutooooo! il sont tout méchant avec moi! TToTT

Naruto et Gaara blotti l'un contre l'autre en ronronnant: Ronronron... Ronronron... Ronronron...

Sasuke: Lâcheur... TToTT

Temari: J'ADORE CETTE FIC! Laissez nous un review très cher lecteur... très cher fan...


	17. Chapter 17: cinéma

Chapitre 17: cinéma

-"Bon...Qu'est ce qu'on va voir?" Demanda quelqu'un.

L'éternel et inévitable question qui se pose dans une situation de crise tels qu'une soirée TV ou une sortie au cinéma en famille.

Or, c'était précisément le cas du clan, nouvellement agrandit, des Sabakus.

-"Il y a un nouveau films d'horreur..." Proposa Naruto.

-"Cool..." Approuva Gaara.

-"QUELLE HORREUR!" S'écria Temari.

-"C'est le cas de le dire..." Ironisa Shikamaru.

Cette remarque lui valut un brutal coup de poing non identifier sur le crâne par sa "tendre et douce" furie blonde.

-"Pourquoi, Gaara et toi, vous aimez autant les films d'Horreur?" Demanda Kankuro à l'Uzumaki qui était accrocher au bras de son kazekage préférer.

-"C'est marrant..." Répondit le blond.

-"Tu trouves?" S'étonna le brun.

-"Bin ouai, pas vrai Gaa-chan?" Fit le renardeau.

Le roux posa les yeux sur lui puis sur son grand frère, un curieux sourire un peu fou étira alors ses lèvres.

-" les films d'horreurs... Les Hurlement de terreur et de douleur... Le sang... Les tortures... La mort... C'est trop la classe... c'est excitant... Ca permets à mon coter sadique et destructeur de s'appaiser un peu... J'aime les films d'horreurs!" Répondit-il avec un regard de psychotique en manque de calmant avant d'éclater de rire comme un dément.

-"Heu..." fut la réaction des 5 autres qui s'écartèrent prudemment de lui.

Même Naruto préféra s'éloigner pour plus de sécurité ne sachant pas de quoi était capable son petit ami quand il était en pleine crise de délire.

-"Bin quoi?" Fit alors le rouquin en tournant un regard interrogateur à son blondinet préférer.

-"Non... Rien... Tout va bien, Gaa-chan..." Répondit ce dernier en se grattant la joue nerveusement.

-"Tu m'aime plus?" Demanda Gaara en prenant un air triste au quel Naruto ne savait pas résister.

-"Tu sais bien que je t'aime plus que tout..." Susurra l'Uzumaki en revenant se serrer contre lui.

Le blond frotta alors son nez contre la tempe de son Kazekage préférer déclenchant un léger ronronnement chez le cadet des Sabaku qui ferma les yeux de contentement. Les autre membre de la famille les regardèrent se callinner pendant encore quelques secondes avant de se détendre en soupirant de soulagement.

La tempête était passée...

-"C'est vrai, depuis que Naruto vit avec nous, j'ai tendance à oublier que Gaara à des penchants psychopathes..." Soupira Temari.

-"Bon... En attendant, on n'a toujours pas décidé ce qu'on allait voir..." Soupira Shikamaru.

-"Il passe une tragédie romantique..." Informa Hinata, des petites nétoiles plein les yeux.

-"Encore un films de gonzesse..." Marmonna Kankuro

-"Kankuro-kuuunnn... On va voir ça... S'il te plaaaiiittt..." Demanda la princesse des Hyuga en prenant son petit air suppliant à qui personne, pas même son cousin ou sa senseï pouvait résister.

Le marionnettiste regardant un instant ces grand yeux blanc tout humide et larmoyant avant de détourner les yeux d'un air géné en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

-" Bin... C'est à dire que... Je... Je..." Commença-t-il géné.

Lui il avait prévu un films de baston avec de l'action, de l'adrénaline, peut être même du sexe...

Un films de mec quoi...

Pas un films de nana...

Il devait se montrer fort et ne pas céder à ce regard suppliant...

Être fort...

Être un homme...

-" S'il te plait... "Implora la voix adorable de sa petite amie.

Ne pas céder...

Sur tout, ne pas céder...

Le brun de Suna posa les yeux sur la Kunoichi au yeux blanc qui le regardait avec cet air adorable qui lui allait si bien...

Elle était si mignonne comme ça...

Il lui aurait donner la lune et les étoiles sans hésitation.

-" D'accord... Je vais chercher les billets..." Soupira-t-il

Et merde...

Il avait céder...

Rhaaaaaa...

Cruel destin que celui d'un amoureux...

Hinata se tourna vers Temari avec un sourire triophant sur le visage, formant le V de la victoire avec ses doigts. la blonde lui fit un signe OK, le pousse en l'air en souriant.

Décidément, c'était trop facile de berner les garçons...

-"J'ai comme la désagréable sensation d'avoir été arnaquer sur se coup là..." Marmonna Gaara.

-"Notre avis à nous, il compte pas!" Protesta Naruto

-"Ho! La ferme sale renard mouiller!" Rétorqua la furie blonde.

-"QUOI! REPETE UN PEUR POUR VOIR LA BLONDASSE!" S'écria l'Uzumaki.

-"COMMENT TU M'A TRAITE LE MICROBE!" S'indigna l'ainée Sabaku

-"SILENCE, SI NON J'EN PREND UN POUR TAPPER SUR l'AUTRE!" Intervint Gaara.

-"Mais Gaara..." Gémit Temari.

-"Mais Gaa-chan..." Pleurnicha Naruto.

Le roux le regarda un moment puis le pris dans ses bras en venant frotter son nez contre la temps de son blond.

-"Tu sais que je ne saurai pas t'en vouloir à toi..." Susurra-t-il

Le renardeau fit un grand sourire et vint embrasser son Kazekage préférer, tout les deux se mettant à ronronner avant que leur regard ne retombe sur Kankuro qui faisait toujours la file pour acheter les billets.

-"Mon frère se fait mener par le bout nez..." Jugea le rouquin

-"Tu crois qu'elle lui a fait un lavage de cerveaux?" Demanda le blond.

-"Pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'il en aie un, de cerveau..." Répondit le cadet des Sabaku.

-"Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison, c'est de Kankuro qu'on parle..." Approuva le porteur de Kyubi.

-"Pourquoi vous vous en prenez toujours à Kankuro?" Voulut savoir Hinata.

-"Parce qu'il est faible..." Répondit Gaara.

-"Parce que c'est marrant." Ajouta Naruto.

-"Et c'est vrai en plus..." Approuva Temari avec un signe de la tête.

-"C'est très simple, Hinata... Dans une famille, on peut dire que les enfants développent ce qu'on appelle l'instinct de hiérarchie primitif... On trouve ça chez toutes les espèces qui ont un comportement social de base... Que se soit en famille, en meute ou en troupeau... Dans ces cas la hiérarchie qui domine dans le groupe est celui du plus fort, ce que l'on peut appeler la domination de l'Alpha... En fait, c'est la même chose chez les humains, sauf qu'on y ajoute encore de truc encore plus galère comme les sentiment, la haine et d'autre truc comme ça..." Commença Shikamaru.

-"Oui, mais quel est le rapport avec Kankuro?" Demanda sa petite amie.

-"Je vais y venir... Je disais donc l'autorité du plus fort... Selon toi, Hinata, lequel des 3 Sabaku est le plus fort?" S'informa le jeune Nara.

-"Heu..." Fit la princesse des Hyuga en hésitant.

Son regard alla de Temari à Gaara, de Gaara à Kankuro et de Kankuro à Temari.

-"Je dirait Gaara, il est Kazekage." Finit-elle par dire.

-"Bien et entre Temari et Kankuro?" Interrogea le manipulateur d'ombre.

-"Temari sans hésiter." Répondit la jeune fille au yeux blancs.

-"Bin voilà... Tu as ta réponse... Kankuro est le plus faible des Sabaku et c'est pour ça qu'il est le souffre-douleur des autres..." Conclut le stratège.

-"De quoi vous parlez?" Demanda le marionnettiste en revenant avec les tiquets d'entrée.

-"Heu... " Fit Hinata.

-"De rien, Kankuro... De rien... Juste d'antropologie apliquée..." Répondit Shikamaru.

-"Antropoquoi? Ca se mange?" Fit le plus vieux des garçon Sabakku.

Temari se frappa le front en prenant un air désespérer.

-"C'est pas possible d'être aussi con..." Marmona-t-elle

-"Ho! Ca va toi! Miss je-suis-nul-en-cuisine!" Rétorqua son frère.

-"Aïeu..." Fit Gaara en grimassant.

-" LES MOTS à ne pas dire sont sorti..." Ricana Naruto.

La furie regardant un moment son frère interloquée juste avant que son regard ne flanboye, une aura rouge et meurtrière l'entourant dangereusement.

-"Qu'est ce que tu as oser dire?" Gronda lentement et froidement la voix de l'ainée Sabaku.

-"Heu... Nee-chan... C'est pour rire... hein..." Tenta de se ratrapper Kankuro.

Mais c'était trop tard...

-"TU VEUX DIRE QUE MA CUISINE EST IMMANGEABLE C'EST CA!" Rugit la fille aux éventails en brandissant son jouet favori (l'éventail géant, le retour!) au dessus de sa tête d'un air menaçant.

-"AU SECOURS!" Hurla Kankuro terrorisé en tentant de se protéger avec ses bras.

-"Ton frère ferait mieux de s'enfuire si il veut vivre... Ce serait plus efficasse..." Jugea Naruto.

-"Kankuro est dépourvu de tout instinct de survie..." Rappella Gaara.

-"Ho oui... J'avais oublier... C'est le chainon manquant de l'évolution..." Ricanna le renardeau.

Ils regardèrent un moment la folle furieuse blonde tabasser l'autre imbécile dégénéré.

Pourquoi aller au cinéma quand on avait du spectacle gratos à domicile?

Allez savoir...

-"Bon... C'est pas tout ça... Mais c'est dans quel salle, ce films débile?" Soupira Naruto en regardant sur les billets.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel un ange passa, puis un autre et enfin toute une horde aussi calme et discipliner qu'une meute de fan girls enragées hurlant à corps et à cris le nom de leur idole.

-"Gaara..." Fit la voix de l'Uzumaki dont les mains tremblaient brusquement.

-"Hnnnnn?" Fit le rouqin en tournant les yeux vers loi d'un air interrogatif.

-"Regard le numéros de la salle..." Dit le blond.

Le jeune kazekage haussa un sourcille et baissa les yeux sur son billet avant de pâlir brutalement. Shikamaru haussa les sourcilles intrigués.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passait encore avec ces deux là?

-"Un problème?" Demanda-t-il.

-"NOOOOooooonnnn! PAS LE CHIFFRE MAUDIT!* Hurlèrent Naruto et Gaara en détalant.

-"Hein?" Fit le jeune Nara, n'ayant rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il baissa les yeux sur le ticket pour vérifier le numéro de la salle.

13...

-"Galère... Voilà ce qu'il arrive quand on regarde trop de films d'horreur..." Soupira-t-il en se grattant la joue d'un air désespérer.

Mais quelle famille...

Hinata rit nerveusement, mi amusée, mi gênée puis tourne les yeux vers Temari qui avait terminé de martyriser Kankuro et revenait vers eux en trainant son éventail géant encore plein de sang à terre, un sourire digne de Gaara ou de massacre à la tronçonneuse aux lèvres.

-"Heu..." Fit la pauvre petite princesse des Hyuga.

-"Ca va Pupuce?" Demanda distraitement Shikamaru.

Cela sembla réveiller la furie de l'état de transe presque mystique dans laquelle elle semblait s'être plongée en massacrant son frère. Elle fit alors un grand sourire joyeux à son chéri, redevenue à son état normal.

Enfin...

Si Temari avait un jour été normal, bien sur...

-"Oui mon Shikachounet d'amour rien qu'à moi..." Roucoula-t-elle.

Hinata se demanda furtivement si sa belle n'avait une double personnalité.

-"Tiens, ils sont où les deux machines à ronron?" Demande alors la blonde.

-"Naruto et Gaara? Ils nous font une paranoïa sur le chiffre 13." Informa son petit ami.

-"C'est pas vrai... Je leur avais bien dit de ne pas regarder la série entière des vendredi 13 en une nuit... On m'écoute jamais dans cette famille..." soupira le Kunoïchi de Suna.

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence pendant lequel une mouche passa puis un ange et enfin une nichée d'oie.

-"Bon... Puisque personne ne se dévoue, je vais les chercher les deux loustiques..." Soupira la fille aux éventails

Shikamaru et Hinata la suivirent du regard avant que la fille aux yeux blancs ne tourne les yeux vers le manipulateur d'ombres.

-"C'est toujours comme ça?" Demanda-t-elle.

-"Ouais... Mais encore, là, ils sont calmes... " répondit le flémard en baillant.

-"Aidez-moi... Du sucre... Donnez-moi du sucre... Un pack de chips suffira..." Gémit Kankuro en se trainant au sol.

-"Va mourir plus loin! Galère... Le gens, j'vous jure..." Marmonna le jeune Nara en lui donnant un coup de pied dans la tête.

-"T'es pas sympa, Shika... Moi qui te prenais pour un pote..." Pleurnicha le marionnettiste.

-"Il est pas marquer Armée du salut ou aide social sur mon front! Et puis tu as tes sous! Débrouille-toi!" rétorqua le fainéant, agacé.

-"HOOOooo... Kankuro-kun... Viens voir les petits cœurs en sucre... Ils sont trop Kawaï..." Intervint Hinata devant le vendeur de popcorns et de friandises.

-"Tout de suite amour de ma vie..." Gazouilla Le brun de Suna retrouvant brusquement l'usage de ses jambes.

-"Il va encore se faire avoir..." Soupira Shikamaru.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Temari ayant réussi l'impossible en décrochant Gaara et Naruto de la balançoire où ils avaient trouvé refuge (détruisant la dite balançoire et tout un cartier de Konoha au passage), toute la famille, nouvellement agrandie, des Sabaku s'installa confortablement des les sièges de la salle 12. (Gaara avait menacé de détruire le cinéma si il ne changeait pas la salle). Shikamaru et Temari était installer à l'extrémité de la rangée, Kankuro se retrouvait entre sa sœur et Hinata alors que cette dernière se trouvait à coter de Naruto lui même à coter de son kazekage préféré.

-"Pourquoi c'est moi qui me retrouve à coter de ma sœur?" Râla le marionnettiste en posant son soda en équilibre instable sur le dossier siège de la rangée précédente.

-"Ca veut dire quoi ça! T'en as pas eut assez tout à l'heure, c'est ça!" Rétorqua sa frangine en brandissant son éventail géant.

-"NAAANNNnnn... PITIER!" Supplia le plus vieux des garçons Sabaku en tentant de se protéger avec ses bras, faisant dangereusement vacillé son verre de soda toujours en équilibre instable sur le dossier du siège de devant.

-" Attention le ve..." Tenta d'avertir Hinata.

Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase.

Le verre bascula, Kankuro tenta bien de le rattraper et il y réussi presque. Malheureusement, il n'attrapa que le gobelet alors que le contenu se reversait sur la personne assise devant. La boisson et les glaçons atterrirent sur les dos et les cheveux de la malheureuse victime qui poussa un cri strident digne des meilleurs films d'horreur.

Puis, lentement... Très lentement... Trop lentement... Elle se retourna vers le marionnettiste, une aura meurtrière autour d'elle, une veine pulsant dangereusement sur son front... ELLE... La femme la plus dangereuse et sans doute la plus effrayant de Konoha: La godaïne Hokage, La princesse des limaces, Mamy Tsunade (surnommée la terrible garce par Orochimaru)

Son regard annonciateur de milles et une mort imminente se posa sur Kankuro alors que Temari et Hinata et tout les autre du nouveaux clan Sabaku détournait les yeux en sifflotant, s'écartant de lui en faisant mine de rien et de n'être pas concerner.

-"Oups..." Fit alors le marionnettiste.

Le mot de trop...

-"ESPESE DE SALE PETIT CON!" Rugit la plantureuse blonde en abattant brutalement son poing sur le crâne de l'ainé des garçons Sabaku.

Ils regardèrent la veille princesse des limaces tabasser le manipulateur de pantins pendant quelque seconde avant de reprendre leur activer initial qui était, pour Temari, d'embrasser Shikamaru et, pour Gaara, de discuter avec Naruto.

-"Tu crois qu'on devrait appeler l'ambulance?" Demanda le renardeau.

-"Pourquoi faire?" Voulu savoir le jeune Kazekage.

-"Bin... Pour ton frère..." Répondit le blond.

-"Et alors? Ce n'est que Kankuro après tout..." Soupira le roux

-"..." Fut la seule réplique de l'Uzumaki face à cette réponse.

Tsunade, après s'être bien défoulée sur le marionnettiste, finit par ce calmer et se laisser tomber sur son siège encore humide et collant de soda en râlant, les bras croiser, de très très mauvaise humeur. Son compagnon, assis à coter d'elle lui adresse un regard malheureux plein de regret.

Et dire qu'il avait enfin réussi à l'inviter au cinéma...

Qu'il avait enfin eut un rendez-vous...

Et que tout avait été gâché tout ça à cause d'un petit c...

Jiraya tourne un regard lourd de menace de mille souffrances sur celui qui venait de faire foirer son plan drague pour enfin séduire Tsunade: Kankuro.

Naruto retourna alors les yeux vers Gaara.

-"Dis, Gaa-chan... Ton frère... Il a rédigé son testament?" Demanda-t-il

-"Il l'a fait dès le premier jours où j'ai découvert que je pouvais tuer les gens avec mon sable... Pourquoi?" Répondit le rouquin.

-"Parce que vu le regard que vient de lui adresser l'ero sennin, il ne passera pas la journée sans passer par la case définitive du cercueil..." Répondit le blond.

-"Mais arrête de te préoccuper de Kankuro... Occupe-toi de moi plus tôt... J'ai besoin d'un câlin..." Soupira le cadet des Sabaku en râlant.

-"HOOOooo... Mon Gaa-chan est en manque de tendresse... Trop Kawaï tout plein..." S'extasia le renardeau en venant frotter son front contre celui du jeune kazekage.

-"Baka..." Rétorqua ce dernier en souriant, se mettant à ronronner doucement.

Hinata le regarda faire pendant un petit moment puis tourna les yeux vers le deuxième couple qui l'accompagnait.

Temari et Shikamaru expérimentait une nouvelle version du bouche à bouche qui aurait certainement été interdite au moins de 12 ans.

La princesse des Hyuga poussa un soupire et posa les yeux sur son petit ami agonisant toujours à terre après le traitement choc que venait de lui infliger Tsunade.

Affligeant...

Pourquoi n'existait-il pas de médicament pour la lamentabilité...

Elle prit le paquet de popcorns pour grignoter distraitement baillant la salle du regard, histoire de s'occuper un peu pour ne pas s'ennuyer avant que le film ne commence. Puis repéra le couple le plus craint de tout le village de la feuille: Ibiki et Anko.

Un sourire sadique que, malheureusement pour lui, seul Neji lui connaissait étira les lèvres délicates de la jeune fille aux yeux blancs alors qu'une idée germait des engrainage secret de son esprit

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes et personne ne se rendit compte de rien.

Quand Kankuro reprit connaissance peu après, il trouva sa petite amie entrain de jeter des popcorns devant elle.

-"Qu'est ce que tu fais, mamour?" Demanda-t-il.

-"Je passe le temps..." Soupira la jeune fille aux yeux blancs.

-"Mais encore..." Fit la marionnettiste.

-"Je teste..." Informa la Kunoïchi au Byakugan.

-"Ha... d'accord..." Fit le brun de Suna.

Il se rassit calmement sur son siège avant de regarder son amoureuse faire.

-"Tu veux tester avec moi?" Demanda la demoiselle.

-"Heu... Ouais... Pourquoi pas... Ca pourrait être marrant... Mais tu teste quoi?" Jugea Kankuro.

-"La paissance des psychopathe..." Répondit la jeune fille en lui adressassent un grand sourire innocent.

-"Hein?" Fit la malheureuse futur victime alors qu'elle le désignait en prenant son habituelle air gêné et timide.

-"J"ai oublié de te dire... toi, tu..." commença-t-elle

-"ESPESE DE SALE PETIT CON DE GAMIN DEBILLE! JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE A JETTER DES POPCORN SUR LES GENS DANS LES CINEMA!" Rugit soudain une furie brune armée de serpents, nommé Anko en se mettant à tabasser l'ainé des garçons Sabaku.

-"..." Fut la seul réponse très explicite du grand balafré qui rejoignit sa petite copine pour tabasser l'imbécile.

Hinata rit légèrement en se grattant la joue pendant que son prétendant se faisait tabasser.

-"J'ai oublié de te dire, tu sers de crash-test..." Ajouta-t-elle avec tel un sourire d'anges que personne n'aurait eu l'idée de la soupçonner.

-"..." Fut la seul réaction du reste du clan Sabaku.

-"Tu as compris quelque chose à ce qu'il vient de se passer?" Demanda Naruto en se tournant vers Gaara.

-"Non... Et je m'en fous..." Reconnu ce dernier.

-"Tu crois que ton frère va survivre à cette journée?" Voulu savoir le blond.

-"Franchement... Je commence à avoir des doutes..." Reconnu le roux.

Quelques minutes et un Kankuro de nouveau à moitié mort plus tard, le film commença et le silence se fit dans la salle. Un calme relatif régnait dans la salle. Shikamaru s'était endormi rapidement après avoir passé son bras autour des épaules de Temari et que cette dernière s'était blottie contre lui. Gaara et Naruto avait décroché, plus intéressé à se faire des câlins dans le noir qu'à suivre l'histoire. Hinata, elle, avait le regard fixer sur le grand écran, des petites étoiles plein les yeux et pinçait Kankuro dès ce dernier tentait un approche pour l'embrasser. Le pauvre marionnettiste se retrouvait donc à suivre un film qui ne l'intéressait pas et qui le soulait plus qu'autre chose, terrer dans son fauteuil, les mains dans les poches en marmonnant.

-"Chuuuut..." Fit quelqu'un derrière lui.

Qu'il ignora totalement continuant à marmonner.

-"Mais chuuuuuteeuuu!" Refit la personne.

-"Mais ta gueule et fout moi la paix du con..." Réplica le brun de Suna.

-"Comment est ce que tu as traité mon mec, mon mec pauvre débile!" Rétorqua une voix féminine.

-"Ino... Calme-toi..." Tenta d'apaiser le dit mec.

-"CHUUUTTT..." Firent plusieurs autres personnes personne dans la salle.

-"MAIS MERDE! ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE! JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX!" Rétorqua l'ainé des frère Sabaku

-"KANKURO! TA GUEULE! ON ESSAYE DE SUIVRE LE FILMS!" Réplica Temari d'un air menaçant, réveillant Shikamaru en sursaut.

-"MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE BORDEL!" S'écria quelqu'un.

-"ON VEUT DU SILENCE NOUS!" Rétorqua un autre.

-"Ton frère va encore se faire tabasser..." Prédit Naruto délaissant quelque instant son Gaara

-"Pa besoin d'être devin pour le savoir, ça..." Soupira ce dernier

Et de faite, quelque minute après, durant l'entracte, Kankuro du s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour ne pas se faire tabasser par une foule en colère.

Le film reprit peu après sans autre problème jusqu'à la mort d'un des deux héros (et oui, c'est une tragédie romantique quand même). Hinata pleurnichait alors que Temari pleurait comme une fontaine et que Naruto avait les yeux plein de larmes, ému. Gaara étouffa un bâillement et se leva.

-"Je vais au toilette..." Annonça-t-il.

Tendu, Shikamaru et Kankuro échangèrent un regard avant de se lever pour suivre le rouquin.

-"Attend! On vient avec toi!" Avertirent-ils.

Les deux filles et le renardeau les suivirent des yeux avant d'échanger un regard.

-"Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les filles qui allait aux toilettes en groupes..." Dit l'Uzumaki.

-"Je croyais aussi..." Avoua Temari.

Pendant ce temps quand le hall du cinéma.

-"Je parie que tu va aux toilettes pour pleurer Gaara..." Dit Kankuro, très tendu.

Le roux ne répondit pas se dirigeant vers les toilettes d'un pas nonchalant, un air blazé sur le visage.

-"C'est parce que tu es pédé... Les pédés sont tous des chochottes..." Dit le marionnettiste.

-"C'est un stéréotype ça Kankuro..." Fit remarquer nerveusement Shikamaru.

-"..." Fut la seule réponse de Gaara quand il entra dans les toilettes.

-"Tu sais, petit frère, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de pleurer... " Continua le brun en suivant son cadet.

Ce dernier ne lui prêta aucune attention, son unique bute étant de satisfaire ses besoins naturels.

Shikamaru se retrouvèrent planter comme deux grands cons aux milieux des toilettes avant d'échanger à nouveau un regard.

Le silence s'installa pendant laquelle une petite brise mélancolique sembla souffler sur le lieu.

-"POURQUOI IL EST MOOOOOOORRRRTTTT?" S'écria soudain Kankuro en fondant en larme.

-"C'EST TOP INJUSTE!" Continua le manipulateur d'ombre.

Gaara sortit des cabinets et leur adressa un regard en haussant un sourcille.

-"..." Fut sa seul réplique.

Il haussa les épaules et alla se laver les mains quand il se retourne il se retrouva avec les regards de reproche de son frère et de son beaux frère braquer sur lui.

-"Quoi?" Fit-il, irrité.

-"Tu n'as donc pas de cœur!"S'exclama son ainé

-"Il est mort... Et alors? C'est qu'un films..." Soupira le roux

-"Es tu donc insensible..." Rétorque Shikamaru.

-"Vous êtes lamentable... C'est pourtant moi la chochotte de pédé..." Réplica le jeune Kazekage.

Et vlan...

Un grand coup dans l'orgueil et la fierté de Kankuro.

Le rouquin profita du silence que sa réponse venait d'imposer pour sortir et rejoindre les filles et son chéri en ricanant.

La mort du héros avait été la partie qu'il avait préférée.

Naruto haussa les sourcilles en voyant revenir seul.

-"Ils sont où Shikamaru et Kankuro?" Demanda-t-il.

-"Surement encore entrain de chialler dans les toillettes..." Jugea Gaara.

-"Ho, la honte... Te connaissant, tu en as rajouter une couche..." Ricanna le renardeau.

-"Comme tu me connais bien..." Ronronna le cadet Sabaku.

Peu après les deux absent revienrent sous les ricannement du reste du clan, les faisant rougir de honte.

La fin du film se fut plus perturbée, mais quand ils quittèrent la salle, une main sortie de nulle part agrippa Kankuro par le col.

-"Toi..." Gronda la voix menaçant d'un ermite pas net furieux.

Tous tournèrent les yeux vers une Jiraya qui, tels un ange de l'apocalypse, posa un regard annonciateur de mille maux sur le marionnettiste.

-"J'avais enfin réussi à avoir un rendez-vous avec Tsunade... ENFIN! Et toi pauvre dégénérer, tu es venu tout gâcher!" S'exclama-t-il.

-"Adieu, Kankuro..." Chantonna Naruto alors que le sennin se mettait à tabasser le brun de Suna

-"Encore..." Soupira Hinata légèrement agacée.

-"Oui, mais avoue que c'est tellement marrant..." Intervint Temari.

-"Oui... J'avoue..." Reconnu la princesse des Hyuga.

-"C'est mieux que le cinéma..." Jugea Naruto en se serrant contre Gaara pour regarder le frère ainé de ce dernier se faire tabasser.

C'était décidément plus intéressant que c'est stupide films romantique...

Foi de Sabaku!

Coulisse de la fan fiction

Gaara: ...

Naruto: Il s'est bien amusé l'auteur.

L'auteur: Ouai... ^^

Jiraya: Je suis apparu! Je suis apparu!

L'auteur: =_="

Temari: J'aime bien le coter manipulateur d'Hinata...

Kankuro: Pas moi... TT_TT

L'auteur: Mais on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis...

Gaara: Tu aime bien nous tourner en ridicule?

L'auteur: Je ne vis que pour ça ^^

Naruto: Te traquasse pas Gaara... Elle n'a pas de vie...

L'auteur: C'est pas vrai!

Shikamaru: Galère...

Hinata en s'inclinant devant les lecteurs: Lai... Laissez nous un Review s'il vous plait...


	18. Chapter 18: parc aquatique

Chapitre 18: Le parc aquatique

Haaaaa...

Qui n'a jamais connu la douce joie des parcs aquatique?

Lieu étrange aux coutumes bizarre...

Pas assez d'attraction pour être un parc d'attraction et pas assez de poisson pour être un aquarium.

Endroit béni s'il y en est...

Oasis de fraicheur où se réfugier lorsque la chaleur de l'été attint son paroxysme, accablant le corps livré à la canicule estival.

Paradis aqueux pour paresseux avides de séances de sieste, à lézarder au soleil à coter d'une piscine.

Regarder passer des corps à moitié nu sans pudeur dans leurs maillots de bain.

Comme se corps fin et dorer consteller de perle d'eau où se reflète les rayons du l'astre solaire et dont les cheveux blond comme le miel le plus délicieux moulaient délicatement le crâne et la nuque. Une démarche féline et sauvage digne des plus grands noms du mannequina laissaient voir le roulement délicat des muscles finement sculpter...

Une véritable perfection pour l'œil du connaisseur.

Et tout cela était à lui...

A LUI!

Sabaku no Gaara...

Il en bavait presque...

Kami-sama...

Que Naruto être sexy en maillot de bain...

Oublier la lecture du magasin débile qu'il avait acheté en arrivant pour pouvoir passé le temps...

Et puis c'est vraiment comme s'il s'intéressait à la vie des mangoustes de Patagonie...

Ce pendant, son cerveaux déjà en surchauffe à cause de la chaleur venait brusquement de bugger dès que Naruto... Cette vision des plus tentantes... Cet avant gout du paradis... était passé juste sous son nez.

-"Gaara? Gaara? Hou hou! Je te parle... Halo la terre appelle la lune" Fit Temari en passant la main devant les yeux brusquement devenu vide de son cadet.

Aucune réaction...

Gaara avait bugger...

Et bien bugger...

La blonde de Suna poussa un soupire et tourna les yeux vers la chaise longue à coter d'elle dont l'occupant ronflait légèrement.

Super...

Un petit frère en incapacité cérébral de réagir pour cause de redémarrage du système de nerveux central et un petit ami en plein sieste...

Qu'est ce qu'elle s'ennuyait...

Elle serait bien allée se baigner mais elle avait repérer cette grognasse de rouquine à lunette (notre très chère Karin) qui zyeutait son fainéant préféré à son gout. Elle adressa un regard noir à la potentielle rivale qui trouva un soudain et brusque intérêt pour ses ongles.

Non mais...

Il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus!

Son Shikamaru était rien qu'à elle...

Et les filles de Suna ne sont pas partageuse c'est bien connu...

Surtout quand il s'agit de leur mec...

Satisfaite d'avoir intimidé la rousse, la furie posa les yeux sur l'être qu'elle considérait comme sa propriété: Son petit ami...

Le jeune Nara dormait paisiblement comme un bienheureux, un sourire béa aux lèvres, les mains reposant négligemment sur le ventre.

Tant de bien être et de tranquillité...

C'était plus que ce qu'elle pouvait supporter...

Elle chercha des yeux un moyen pour mettre fin à la félicitée de l'endormi. Elle sourit en cueillant un brin d'herbe dans le parterre qui se trouvait juste derrière les chaises longues et entreprit de le passer lentement sur le visage du manipulateur d'ombres.

En réaction, le fainéant fronça légèrement les sourcilles et chassa le végétal indésirable de la main sans se réveiller. Cependant la blonde persista et le pauvre Shikamaru se redressa brusquement en éternuant.

Il tourna alors un regard de reproche encore endormi à la Kunoïchi de Suna qui lui servait de petite amie n'obtenant d'elle que des éclats de rire.

Elle n'avait donc pas assez de compassion pour éprouver le moindre remord...

-"Galère... T'es vraiment une chieuse quand tu t'y mets..." Marmonna-t-il.

-"Oui... J'avoue..." Ronronna Temari.

-"Et le pire c'est qu'elle le sait et qu'elle n'en a même pas honte..." Soupira le jeune Nara en étouffant un bâillement avec sa main.

-"Mais c'est ce qui fait tout mon charme, n'est ce pas..." Roucoula la furie.

-"Laisse moi le temps de réfléchir à cette question hautement rhétorique et je te répondrai..." Rétorqua son petit ami.

-"Tu m'aime?" Demanda brusquement la blonde.

-"Où est le piège?" S'inquiéta le brun de Konoha.

-"Quel piège? Il y a pas de piège..." Répondit l'ainée des Sabaku.

-"Alors pourquoi cette question si soudainement?" S'étonna le flémard.

-"J'ai plus le droit de demander si tu m'aime?" S'indigna la Kunoïchi de Suna.

-"Ho... Galère... C'est bon... C'est bon... J'ai rien dit..." Marmonna Shikamaru.

-"Bon... Alors? Tu m'aime?" Insista sa petite amie.

-"Mais oui, je t'aime..." Soupira Le jeune Nara, agacé.

-"Bien... Dans se cas, Tu peux aller me chercher un Mojito au bar... Et attention à la pouffiasse rousse! Elle t'approche et je la décapite..." Dit la furie.

-"Hein! Mais..." Tenta de protester le manipulateur d'ombres.

-"C'EST UN ORDRE!" Gronda la fille aux éventails d'un ton menaçant...

-"Oui, Pupuce... Bien, Pupuce..." Répondit le petit ami avec soumission

Le garçon de Konoha se leva en marmonnant des choses incompréhensible comme quoi c'-était-toujours-lui-qui-ce faisait-toujours-avoir. Sa chérie le suivit du regard un grand sourire aux lèvres, fier d'avoir, une fois de plus, prouvé la supériorité de l'esprit féminin sur l'élément masculin.

-"GAA-CHAN! GAA-CHAN!" Fit brusquement la voix joyeuse de Naruto à coter d'elle.

Comme par magie, cela sembla sortir le dit Gaa-chan de sa torpeur proche de la transe Mystique dans laquelle le corps de se même blond l'avait plongé plusieurs longue minutes au par avant.

Il cligna des yeux alors que l'Uzumaki se penchait vers lui, les cheveux encore dégoulinant, son si magnifique et habituelle sourire aux lèvres.

-"Tu veux bien venir au "Toboggan de la mort" avec moi?" Demanda le renardeau.

-"Hnnnnn? Le "Toboggan de la mort"?" Fit le roux

Le porteur de Kyubi désigna alors le plus grand toboggan de tout le parc avec un sourire encore plus flamboyant.

Sourire au quel le jeune Kazekage ne pouvait pas et, surtout, ne voulait pas résister.

Il se leva pour suivre son amant, mais ils avaient à peine fait 300 mètres qu'un poids leur bloqua brusquement la jambe.

-"NNNAAANNNnnn! PAS LE TOBBOGAN DE LA MORT! N'Y ALLEZ PAS!" Braya la voix de Kankuro.

Les deux plus jeune baissèrent les yeux avant d'échanger un regard apitoyé.

-"Mais quel boulet celui là... Il n'en rate pas une..." Soupira le rouquin.

Il secoua la jambe pour essayer de se débarrasser du parasite qu'était son grand frère, mais ce dernier ne lâcha pas prise.

-"Mais qu'est ce qu'il as encore?" Marmonna Naruto

-"T'en occupe pas... C'est Kankuro... Il est débile..." Répondit Gaara en recommençant d'avancer, trainant son frère à terre dans son sillage.

-"NNNaaannn... N'y allez pas... Pitié... c'est trop horrible!" Supplia ce dernier.

-"Hein?" Fit l'Uzumaki

-"Vous allez mourir si vous y aller... C'est marquer dessus..." Se lamenta le marionnettiste

-"..." Fut la réaction unanime du blond et du roux alors qu'ils échangeaient un regard désespéré.

Le cadet des Sabaku poussa un soupire en fermant les yeux d'un air las avait des les reposer sur son frangin.

-"Kankuro... C'est toboggan... Une attraction pour touriste débile..." Dit-il

-"MAIS C'EST LE TOBBOGAN DE LA MORT!" Braya l'ainé des garçons de Suna.

Exaspéré, le cadet leva le bras pour frapper le crâne vide de son frère, mais demeura interloquer quand Naruto le prit de vitesse en abattant brutalement son poing sur la caboche du marionnettiste.

-"Aïeu..." Gémit ce dernier.

-"BAKA! CE N'EST QU'UN NOM! UN NOM! T'ES VRAIMENT DEBILLE OU QUOI! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ÊTRE AUSSI DEPOURVU D'INTELLIGENCE! T'ES VRAIMENT TROP CON POUR QUE CE SOIT HUMAINEMENT POSSIBLE!" Hurla l'Uzumaki tout en tabassant Kankuro à coup de pied violent.

Gaara fixait son petit ami à la fois surpris et choquer de le voir perdre ainsi sa bonne humeur habituelle et devenir violent.

Temari ricana en voyant la scène, toujours confortablement installée sur sa chaise longue.

-"Et bien... c'est qu'il devient bien le beau frère... Il prend de bonne habitude..." Jugea-t-elle.

-"Quoi donc?" Demanda Hinata en s'installant à la place laisser vide par le roux.

-"Naruto est entrain de tabasser Kankuro..." Répondit la blonde.

-"C'est vrai? Je ne savais pas qu'on avait droit à un spectacle..." Ricana la princesse des Hyuga.

-"T'est une sadique en fait..." Jugea la furie.

-"Bin oui..." Approuva la fille au Byakugan.

-"Et ton bégayement? Ta timidité? C'est fait exprès?" Demanda celle aux éventails.

-"Bien sur... Les gens se méfient moins des personnes qui ont l'air faible... c'est là tout l'art de la manipulation psychologique... Mouahahahaha..." Répondit La Kunoïchi aux yeux blancs avant de partir dans un rire digne du pire des psychopathes

-"..." Fut la seul réaction de l'ainée des Sabaku qui se demanda furtivement si sa belle sœur derrière ses airs de gentille petite fille n'était pas encore pire que son plus jeune frère.

-"Mince... Là, je laisse un peu trop ma vrai personnalité ressortir..." s'excusa Hinata.

-"Neji a du souffrir..." Jugea Temari.

-"Si peu... Si peu..." Ricana la Hyuga

-"Tu es vraiment digne d'être une Sabaku, ma sœur!" Rétorqua la Sabaku.

C'est se moment que choisi Shikamaru pour revenir du bar.

-"Le Mojito de Môdame est avancé... Sans feuille de menthe, comme tu l'aime..." Dit-il

-"C'est trèèès bien, amour de la vie..." Roucoula sa blonde en souriant.

-"J'ai droit à un bisous alors?" Demanda le jeune Nara.

-"Hnnnnn... Oui... Bien sur... Mais avant... Tu va chercher un autre verre de Mojito, pour ma très chère amie Hinata..." Répondit la furie.

-"Hein! Mais heu..." tenta de protester le manipulateur d'ombres.

-"C'EST UN ORDRE!" Rugit la fille aux éventails

-"Et galère..." Soupira Shikamaru en retournant vers le bar.

Pendant ce temps...

Tout en haut des plus hauts monts du monde...

Bref... Au sommet du toboggan de la mort, un autre brun, mais de Suna cette fois, tremblait comme un feuille la veille d'un jour de grand vent automnale.

-"Mais qu'est ce que je fais là moi?" Pleurnicha-t-il

-"Si tu nous avais lâché la jambe dés le départ, tu n'es serait pas là!" Rétorqua Naruto

-"..." Fut la seul approbation de Gaara

-"Et ça nous aurais évité de devoir te trainer dans tout les escaliers pour arriver ici." Continua le blond.

-"Et de nous faire dépasser par des gamins... " Rappela alors le roux.

-"Ouais! Surtout qu'il avait pas plus de 7 ans!" Marmonna le renardeau

-"Mais c'est le toboggan de la mort..." Insista Kankuro en gémissant.

-"..." Fut la seul réponse de son cadet

-"C'est de ta faute si t'es ici pauvre crétin!" s'exclama le porteur de Kyubi.

-"J'VEUX REDESCENDRE!" s'écria le marionnettiste

La phrase à ne pas dire au sommet d'un toboggan titanesque... Et surtout pas devant un jeune kazekage à tendance psychopathe et son amant sur qui ses penchants sadique déteignait dangereusement...

L'Uzumaki et le plus jeune des Sabaku échangèrent un regard, la même idée germant de leur esprit faisant naitre un dangereux sourire sadique, qui aurait donné des cauchemars à vie à un enfant de 4 ans, sur leur visage.

-"Hoooo... Mais tu vas redescendre, mon très cher beau frère* Ronronna dangereusement la voix de Naruto.

-"On va même t'y aider..." Ajouta Gaara, la voix étrangement mielleuse.

-"C'est vrai?" Demanda le plus vieux plein d'espoir, n'ayant pas remarque la nuance subtile qu'avait pris la voix des deux plus jeune.

Ces derniers l'empoignèrent pour le jeter dans le toboggan, mais, heureusement ou malheureusement, selon le point de vue, la pauvre victime parvient à s'accrocher au bord du l'attraction.

-"Mince... Rater..." Soupira Gaara en se massant la nuque.

-"Bande de salopard! Vous voulez ma mort ou quoi!"Rétorqua Kankuro.

-"Bin... Ouais... On avoue..." Répondit Naruto.

-"Ce ne serait pas une grande perte de toute façon..." Baya le roux.

-"C'est vrai... C'est pour le bien de l'humanité..." Approuva le blond en hochant la tête.

-"Pour faire avancer la science..." Ajouta le cadet des Sabaku.

-"Histoire de voir si les imbéciles ont plus de chances de survivre..." Compléta l'Uzumaki.

-"Bande d'enfoirés..." Pleurnicha le marionnettiste toujours accrocher à son bord de toboggan.

-"Bye-bye, Kankuro-Kun..." Fit le renard en lui faisant au revoir de la main, avec un large sourire qui ne disait rien, mais alors rien du tout, de bon.

Les deux plus jeunes écrasèrent alors les doigts du plus viens, le forçant à lâcher prise et à se faire emporter par l'eau qui déferlait dans l'attraction aquatique.

-"JE VOUS DETEEESSssttt..." Hurla Kankuro en disparaissant dans les profondeurs obscures du toboggan, le reste de ses paroles se perdant dans les ténèbres.

Les deux autres restèrent un moment silencieux, contemplant le trou par lequel le marionnettiste avant été jeté, comme pour marquer un moment de silence et de recueillement.

-"Il est partit..." Dit enfin Naruto.

-"Paix à son âme..." Ajouta Gaara.

-"Tu crois qu'il en a une?" Demanda le blond en tournant les yeux vers lui.

-"De quoi?" Fit le roux

-"Bin... D'âme, tiens..." Soupira le renardeau.

-"Je sais pas et je m'en fouts..." Avoua le jeune Kazekage.

-"On regarde si il s'en sort vivant?" Voulu savoir L'Uzumaki.

-"Pourquoi faire?" Demanda le plus jeune des Sabaku.

-"Hé! Les minus! Vous vous décidez ou quoi! Vous bouchez l'accès au toboggan! Vous avez trop peur j'parie! Alors bougez vos sales gueules de là! Y'en a qui attende!" Fit soudain une voix.

Un futur candidat au suicide... Ou meurtre... C'est à voir...

Une aura meurtrière autour de lui, Gaara se tourna lentement... Très lentement... Trop lentement... Vers sa future victime. Un type aux dents taillées en pointes et aux cheveux tirant sur le violet (ami de suigetsu, bonjour, ^_^). Ce dernier, inconscient du danger qu'il courait lui adressa un sourire supérieur.

-"Qu'est t'a nabot? T'est pas content?" Fit le pauvre ignorant.

-"Naruto..." Gronda sombrement la voix du roux

-"Oui Gaa-chan d'amour rien qu'à moi?" Gazouilla l'interpellé.

-"Par devant... Je te rejoins en bas dès que j'ai terminé ici..." répondit le cadet psychopathe des Sabaku.

-"Essaye de ne pas trop le tuer quand même... Ca fait désordre si non..." Préviens le blond avant de s'engager dans le toboggan pour y disparaitre à son tour.

Une fois arriver en bas, ce dernier nagea tranquillement jusqu'à une partie qui faisait bain à bulle, des bancs y était aménager pour s'y assoir. Il allait attendre son amant là bas. Il n'en aurait surement pour pas très longtemps.

-"Naruto... Toi, ici? Quelle agréable surprise..." Susurra soudain une voix, qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille, juste à coter de lui.

Il tourna alors les yeux vers le regard de jais couronner de cheveux de la même couleur de son ancien coéquipier: Sasuke Uchiwa (bin lui, si Karin et Suigetsu sont là, c'est logique que Sasuke soit là aussi ^_^")

-"Tiens... Sasuke... Ca fait longtemps... Qu'est ce que tu fait ici?" Répondit le renardeau, nerveusement.

-"Mes subordonnés voulaient se détendre... Tu sais que tu e toujours aussi sexy avec tes cheveux mouiller." Souffla sensuellement l'Uchiwa en se rapprochant dangereusement.

-"Heu... Sasuke... Tu devrais arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... Parce que là, tu joue avec ta vie..." L'averti l'Uzumaki en reculant avant de se retrouver coincer contre un mur.

Et merde...

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là ce mur?

Au secours!

C'était à peu près ce que pensait le pauvre porteur de Kyubi dans cette situation.

-"Hnnnnn... Et si nous reprenions là où nous étions arrêté la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouver seul?" souffla le porteur du Sharingan en rapprochant ses lèvres de celle du blond tout en posant une main baladeuse sur sa cuisse.

Naruto détourna le visage en tentant de repousser Sasuke du bras, commençant à paniquer.

-"Arrêtes!" Gémit-il

-"Pourquoi donc? Je suis sur que tu en as envie autant que moi..." Susurra l'Uchiwa.

-"Non! Je suis..." Commença à protester le blond.

-"Sasuke Uchiwa..." Gronda sombrement une voix plus que menaçant, annonciatrice que mille et un châtiments.

Sauver!

Le renardeau tourna un regard soulager vers la tignasse rouge sang des son amant dont le regard flamboyait de fureur.

-"Gaa-chan!" Ronronna l'Uzumaki au comble du bonheur.

Ronronnement qui sembla surprendre Sasuke juste à avant que ce dernier ne se tourne le jeune Kazekage.

-"Tiens... Sabaku no Gaara... Tu ne vois pas que tu dérange? Va jouer plus loin, c'est un truc pour les grand ici." Réplica-t-il.

Un grondement sourd monta de la gorge du rouquin alors que son regard s'assombrissant encore, passant lentement en mode meurtrier sanguinaire.

-"Retire tes sales pattes plein de doigts de MON Naruto... C'est une propriété privée, tu entends! C'est MON territoire!" Gronda-t-il

-"Ton Naruto?" S'étonna l'Uchiwa.

-"Oui... Gaa-chan... Enfin, je veux dire Gaara, est mon petit ami... En fait, il est même plus tôt mon amant..." Informa alors Naruto en gazouillant joyeusement, les joues légèrement rouges.

-"QUOI! IMPOSSIBLE! TU ES A MOI!" Rétorqua le déserteur en agrippant brutalement le bras du blond.

-"Aïeu! Sasuke! Tu me fais mal!" se plaignit ce dernier.

La goute de trop qui fait déborder le vase...

C'était plus que ce que Gaara ne pouvait supporter, lui qui était déjà plus tôt jaloux, pour ne pas dire carrément possessif quand il s'agissait de SON renardeau préférer d'amour rien qu'à lui.

-"NARUTO **EST **A **MOI**!" Hurla-t-il en se jetant sur Sasuke.

L'Uzumaki rit nerveusement en se grattant la joue tout en s'écartant de l'Uchiwa que le cadet des Sabaku essayait de noyer.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'assister au massacre de son ancien équipier et amoureux par son amant actuel.

Il repêcha alors Kankuro à moitié noyer après son passage dans le toboggan de la mort et le traina jusqu'au reste du clan.

Les parcs aquatiques...

C'était décidément un lieu sauvage et étrange où les instincts de territoire ressurgissant exacerbant la notion de propriété.

Décidément, la vie des Sabaku était pleine de surprise.

Coulisse de la fan fiction

Naruto, mort de rire: Super la fin... ^_^

Sasuke, mécontent: Tu trouves? -_-

Gaara: Moi, j'ai trouvé ça marrant...

Sasuke: bin tiens... Le contraire m'aurait étonné...

Gaara: T'avais qu'à pas toucher à MON Naruto... µ_µ

Sasuke: ... =_="

Naruto: ... ^_^"

Sasuke: Bande de sadique!

Shikamaru: Et me revoilà à faire l'esclave...

Temari: Oui, mais toi, contrairement à Kankuro, tu le sais... ^_^

Kankuro: Hinata-chaaannn... _

Hinata: ... ^_^"

Temari et Shikamaru: ... =_="

Naruto: Bon... Laissez donc un rev...

Sasuke: NAN! NE LUI LAISSEZ PAS DE REVIEW! CA L'ENCOURAGE A CONTINUER!

Gaara en frappant Sasuke avec sa jarre de sable: MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER TOI! è_é

Naruto: Heu... ^_^"... Je disais donc... Laissez nous un petit review avant de partir... ^_^


End file.
